Wolfs Reign
by brunettefrenchgirl
Summary: Joindre un gang n'est pas quelque chose de facile, et Sakura ne pouvait pas choisir un meilleur moment pour ca. Même si ce n'était pas par choix, elle s'est montrée à la hauteur jusqu'ici en agissant comme la fiancée du célèbre leader des Black Wolves. SS
1. Le commencement

**Ceci est une traduction d'une fic du même nom, Wolfs Reign, imaginer par Immortal-Blood et Duckyinsane. Elle est a l'origine en anglais. J'ai voulu traduire cette fic car l'idée le méritait. Je m'excuse d'avance si la traduction est mauvaise auquel cas prévenez moi et je m'empresserait de corriger les erreurs. Cette fan fiction est à l'origine en rating-M. Neko88.**

**Résumé**

Sakura Kinomoto perdit ses parents quand elle était jeune et vit aujourd'hui avec un beau-père imposant, et qui déteste son frère, Touya. Il dépassa la limite quand il fiança Sakura avec un jeune riche comme elle, et comme toujours elle fugua. Elle rejoignit un gang auquel son frère appartient. Elle entra dans ce gang pour prendre sa revanche sur son beau-père et aussi prouver à Shaolan qu'elle n'est pas qu'une pom-pom girl d'une école privé à qui il est fiancé, ce qu'ils essayent de garder secret. Vont-ils pouvoir garder leur secret à travers cette guerre des gangs ? **Violence, Fun, Alcool, Sex, Drogue et plus encore….**

Tattoos : WOLFS, DRAGONS, CATS, SNAKES

Noir avec rouge et argenté leader

Noir avec rouge second en commandement

Noir normal

**Wolfs Reign**

Par : Immortal-Blood et Duckyinsane

Traduit par Neko88

**: Le Commencement :**

**Il y a 16 ans**

« Tu veux voir ta nouvelle petite sœur ? » demanda elle pendant qu'elle s'agenouillait à la hauteur de son fils. Il regarda dans les yeux brillant de sa mère et agita la tête puis tourna son regard sur le petit paquet dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle sourit en déplaçant les draps jaune dissimulant le nouveau né.

Dessous les couvertures se trouvait un petit bébé. Ses petits yeux émeraude regardaient avec attention toute cette nouvelle luminosité. Ses main sortir puis rentrèrent aussitôt des couvertures. Le petit garçon la regarda, il se senti jaloux que ses parent allait avoir plus d'attention pour elle que pour lui, mais il était aussi heureux d'avoir une petite sœur avec qui jouer maintenant. Un gazouillis fit rire les deux adultes. Ses joues maintenant rouges rivalisaient avec le doux duvet de ses cheveux. Le petit garçon s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche celui de sa sœur : « Je suis ton nouveau frère Touya. Je promets de te protéger pour le restant de ta vie. » Sa mère en fut surprise, Touya n'avait que 3 ans, il ne pouvait pas savoir en quoi consistait le rôle de grand frère. Elle le regarda encore pendant qu'il embrassait le nez de sa sœur et commença à jouer avec ses mains. Elle regarda son mari, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose à son fils mais il avait l'air aussi surpris.

**4 ans plus tard**

« Maman ? » fit une petite voix venant de la porte arrêtant brusquement les pleurs de la jeune femme. Elle se retournât et sourit à sa fille qui était resté dans l'ombre de la porte.

« Qu'y a t'il mon cœur ? » Elle résistât au pleure qui se noyait dans sa gorge ; Sa fille était si adorable dans cette robe bleu de Cendrillon qu'elle avait eu pour Halloween. Ses grands yeux verts couverts de maquillage, même ses cheveux châtains était poudré et coiffés avec des barrettes.

La femme essuya ses larmes et le maquillage coulant en regardant sa fille silencieuse. « Pourquoi maman rouge ? » demanda telle du mieux qu'elle pu. Sa mère ouvrit ses bras où la petite fille se blotti faisant revenir les pleurs. « Parce que maman est triste mon petit cœur ». A l'embrasure de la porte se tenait la nourrice, elle aussi en larme regardant silencieusement la scène. « Triste ? » elle se redressa à ces mots : « Papa pourrait faire revenir mieux » ses parole ne firent qu'aggraver la douleur des deux femmes et faire trembler de confusion la petite fille.

« Ma princesse, papa… papa ne v-va pas amé-liorer les chose. Papa ne reviendra pas à la maison ma chérie…. Il y a eu un accident et…. » La nourrice s'avança, mis une main sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et pris l'enfant maintenant roulé en boule au pied du lit, sa tête caché par ses cheveux, et commença a pleurer.

**7 ans plus tard**

« M-I-N-T-O-N, CEUX QUI REPRESENTE MINTON ! GO ! » Elle acclamait, ses long cheveux châtain dansant autour de son visage pendant qu'elle faisait une roue puis un front flip. Ses pom-pom vert clair dans les air pendant qu'elle sautait puis retournant dans ses mains dès qu'elle atterrissait, tout le monde applaudis. Elle enleva les mèches devant ses yeux avant d'applaudir avec la foule quand un but était marqué et continuât à les acclamer.

Derrière elle sur le terrain se trouvait l'équipe de football, courant autour en jouant le dernier temps du jeu. Les pom-pom girls étaient calmes quand elles s'assirent sur les bancs pour reprendre leurs souffles et regardèrent. Elle attrapa une bouteille de Gatorade et bu en gardant un œil sur le jeu. Son frère était sur le terrain et même si elle était la plus jeune pom-pom girl, elle attirait autant l'attention que les plus vieille, sauf quand ça venait des amis de son frère. Posant la boisson violette, elle se leva avec les autres et commença à faire le numéro original. Pendant qu'elle courait vers la fille qui était supposée l'attraper et la faire sauter plus haut dans les airs, la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir attendait dans la foule, visage souriant, attendant. Ses yeux était sur elle et non sur le terrain et elle haïssait ça mais elle l'ignorât.

« ET MINTON GAGNE ! » les acclamations éclatèrent dans le stade, elle ferma les yeux finissant de courir dans les bras de la fille. Mettant ses pieds sous elle, elle donna un coup de pied et fit un tour avant de redescendre sur le sol ou elle fut rattrapée automatiquement et curieusement par son frère qui était entouré par les autres joueurs. Ses amis ébouriffants ses cheveux quand le ballon lui frappât les épaules. Il mit la dernière balle dans les buts rajoutant 5 points. Pendant une seconde elle oubliât que son beau-père était dans la foule mais quand il s'approchât pendant que les autres joueurs partaient, toute son inquiétude sembla lui revenir.

Touya semblait ressentir la même chose car il mit un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. « Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez tant aller à un de mes matchs » dit il sarcastiquement. Le sourire de leur beau-père se fit sombre avant de revenir souriant.

« Je ne suis pas la par plaisir Touya ; Je suis là a cause de votre mère…. Elle est morte il y a une heure ». Les larmes coulèrent immédiatement à la pensée de sa mère. Elle était malade depuis la mort de leur père il y a sept ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remariât mais après qu'elle est eue un nouvel enfant elle redevint malade, de façon permanente. Touya passa son autre bras autour d'elle et la serra fort, ignorant le fait que ses épaulières étaient toujours sur lui.

**Aujourd'hui**

« GO MINTON, GO MINTON ! VOUS ETES LES DEMONS QUI VONT ECRASER THE MIDDLES! HEY ! » Clamait la foule avec les pom-pom girls. Un cri aigu s'échappât de la moitié des filles quand la balle arrivât à toute allure vers elles et rebondit pas très loin de la où elles sautaient. Des gloussements et des rires venaient du banc de touche et des spectateurs qui préférait regarder les pom-pom girl plutôt que le jeu.

Elle tournât son dos à l'un d'eux qui était dans sa classe en bio et remontât son T-shirt vert le faisant feindre un évanouissement. Elle rigola en regardant derrière son épaule. Elle avait le béguin pour lui depuis le début alors à tous les jeux elle faisait quelque chose de flirteur ou autre chose ; « M-I-N-T-O-N GO ! VOUS POUVEZ BATTRE CES POSEURS ! » Criait une fille a coté d'elle lui rappelant qu'elle était censée acclamer sont équipe avant de s'asseoir pour la troisième mi-temps. Elle donna a son poursuivant un regard contraint qui continuait a l'appeler avant qu'elle fasse un saut en arrière près du terrain de jeu et commença à tournoyer et à chanter.

« La règle des démons ! » cria-t- elle quand elle fini son second grand écart à coté de son amie qui avait rejoins le numéro plus tôt. Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres d'un gars et pour la seconde fois elle allait jeter un regard noir à son sois disant ami mais quand elle vit le garçon au cheveux noir à coté de lui, portant deux doigt à sa bouche et sifflant comme un fou elle cria pratiquement. Courant vers les spectateurs elle mis ses bras autours de son coup et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle pouvait sans dépasser la chaîne de séparation. Il la souleva et son T-shirt se releva légèrement.

« Comment va ma sœur préféré ? »Demanda Touya quand elle le relâcha. Avec regret elle se recula, le ruban doré qu'elle utilisait pendant le numéro de pom-pom girl atterri en douceur sur le sol près de ses pieds.

« Je vais bien. Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant deux semaines. » Elle jeta un regard sur le terrain quand la foule commença a hurler et ses co-équipière à chanter le familier slogan.

« Je viens toujours pour le dîner d'anniversaire de Mara mais nous étions en ville et j'ai vu les lumière et je savais que tu allais supporter ce soir. » A ces mots elle remarqua la fille se tenant à coté d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tenus en une haute queue de cheval, laissant l'immense mèche nettement bouclée se déposer sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noisette de son délicat petit visage sourirent aux émeraudes. «Sakura voici Nakuru, Nakuru ma petite sœur Sakura. » Nakuru tendit sa main que Sakura serra avec obstination. « J'en ai tellement entendu à propos de toi. Si je ne savais pas que tu était sa sœur j'aurai pu croire que tu était sa petite amie ou quelque chose comme ça. » Ce qui fit Sakura rire et Touya sourire doucement.

« Ça ressemble exactement à Tou » Quelqu'un appela Sakura et celle-ci s'excusa pour partir. Touya regardait avec amusement comme sa sœur faisait son numéro encore et encore pendant que le dernier lancer allait dire si Minton gagnait ou Middle. Comme toujours elle sautait sur les mains de son amie et faisait sont saut périlleux pendant qu'un de ces co-équipier garçon arrivait pour l'attraper. Sakura avait ses yeux fermés au désagréable sentiment dans estomac quand elle retombait grâce à la loi de la gravité. Mais les doigt familier de Michael qui habituellement la rattrapait n'avait pas agripper sa taille mais simplement frôler ses cotes avec ses doigt. Son corps se tendit quand elle tomba douloureusement sur le sol pour sentir des ondes de douleurs la parcourir.

Une douzaine de point blanc traversa sa vision et elle grogna. Sa tête et son dos lui faisaient mal et elle s'attendait à une migraine bientôt. Le Silence l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les supporters crier. Ils allaient et venaient, mais sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal maintenant avec tous ce bruits. Des mains l'agrippèrent aux épaules et la releva. Sa vision devint claire petit à petit avant qu'elle ne regarde dans d'intenses yeux verts d'un des garçons. Elle regarda autour et vit toutes son équipe autour d'elle avec Nakuru et son frère qui la soutenait.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda t-elle en massant ses tempes. « Je suis désolé Saku ; Je pensait être sous toi. Tu étais juste à quelque centimètre de moi et tu es tombé par terre. » Elle se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé et lui adressa un sourire assuré. « Ça va Michael, le sol n'est pas aussi doux que les matelas de la salle de gym mais je survivrai. » Ce qui eu comme effet de provoquer quelques gloussements de quelques personnes et lui aussi même si il avait l'air embarrassé.

« Tu est sure que tu va bien ? » Demanda Nakuru quand l'équipe fut partie les laissant seul tous les trois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste avoir un horrible mal de crâne qui passera quand j'aurai pris de l'aspirine. En plus… Touya n'arrêtait pas de me laisser tombée lors des entraînements dans le passé, j'y suis habitué maintenant ! » Provoquant un rire nerveux de Touya lorsque Nakuru le regarda avec étonnement.

« Ahh… pourquoi je ne vous inviterais pas à manger quelque chose, je sais combien tu a faim après les jeu et vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus. » répliqua-t-il pour faire descendre Nakuru de son dos. Les deux filles d'accord, Sakura agrippa le bras de son frère et pris la main de Nakuru. Ils marchèrent à travers la foule dispersée puis vers son convertible caché à l'ombre derrière le stade.

Touya les emmena à l'endroit où ils allaient quand Sakura était plus petite et qu'il était encore dans l'équipe de football. L'endroit s'appelait Little China, même si ils servaient des hamburgers et des hot-dog c'était quand même un restaurant chinois normal. Au moins 300 personnes était dans le bâtiment rouge avec des tables basses et des coussins servant de sièges. L'intérieur ressemblait à un garage parce qu'il fallait passer à l'intérieur d'une immense salle bleue ou tout était entassés. Sakura avait pour habitude de regarder les différentes personnes passées comme si c'était une sorte de spectacle mais à cette heure ci, onze heures du soir, il n'y avait plus personne. Nakuru attendit que Touya commande avant de se retourner sur son siège pour sourire à l'adolescente fixant la chaîne en or pendre sur le rétroviseur.

« Ton frère m'a dit que tu était pom-pom girls depuis que tu as onze ans ? » Sakura détourna son regard de la chaîne et souri à l'ami de son frère. « Ouais, ma mère disait toujours que j'était un fil de fer alors elle m'a inscrit dans l'équipe de gym de Minton's Junior, mais ils m'ont tellement adorés qu'ils m'ont garder pour l'équipe de pom-pom girls du Lycée ». Sa voix était étranglée à la pensée de sa mère mais disparut quand son frère lui donna à boire.

« Wow, c'est cool. J'était pom-pom girl à Middlebury High la meilleure, mais j'ai du arrêter à cause de mon travail. » Elle posa son regard sur Touya qui sut immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Ignorant le soudain silence, Sakura pris la nourriture soudain arrivée dans la voiture. Prenant ses frites elle commença à les mâcher, regardant l'image qui allait et venait sur le tableau de bord.

« Je ne savait pas que tu avait cette photos de moi. » S'exclama-t-elle quand Touya se gara dans la rue. Touya regarda la photo de Sakura dans son équipement de pom-pom girl qu'elle portait le dernier jour de la saison de football.

« Ouais, Mara l'a prise avant que David ne la ramène à la maison. Je crois que c'était juste avant que l'équipe renverse la bouteille de Soda sur ta tête ». Nakuru commença à rire dès qu'elle vit la face de Sakura s'agrandir à se souvenir. « OH ! Je me souviens de ça. Michael venait juste de me remettre mon ruban quand la moitié de l'équipe amena la froide, glaçante, collante substance et la souleva alors que tous se renversa sur moi. Mon Dieu Je me souviens toujours de leurs têtes quand j'ai commencé à leur jeter les balles sur leurs têtes. » Sa mauvaise humeur ne fit que faire éclater de rire Nakuru. « Etait ce une plaisanterie ou quelque chose comme ça qu'ils faisaient souvent ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle repris son souffle. « Un peu des deux. Comme j'était la sœur de Touya il le faisait souvent pour s'amuser. Mais la moitié du temps c'était des plaisanterie parce que je me vengeai. » Touya ouvrit ça bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au même moment une sonnerie rempli, la voiture. L'expression joyeuse de Nakuru retrouva son sérieux et elle se replaça sur son siège et regarda dehors.

« Allo ? » La voix de Touya était passé de sardonique à forte et sérieuse ce qui pris Sakura par surprise car elle entendait ce ton habituellement qu'avec David, leurs beau-père. « Maintenant ? » il soupira en regardant les filles. « Ok, Nakuru est avec moi… au plus tard une demi heure. » Nakuru regarda Touya quand il démarra l'engin, poussant les papiers des frites qu'ils avaient mangés. « Laisse moi déposer ma sœur et on arrive. Ok, à plus tard. »

« Qui c'était ? » murmura Sakura en buvant son Coca. Touya ne la regarda pas, jetant les cartons dans les ordures par la fenêtre.

« C'était juste un ami…. » Le retour se fit en silence.

Il s'arrêta en face d'un portail en mauvais état en fer que trois hommes gardaient. Un d'eux se dirigea vers la voiture noire regarda si il avait besoin d'aide. Sakura soupira et sortit de la voiture, prenant le plus de temps possible. Nakuru la regarda à travers le rétroviseur avant que la porte se ferme et qu'elle dut regarder à travers les vitres teintées. Le garde voyant Sakura recula et repris son poste à l'entrée. L'air était lourd contrastant avec le petit vent frais faisant regretter à Sakura de ne pas être à l'intérieur. La vitre tintée se baissait tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée maintenant ouverte ; Nakuru sortit sa tête avec un petit sourire. « Hey Saku, » Sakura regarda le garde avant de retournée sur ses pas. « Voilà…. Si tu as besoin de moi ou de ton frère pour n'importe quoi, fait le 659 et nous arriverons tous de suite okay. » Elle donna un petit beeper rose à Sakura qui le pris, confuse. Elle le prit fermement dans sa main et sans prévenir, son frère et Nakuru lui disent au revoir et accéléra dans la nuit ne laissant qu'une lumière rouge qui bientôt disparu au coin de la rue.

Reprenant son souffles elle se retourna brusquement sur ses baskets et couru vers le palier. Le chemin vers le palier était totalement englouti par la nuit, les briques de l'allée seulement éclairées par les faibles lumières du jardin qui couvrait dans le domaine. Le lourd halètement dut à la course sur la pente formait un brouillard qui sortait de ses lèvres. Marchant sur les brick qui menait au porche, Sakura tira sur son uniforme pour ne pas que l'on voit son short en dessous. Posant sa main sur la porte, elle entendit des voix venant de la fenêtre ouverte suivit ensuite d'un rire. Ils avaient des invités. Entrant dans la maison, elle regarda autour d'elle essayant de repérer n'importe quel signe de son beau père ou au moins d'une bonne qui pourrait empêcher sa tentative d'aller dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer.

Personne n'était dans la pièce alors elle marcha silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible vers l'escalier de service que les serviteurs utilisaient. Ses chaussures couinèrent sur le marbre fraîchement lavé, elle s'arrêta espérant que personne n'avait entendu avant de reprendre sa route dans le noir. Quelque part en haut une porte s'ouvrit laissant la lumière passée à travers. Une petite ombre comme celle d'un enfant se projeta contre le grand portrait de famille derrière sa tête et elle s'arrêta brusquement. La porte se referma et sans bruits des pas se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle se serra plus contre le mur derrière un pilier qui soutenait un grand vase de rose. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste à coté de sa cachette puis recommencèrent seulement pour faire un bond. Sakura cria pratiquement de surprise quand une petite fille avec des cheveux rouge apparut en face d'elle.

« Mara », chuchota-t-elle alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Au moins c'était mieux que tombé sur une des bonne qui aurait annoncé son arrivé si vite qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de la faire taire.

« Papa est furieux que tu ne soit pas encore arrivé. » Répliqua-t-elle avec le même ton. Sakura sortis de sa cachette pour voir plus clairement sa demi sœur. Elle portait une des trop grandes vestes de Sakura avec l'emblème de Minton Private dessus, et un mini short qui montrait ses fines jambes.

« Hé bien, il attendra encore un peu… »

« Qui attendra encore un peu ? » dit une voix forte masculine derrière les filles. Sakura sursauta encore, faisant son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna, un faux sourire aussi grand que le sien à ce moment.

« David, J-je ne t'avais pas attendu venir. » Ses yeux clignotèrent un petit moment pour pouvoir voir l'homme en face d'elle. Ses cheveux roux coupés courts en épis. Elle évita un moment ses perçants yeux bleus qui semblaient la fusiller.

« Bien, je devrais dire. Tu es encore en retard mais je suis heureux que tu sois là, maintenant. J'aimerais te présenter à quelqu'un. » Il se retourna brusquement et fit un signe pour que ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur approche.

« Je ne suis pas habillée comme il faut, ils pourraient sûrement attendre que je sois présentable… » Elle voulait partir.

« Ne soit pas stupide, ils sont là. Ton uniforme n'est pas si mal. » Sans attendre une seconde un jeune homme de son age environ arriva sur le coté. Ses cheveux bruns allaient dans tous les sens en une tentative de cacher et montrer, les trois anneaux qu'il avait sur le haut de son oreille gauche. Ses yeux bruns chocolat regardèrent son uniforme de pom-pom girl avant de se poser complètement sur ses grands yeux. A coté de lui se trouvait une petite femme, ses cheveux noirs bouclés étaient délicatement coiffés avec des pinces en argent dévoilant des yeux noir qui semblait s'éclairer à la vue de Sakura.

« Madame Levin j'aimerai vous présenter ma belle fille dont je vous parlait tout à l'heure, Sakura Annette Kinomoto. Sakura voici Ms Kao Levin et son fils Syaoran Li. » Sakura grogna à son nom entier, mais elle était contente qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Hino comme lui. Si elle avait pu elle aurait littéralement frappé David pour faire disparaître le sourire satisfait de sa face depuis qu'il avait utilisé son nom complet.

« Oh, quel adorable, merveilleuse fille vous avez. Avec un nom aussi adorable, qui vous va à merveille ma chérie. » Remarqua Ms Levin marchant vers Sakura et la serra dans ses bras. Le fort parfum de la femme suffoquait Sakura et elle commençait à tousser mentalement retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que la femme se dégage d'elle retournant là où elle était et le garçon s'appelant commençait fit un pas en avant, la regardant suspicieusement.

« Heureux de te connaître », dit il simplement avant de retourner près de sa mère.

« De même, » murmura-t-elle regardant ses invités puis son beau père qui semblait très en colère. « C'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontrer tous les deux, mais comme vous pouvez le remarquer je reviens d'un match et je suis très fatiguée. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps et j'aimerai aller dans ma chambre pour me retirer. » Dit elle dans le ton le plus délicat qu'elle connaissait. Mara qui restait derrière, cacha un gloussement quand elle vit son père rougir pratiquement d'embarras.

« Bien sur que tu peux ma chérie, nous allions partir de toutes façon. » La femme se retourna vers David qui la fixait avec un sourire chaleureux si vite que Sakura ne savait pas comment il pouvait vivre avec différentes humeurs mélangées comme ça. « Je vous verrai demain pour l'arrangement, » dit-elle respectueusement quittant la scène emmenant son fils derrière elle. Sakura attendit que la porte se ferme derrière eux pour fermer ses yeux attendant l'explosion.

« Tu as de la chance jeune fille, si cette femme n'avait pas été d'accord pour me revoir demain à propos de votre engagement … » sa voie était dure et fort alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

« ENGAGEMENT ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix perçant faisant sursauter une servante qui passait par là. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pare engagement ! » dit elle plus calmement. Mara fit un petit bruit dégoûté et rapidement quitta le hall sachant qu'une autre nuit de dispute allait commencé.

« Tu a très bien entendu, Ms Levin et moi pensons que toi et commençait devriez vous marier. Nous somme tous les d'accord sur le fait que l'argent serait le bienvenue pour les deux famille et vos…penchant…sont similaire. » Sakura ouvrit sa bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrit encore et cria simplement de frustration avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Elle l'entendit jurer après elle mais elle l'ignora tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

**To Be Continued...**

Does it look like it stole it from Little Wolf Lover? Please review and tell me how me and Duckyinsane did for our first CCS together...

Bon ce n'est que le début mais je vous assure que l'action commence bientôt. J'essaierais d'updater la semaine prochaine. J'attends vos commentaire. Bye


	2. La Fugue

Ceci est une traducttion d'immortal-blood pour sa fics du meme nom elle ne m'appartint donc pas.

A/N: The fact that school started, I will be updating a little bit less but don't worry, I will update within one week if not then email me a reminder to do so. Part one of this story is all explaining things, some action in it, but not as much as part two which will come in like a few chapters later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor will I ever.

Tattoos: **Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Black with red and silver leader_

_Black with red second in command_

_Black regular_

**Voici donc la suite un peu plus tot que prevu mais bo: enjoy. neko **

**Wolfs Reign**

**1ere Partie : Fugue :**

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se précipita sur son lit, faisant tomber les coussins. Elle refit un cris frustré, étouffé dans le coussin rose à coté d'elle, avant qu'elle ne le jeter violemment à travers la chambre. Il toucha un vase plein de Lis que son frère lui avait offert l'année dernière et tous les deux tombèrent sur le tapis. Le vase vit un fort crack et elle fusilla du regard la céramique noire qui maintenant était éparpillée sur le sol. _Génial, juste ce que j'avais besoin_. _Un vase cassé et de l'eau partout. David va être furieux._ Massant ses tempes elle se releva et s'assis sur sol pour ramasser les morceaux humides. Quelques une des pétales de Lis étaient collées aux pièces, elle les décolla pour les mettre sur la table au dessus d'elle.

Quand toutes les pièces furent empilées, elle les dans un sac. Les pièces faisaient des cliquetis dans le petit sac la faisant grincer des dents. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal à cause de sa chute et de crier. Elle se tourna vers les fleurs qu'elles remis en ordres puis mit une note pour que les bonnes remettent un vase d'eau. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda le mur, ne sachant pas quoi faire à ce moment précis. _Il arrangeait un putain d'engagement derrière mon dos. Un engagement, avec un gars que je n'connais même pas, je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il restera marié après un enfant. Probablement même pas avec un, _elle se laissa tomber, ses mains allant sur ses yeux à la pensée de Syaoran_. Il est mignon, j'accorde ça à ce bâtard de David, mais je ne vais pas me marier avec lui, hors de question !_

Quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte lui fit perdre le cour de ses pensées, elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda la porte s'ouvrir. Quand elle vit que c'était seulement sa femme de chambre personnelle, Lana, elle radoucit son expression, en plus, elle sentait qu'elle allait hurler à cause de sa douleur à la tête. Lana avait son age, juste légèrement plus vieille avec ses cheveux allant jusqu'à la taille, blond avec les racines et les pointes noires. Sakura les avaient fait elles même quand elle se rebellait contre son beau père l'année dernière en colorant ses propres cheveux avec un brun clair, ses cheveux étaient devenus presque roses. Il était tellement en colère quand elle avait coloré ses cheveux et ceux de sa femme de chambre qu'il avait annulé les deux mois où Touya était supposé venir. Sakura effaça cette horrible mémoire de son esprit et regarda silencieusement Lana sortir de l'ombre de la porte et avancer vers le lit, tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

« Vous avez fait tomber ça quand vous étiez dans le hall, » Sakura pris le petit objet rose et réalisa soudain que c'était le beeper que Nakuru lui avait donné. Une petite idée se présenta dans son esprit et toute sa colère partis lentement. « Mademoiselle Mara souhaite vous voir dans votre chambre tous à l'heure, ses leçons d'art martiaux ont été annulé aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé que vous lui enseignez sans que votre père le sache. Vous avez aussi deux messages de Rika et Chiharu à propos de demain. » Sakura souri, rassurant Lana que sa colère avait cessé.

« Dit à Mara qu'elle pourra venir dès que j'aurais fini avec le téléphone. » Lana inclina la tête mais hésita un moment en regardant Sakura prendre le téléphone pourpre sur son lit.

« Mademoiselle…. » Sakura s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Votre beau père a déconnecté votre ligne tous à l'heure et ne le reconnectera que quand il aura vu madame Levin demain. » Juste quand elle pensait que rien n'allait l'empêcher d'appeler Rika, sa meilleure amie au monde, il fallait qu'il rentre dans le décor et l'arrête.

« QUOI ? » la femme de chambre tressaillis au ton dur de sa maîtresse.

« J-je suis désolé… il m'a demandé de vous le dire c-calmement, souhaitant q-que vous n'alliez pas éclater comme c-ça. » comptant lentement dans sa tête elle fit sortir la tremblante Lana. Quand toutes sa colère fut rassemblé en une faible ligne elle regarda le beeper rose qu'elle devait utiliser pour les urgence et expira. Ça doit être une urgence. Il a pris mon privilège de choisir mon propre mari et a pris mon seul lien avec le monde extérieur sans me demander mon avis.

Elle ouvrit le petit rabat rose de l'appareil High Tech, et Sakura composa le 659 puis appuya sur le bip. Immédiatement elle se sentis soulagée et savait que dans peu de temps ils allaient appeler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas ou même si ils étaient assez proche venir la chercher. Se relevant de son lit elle sortit se sa chambre et descendis dans la cuisine. Son appétit venait dès qu'elle était nerveuse. Le cuisinier, un homme qui paraissait vieux avec des cheveux blanc, lui souri quand elle passa près du four. Elle lui souri en retour et s'assit sur le tabouret qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle allait dans la cuisine.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Saku ? Cookies, hamburger, peut être ma spécialité ? » Toutes cette nourritures étaient tentante et elle était contente qu'il use de son surnom et not son nom entier que tous les servants utilisaient. Plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvre elle fit mine de réfléchir, elle attendit vingt secondes avant de lui sourire.

« Je meurs d'envies d'une de vos merveilleuses frites. » Son adoration pour les frites était beaucoup plus forte que son deuxième amour, les cookies. Elle ne serait jamais fatiguée de frites même si elle en avait déjà trop mangé.

« Ah, Je vois Sakura Hino aimerait faire le points avec ses sentiments ou peut être c'est pour se réconforter d'avoir fini une relation. » envoyant qu'il en connaissait autant sur elle, Sakura rougi et regarda avec fascination comment il mettait les frites tordues dans la poile. Elle était toujours surprise qu'il en sache autant sur son compte quand elle choisissait ce qu'elle voulait manger.

Il fallut attendre un peu avant que ses frites soient prêtes pour qu'elles les emmènent dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle attendait elle parlait avec le cuisinier : du pourquoi elle était nerveuse et en même temps elle tendait une oreille vers le bureau de David, le téléphone, et même pour des tard visiteurs. Personne ne vint alors elle était simplement revenue à son humeur nerveuse attendant que quelque chose arrive. Elle pris son temps en remontant l'escalier, ne voulant pas rencontrer Mara qui ressemblait à David avec ses petit airs, sa mère n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de trace. Alors qu'elle passait à coté di bureau de son beau-père, le téléphone sonna et elle s'arrêta court sur ses pas. Son cœur battait la chamade en entendant un allo grogner puis une longue pause. Mettant le reste des frites dans sa bouche, elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et colla une oreille sur la porte voulant en savoir plus…

**Bureau de David**

David s'assit sur son immense siège de bureau regardant la lettre reçut de l'école privée où elle était, qui rapportait sa conduite. Aussi souvent qu'elle l'énervait il devait reconnaître qu'elle l'impressionnait dans ses résultat et son don être ami avec les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes. Bien sur en étant donné qu'il la haïssait jusqu'à un certain point, il n'allait pas lui montrer toutes sa gratitude pour avoir un A avec ses propre mots mais seulement en l'emmenant à des petite fêtes où les riches familles avec qui il était amis aussi bien qu'elle avec les filles ou les fils. Il allait répondre à un des commentaires d'un des professeurs à propos de ses retards occasionnels, quand le téléphone sonna. Son agitation le fit prendre le combiné noir et le mettre sur son oreille. Il était tard et il ne voulait pas vraiment parler à quelqu'un en ce moment.

« Allo, » sa voix était un grognement mais il était fatigué et il était presque minuit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi sa ligne est hors service ? » La voix était rauque mais distincte, il savait alors parfaitement bien qui s'était. Il souri et regarda la photo des trois enfants de la maison.

« Heureux d'entendre ta voix Touya, je suis désolé d'apprendre que la ligne de téléphone de ta sœur est coupé, je regarderait demain quand je pourrai. » Un petit bruit vint de la porte et il pensa voir une ombre sous la porte mais un soudain hurlement dans son oreille l'obligea à arrêter d'observer.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ces conneries, tu as compris ? Laisse moi parler à Saku. » La fine bouche de David se serra plus fort à la mention du surnom, ça sonnait comme sac.

« Même si ça me peine de te le refuser… elle est, en ce moment, dans sa chambre essayant de contrôler sa colère. » Quelqu'un, dans le fond, du coté de Touya, rigola suivit par un cris de joie ; David éloigna le combiné de son oreille pendant que Touya hurla. Quand il le rapprocha, un ricanement se faisait toujours entendre.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour la mettre en colère cette fois ? »

« Je l'ai mise en colère ! » rugit David dans le téléphone. Sakura qui écoutait toujours à la porte frissonnât en entendant la forte voix vibrer sur la porte. « Elle est celle qui m'a embarrassé en face d'une femme très importante puis est retournée dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle n'est pas d'accord pour s'engager avec le fils le plus riche de Minton Woods ! » Cette dernière partie était une erreur et il le savait. Il ferma les yeux attendant le commencement des cris.

« Quel engagement ? » La voix de Touya était soudainement morte alors qu'il posait la question calmement. Le rire dans le fond s'arrêta soudainement et David se demanda si la colère de Touya s'agrandissait toujours si lentement.

« Bien sur tu ne saura rien à propos de ceci. Tu n'es jamais autours pour savoir ce qui ce passe dans cette maison. Ni que tu te décide un jour de retourner vivre à Minton et faire face à la police qui essaye toujours de te retrouver ou as-tu oublier l'erreur que tu as faite en te mêlant à la guerre des gang.

Sakura ne voulait plus écouter. Ce quel avait entendu en était assez pour savoir que David avait mit sa réel famille en dehors de Minton Woods et vivre in Middleton Wood avec le peu d'amis qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle couru dans le hall tournât et redescendis encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une salle vide. Sans y penser deux fois, elle chercha sous le lit son sac à dos remplis de cahier de devoir qu'elle devait faire pour la semaine. Le jetant à coté son chandail qui était à l'intérieur du sac, elle se rua vers le bureau et mit dedans son maquillage et brosse. Alors qu'elle mettait sa veste boire, elle fit le tour de sa chambre pensant à n'importe quel chose dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, ne remarquant pas la porte ouverte de la chambre.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » La voix tremblante de Lana la fit s'arrêter alors qu'elle refermait son armoire. Elle se retournât et fit face à sa femme de chambre étonnée et sa jeune demi-sœur qui regardait simplement.

« Lana, n'informe pas David de ce que je fais, ok ? » Lana fit signe que oui avant de s'affairer sur des vêtements sales qui avait été jetés au milieu de la grande chambre.

« Tu t'enfuis encore ? » La voix douce de Mara fit se retourner Sakura et Lana et la regarder. Elle jouait avec le bas du sweat-shirt de l'école de Sakura, ses yeux vide et fixer.

« Oui, mais me connaissant je serai de retour dans la semaine. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas manquer ton anniversaire. » Elle serra Mara dans ses bras sentant la jeune fille trembler.

« Ou vas-tu cette fois ? » c'était une question qu'elle demandai toujours et habituellement Sakura répondait par chez Michael ou Rika.

« Chez Touya, si je peux le trouver, » Marra acquiesça. Elle aimait son demi-frère autant que sa demi-sœur, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu le connaître parc'qu'il était toujours autre part et que David refusait qu'elle le voie.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te rende ton sweater. »

« Non tu peux l'utiliser. Je n'ai pas l'intension de laisser les gens savoir qui je suis. » Marra fit un signe de tête et se retira de l'étreinte. Elle regarda autour de la chambre à tous les objets dans sa chambre qui appartenait à sa première famille. « Okay, je dois y aller et toi avant qu'il remarque que tu as disparu de ta chambre et va te chercher dans la mienne. » Elle regarda Lana attendant avec habitude.

« Na vous inquiété pas maîtresse, je ferai en sorte que l'alarme et la sécurité de votre chambre soit activé quand je sortirai. La clé sera placé dans les roses sous la fenêtre de votre chambre, et s'il vous plait revenez intacte cette fois. »Sakura souri et acquiesça. Elle marcha vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle se mit sur le bacon, pris la clé et descendit avec une plante.

« Oh Sakura, je voulais te dire. Syaoran n'était pas au courant à propos de l'engagement avec toi. On lui a demandé de rester avec moi pendant que Madame Levin et papa parlaient dans la salle à manger mais nous l'avons découvert et il était aussi furieux que toi en ce moment. Il a piqué une crise près de nursery. » Sakura s'arrêta où elle était et fit un regard accusateur à sa demi-sœur.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte, mais merci de me l'avoir dit. » Elle lui envoya un baiser et disparu.

**Middleton **

Il jeta le téléphone pour raccrocher et le regarda pendant un moment, essayant de contrôler sa rage. Ce connard, comment ose-t-il arranger un engagement pour Sakura puis me rappeler l'histoire de la police. Il mis une main dans ses cheveux avant de la placer derrière son cou et jouer avec la fermeture de sa chaîne. Il savait que c'était là raison de son appel, son tempérament était aussi fragile que le sien quand il s'agissait de David, et la connaissant comme il la connaissait, elle s'était assez mis en colère pour avoir des ennuis et essayé l'appeler. Des bras froid lui entourèrent la taille et il vit des doigts fin lui masser son abdomen sensuellement, retraçant son tatoo en forme de soleil autour de son nombril. La tête de Nakuru apparu sur son épaule et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue le faisant sourire.

Il se retourna pour l'enlacer et tressailli. Le bras de Nakuru toucha le bandage ensanglanté qu'il avait mis après s'être fait tirer dessus. « Tu devrait faire attention, cette blessure est toujours en train de guérir. » Répliqua Nakuru alors qu'elle mis ses mains autours de son cou. Il souleva un sourcil puis l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de regarder tous ses amis allongés n'importe comment sur le canapé et le sol en face de lui. Il était tous en mauvais état, pansement, bleus venant du combat qu'il venait de faire avec le gang opposé.

« Alors, qui as-tu appelé pour être autant énervé ? » répliqua un des gars. Il était assis sur le sol la tête contre le canapé, sa petite amie assise entre ses jambes et qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts, les enroulant dans une cravate. Sas cheveux vert olive était coiffé en pics et sale avec du sang collé sur son oreille.

« Mon beau-père, » répliqua Touya surprenant Nakuru. Elle était en train de mordiller son coup et à la mention du beau père s'arrêta.

« Est-ce que Sakura va bien ? » ce fut la première chose qu'elle dit et il souri simplement à son expression, son pouce frôlant sa joue retraçant une égratignure et il fit un signe de tête.

« Ce stupide bâtard a arrangé des fiançailles pour elle et elle a perdu son tempérament. Mais je pense que je devrai aller voir comment elle se porte réellement. Il a aussi coupé sa ligne téléphonique, donc je ne peux pas l'appeler sans qu'il le sache. » Nakuru le relâcha et marchât vers une chaise vide, s'y assit mettant sa main des ses cheveux brun.

« Hey, tu veux qu'on débarquent et lui éclatent la tête ? Je suis toujours énervé qu'on se soit fait piquer le disque par les Dragons alors qu'on se battait contre les Snakes et j'ai besoin d'extérioriser. »

« Yukito ! » répliqua la femme sur ses cuisses, ses yeux bleus comme l'eau s'ouvrant brusquement alors qu'elle se redressait pour le regarder en face. « Il n'y aura aucun coups de feu dans la maison du beau-père de Touya. Même si c'est tentant, » elle l'embrassa sous sa mâchoire puis dirigea son regard vers Touya. « Tu devrais juste vérifier si ta sœur n'est pas en train de faire quelque chose de stupide. »

« T'inquiète Kaho, j'irai voir demain quand j'aurai rencontrer Syaoran et Wolf. Pour l'instant, je vais me coucher. » Il fit un signe de main à ses amis et entras dans le sombre couloirs vers sa chambre. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien fais de stupide.

**Sakura**

Les gardes du domaine la connaissait tellement bien que quand elle sauta à terre ils ne posèrent aucune question. Le chef des gardes lui dit juste de faire attention à elle pendant qu'elle passait et resta là ou il était comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Sakura descendit la rue jusqu'au pont d'autoroute. L'air de la nuit était frais contre ses jambes, la faisant regretter de ne pas avoir changé de vêtements avant de s'en aller. Tremblante elle se serra ses bras contres ses épaules et marcha sous le pont, écoutant les voitures passant au dessus de sa tête. En haut se trouvait la maison de Michel, la maison où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. C'était une maison simple où il vivait seul étant donné que ses parents était décéder. Ça aurait été là où elle se serait arrêtée mais elle avait dit à Mara qu'elle allait trouver Touya et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle ralentit au moment ou elle arriva à hauteur de sa maison et passant devant, ayant lentement des secondes pensée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la passe complètement et qu'elle fut près de la sortie d'une autre route, elle soupira et regarda en bas de la rue. Elle n'était jamais dépassé la maison de Michael seule, seulement quand elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira quand elle vit les deux aiguilles pointer minuit, puis elle commença à traverser la rue pour aller vers Middleton Woods. Elle vivait dans une simple territoire forestier que se partageait trois villes ; Middleton où son frère vivait maintenant, Minton où il y avait des gens riche car les maisons étaient des immense manoirs ou des domaine compact, et Woodlebury où les familles d'un niveau moyen vivaient. Sakura regarda la pancarte annonçant Middleton Town, dont les lettres blanches scintillaient dans la nuit à travers les branches d'arbres.

Marchant le long de la route elle sifflait, empêchant ses oreilles d'entendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose déranger la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voiture hurlée derrière elle et arrivant vire à l'endroit où elle était. Mettant ses mains dans les poche de sa veste elle courut derrière un arbre et attendit que la voiture passe. Elle avait mieux à faire que d'être déranger par quelque personne qui la prendrait au milieu de la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la route derrière l'arbre et regarda alors que la voiture arrivait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête un peu plus loin de là où elle se trouvait. Deux grand types sautèrent alors de la voiture de sport suivit par une fille. Ils marchèrent vers la maison où Sakura était actuellement devant, et celle-ci retourna sur la route feignant une promenade. La fille, d'environ sa taille et son age, s'arrêta et regarda Sakura les croiser.

« Hey toi », sa voix était sèche. Sakura s'arrêta au milieu de sa « promenade », et se retourna gardant une expression neutre. La fille avait un bras blessé, ses doigts fin posés autour de son front où du son coulait. Les deux types étaient aussi blessés mais ils n'avaient aucun aucune plaie à soigné, ils regardèrent leur amie puis Sakura. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là à te promener à cette heure de la nuit ? » sa vois devenait plus douce, la voix sèche n'ayant duré qu'un instant.

Sakura l'observa un moment, la nuit cachant son visage. « Ai-je besoin d'une raison ? » les deux garçons émirent un petit rire. La fille par contre roula des yeux avant de sourire.

« Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. » elle s'arrêta pensant à quelque chose alors qu'elle la regardait. Il vit son uniforme puis ses mains tremblantes dans sa veste. « Tu t'es enfui n'est pas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Middleton avant et je pense que tu es une gamine de Minton. » Habituellement quand quelqu'un la traitait de gamine elle aurait été sur la défensive et répliquer mais le ton de la fille était sympathique et elle avait une blessure qui avait besoin d'être soigné.

« Tu devrais vraiment soigner cette blessure. Trop de sang et tu tombes dans les pomme. » Elle le savait par expérience ayant vu son frère revenir avec une blessure de ce genre il y a deux ans avant de partir.

« Quel est ton nom fillette ? » une des garçon demanda finalement. Sakura tournât son regard vers lui, son visage était caché dans la nuit mais elle arriva à deviner deux anneaux autours de sa bouche et de ses oreilles.

« Sakura Kinomoto, » le gars grogna quelque chose à propos de son nom de famille mais elle ne sut pas quoi, son regard se portât sur l'autre gars qui était caché dans l'ombre et la regardait intensément. La fille fit un petit sifflement avant de se diriger vers la lumière de la rue regardant Sakura avec un nouvel intérêt. C'est la sœur de ce type ?

Ses Yeux gris recherchait l'expression de Sakura avant de faire un petit sourire. « Pourquoi ne resterais tu pas avec nous cette nuit ? Il est minuit et habituellement les officiers commencent à chercher dans les rues les gangs et autres. Tu es sur le territoire des Dragon. Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'allons pas te kidnapper ou d'autre truc du même genre. Je vis ici avec ces deux là et un autre, voila. Nos parents nous ont abandonnés il y a des années. » C'était plus d'information que Sakura avait besoin de savoir mais quand elle entendit une autre voiture tourner au coin de la rue et acquiesça et la suivit dans la petite maison.

**To be continued...**

Thanks for the reviews :

_Kawaiicherryblossom _– You're my first reviewer, glad you liked it. Hope I got your name right.

_Bex Drake - _Thank you for the review and saying that it doesn't look like LWL's story. I know there are lots of gang stories out but I've read most of them and a lot of them are remakes of her stuff which totally pisses me off.

_Tigress Berry -_Thanks...I promise I won't disappoint you. Her stories are really good and mine are close to it, I know that for a fact. Besides I'm not the only one working on this, my friend Cori's helping.

**N'hesiter pas a me faire par de vos point de vue et avis! sans doute a la semaine prochaine mais c'est un oeu tendu pour le moment car j'ai le bac francais dnc fo ke je revise un minimum kan mem! bizz**


	3. Jonathan et les Dragons

A/N: There's a slight change of summary. It's still the same summary except Sakura and another character get a little closer before she gets closer to Syaoran and he doesn't exactly come in for awhile. Don't kill me for that either. Part one of the story is all of Sakura meeting the gangs Wolfs and Dragons and learning about the war and getting crossed with in them before she actually joins.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor will I ever.

Tattoos: **Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Black with red and silver leader_

_Black with red second in command_

_Black regular_

_**Réponse au review:** (au fait vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Sarah neko88 ca fait zarbe ken meme.. lol...je suis peut etre bizarre)  
**Archangel.gaia:** _merci merci pour tes reviews franchement ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a quand meme des gens qui lise cette fics! c'est a toi de découvrir si Touya est un cat ou pastu le découvrira surement dans peu de temps lol, Syaoran est évidament le leader des Wolf mais il te manque quand meme quelque chose a se sujet...et pour les fautes merci en fait j'écrit sur word puis je transfert or sur word les fautes n'y sont pas (du moin pas sang ni de...) alors je vais essayer de regler se probleme bientot mais pour le moment je suis un peu overbooker avec la traduction d'un coté et des examen le 10 et le 22 juin...  
**_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:_** Je pense que toutes tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre... mais pour le rencontre Sakura /Syaoran il va falloir encore attendre un peu (un à deux chapitres dsl..)...

_**Wolfs Reign**_

**Première partie :Jonathan et les Dragons :**

Il s'avéra que Sakura était beaucoup plus fatigué qu'elle le pensait. Dès que la fille lui eu montrée un lit vide, elle s'y étendis pour trouver immédiatement le sommeil. Elle était maintenant réveillée, la lumière du soleil filtrée par la porte fenêtre lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle enfouit sa tête sous la couette verte alors qu'elle essayait à de se rendormir mais un grand boom la fit se lever brusquement. Un flot de juron se fit entendre suivit pour un autre boom. Posant ses pieds hors du lit, elle remit bien sa jupe et se mit debout. Les jurons recommencèrent, plus claire cette fois, elle devina alors qu'ils venaient d'une femme. Rejetant sa capuche noir au-dessus de ses cheveux châtain emmêlés elle fit un pas dans le hall étroit. Les fracas avaient cessé mais les jurons se faisaient toujours entendre mais la formulation était inventée ce qui la fit rire.

Pendant qu'elle passait, elle jetait en coup d'œil aux photos accrochées sur le mur. La plupart représentant les adolescents habitant dans cette maison mais une d'elle représentait une famille complète où la fille que Sakura avait rencontré la nuit dernière figurait. Se sentant soudain perdu, elle entra dans le living room. Un écran plat était accroché au mur, qui montrait le groupe de Rock, FUSE, et le grand divan en cuir était placé en face. Deux types, les deux avaient des cheveux blanchis coiffés en pics dans tous les sens qui montraient les anneaux sur leurs oreilles, étaient étendus dessus, leurs visages calmes alors qu'il dormait. Ils étaient jumeaux, sauf que l'un avait une cicatrice sur sa joue droite qui était en ce moment recouverte de dessin de fleurs aux stylos. Elle souri pendant qu'elle passait, voyant les mêmes marques de stylo sur son frère.

Elle passa au dessus d'un chat orange et blanc qui faisait ses griffes sur un grattoir positionner à coté de la porte d'où les bruits venaient. Elle entra dans un salle plus fraîche qui était enfumé jusqu'au plafond. La voix de la fille devint plus forte. Le petit hall entré était bloqué par des meubles ouverts qu'elle referma au passage et fit un pas dans la cuisine vert clair. La fille de la nuit passée sa baladait en boxer et un tank top de l'armée, tenant une grande casserole dans sa main en même temps qu'une cannette de Spam. A coté d'elle se trouvait un toast totalement brûlé dans un toaster lui aussi brûlé d'où sortait des flamme. Sakura fit un pas en avant et observa avec une fascination muette la fille de dos.

Son ossature était minuscule et une longue cicatrice apparaissant sous la chemise passait à travers le milieu du dos. La ligne blanche de la peau prouvait qu'elle était vielle. Près de celle-ci, se trouvaient les premières lignes d'un tatouage noir. Sakura essaya de reconnaître le motif et opta soit pour un Dragon soit pour un Serpent. Les longs cheveux teints en bleu de la fille était tressé et tordus en une sorte de chignon pour éviter qu'ils tombent sur son visage. Elle nota alors le bandage et le sang qui avait souillé le vêtement enroulé autour de la blessure de la nuit dernière, c'était juste à coté d'un autre tatouage en forme de rose avec un ange. Elle se retourna alors et cria pratiquement à la vue de Sakura derrière elle.

"Tu aurais pu m'avertir," répondit elle avec une voix sèche pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers un autre coté.

"Je suis désolé ; J'ai entendu du bruit alors je me suis levé pour voir ce que c'était." Sakura regarda avec intérêt comme elle portait les œufs et le lard vers la poêle brûlante.

"Désolé pour le bruit. C'était mon tour de faire le petit déjeuner, je voulais le faire avant que les gars se soient réveillés." Le grésillement du lard se fit entendre et Sakura marcha vers elle, prit des oeufs et en cassa quelques uns

"Je peux t'aider, au moins je peux le faire pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé dormir ici." La fille acquiesça simplement et lui tendit de la nourriture.

"Au fait, je suis Mireille." Sakura la regarda une bref moment avant de saisir un des plats qui avaient été empilés dans un coin lui a alors commencé à fendre davantage elle fendit un œuf et commença à cuisiner. "Ça te dérange pas de me dire pourquoi tu as fugué La voix de Mireille était plus douce quand elle plaça du bacon dans le plat des œuf.

"J'étais folle de rage." Sakura saisi de nouveau un plat. "Mon beau-père a arrangé un mariage pour moi mais il a dépassé la ligne quand il a débranché ma ligne téléphonique et n'a laissé mon frère parler avec moi. J'ai également découvert à ce sujet que c'était à cause de lui que mon frère est parti de la maison pour Middleton." Un énorme bâillement comme celui d'un ours se fit entendre derrière faisant les deux filles sursauter et Sakura fit tombé son oeuf.

Sakura se retourna, son cœur battant la chamade. Un des jumeaux se tenait devant eux, son boxer bleu sortant un peu de son baggy ample pendant qu'il s'étirait. La cicatrice qu'elle avait notée avant, était cachée derrière un de ses bras tendus, étalant les fleurs, cela ressemblait maintenant à un étalement de couleur. Mireille se retourna et finit de faire son bacon pour le placé dans une assiette qu'elle passa au garçon. Sakura restait sur place, les yeux fixés sur la poignée argentée d'un pistolet sur sa taille. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa main brûlait avant qu'il dise quelque chose alors avec en un souffle… elle cria de douleur. Mireille saisit le poignet de Sakura et bloqua sa main brûlante sous l'eau courante avant d'aller chercher un paquet de glace dans congélateur.

"Fichue fille," Mireille a pris la main et plaça la glace doucement sur la main rouge, l'enveloppant avec une grande bande élastique ainsi elle pourrait utiliser sa main libre pour d'autre chose.

"Ça va ?" demanda le type faisant un pas pour se rapprocher. Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main palpitante avant d'incliner la tête silencieusement.

"Ca pique toujours mais ça ira mieux après des heures de douleurs." Il lui souri d'un air affecté avant de tendre une main.

"Je suis Jonathan, un des types de la nuit passée. Tu as dit que ton nom c'était Sakura, n'est ce pas?" elle inclina la tête prenant sa main avec sa droite puisque sa gauche ne pouvait pas et il souri juste. "Ryan c'était l'autre, tu le rencontrera ce soir s'il se montre."

"Ce soir ?"

"Tu reste n'est ce pas ?" Mireille regardait Sakura maintenant, voulant savoir la même chose. Sakura étudia l'expression de Jonathan puis celle de Mireille.

"OK, Je reste. Je peux d'abord appeler quelqu'un? Juste pour dire à mon demi-soeur que je vais bien."

"Ouais, bien sûr. Le seul téléphone dans la maison est dans ta chambre." Elle inclina la tête et silencieusement sortit de la cuisine.

**Résidence De Hino**

Mara regardait fixement la porte fermée de sa-demi-soeur. La porte peinte en lavande avait été fermée à clef avec la sécurité et les chaînes de l'intérieur ; elle ne pouvait pas y entré sans se faire remarquer. Naturellement, elle ne le voulait pas entrer. Les objets à l'intérieur n'avaient aucune utilité pour elle; tout était vieux appartenant à ses parents. Elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle aurait voulu dormir dans le lit de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Son père était furieux ce matin au déjeuner quand il avait appris la disparition de Sakura il avait même essayer de voir si elle n'était pas juste assise dans sa chambre ne faisant rien.

C'était une erreur sur sa part. La sécurité avait bloqué toutes les portes de la maison, que la police, qui aidait Sakura à garder ses objets de valeurs à l'intérieur de sa chambre, a menacé d'arrêter David s'il essayait encore. Mara souri mentalement à l'image de son père rouge de colère. Elle soupira fortement et se dirigea vers l'aile nord de la maison. Elle avait des leçons de piano et David n'allait pas accepter ce qu'elle allait demander. Une fois devant les doubles portes blanches de la salle de musique, elle regarda ses cheveux roux qui ondulaient autours de son menton avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer dans la pièce.

Le soleil a brillé à travers les rideaux blancs, laissant la lumière du soleil scintiller dans la salle parfumée à la rose. Des meubles en chêne se trouvaient dans l'immense salle et un grand piano reposait contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Mara se dirigeât vers lui ; ignorant le fait que les bonnes avaient arrêté de nettoyer et lui souriait maintenant voulant encourager l'enfant. Elles savaient toutes ce qui ce passait grâce à Lana mais elles aimaient bien les deux enfants alors elles n'allaient pas le répéter au maître de maison. Le professeur de piano était assit sur une des chaises près du piano et écrivait dans son grand cahier de musique noir. Son grand nez arrêta pratiquement le mouvement du stylo. Il leva les yeux pour savoir si elle était arrivé, mais rapidement recommença à écrire.

L'ignorant tous autant elle s'assit, laissant sa jupe en soie se mettre autour de ses pied nus. De nouveau elle portait le pull molletonné trop grand, elle ne l'avait pas enlevé sauf à la douche et quand elle s'était changée mais elle l'avait remis aussitôt. Elle se positionna alors ses doigts pour commencés les échauffements, faisant sourire le maussade professeur et à rayer des notes dans son papier. La salle lumineuse et chaude fut remplie de musique calme qu'elle créait pendant environ une heure et demi avant que le professeur ne place ses doigts affreux au-dessus de ses propres doigts pour l'arrêter. Elle soupira mentalement et se leva pour faire une révérence. Il l'a regarda puis la félicita pour ses progrès jusqu'à ce que Ashlee, la femme de chambre personnelle de Mara, entre dans la pièce avec des rafraîchissements; il a sorti pour parler avec David.

"Vous faites des progrès Mademoiselle Mara. Mademoiselle Sakura sera heureuse de l'apprendre quand elle reviendra." La jeune bonne tendit un verre de citronnade à sa maîtresse. Mara l'a remercia et sortit de la pièce par l'escalier de derrière ne voulant pas rencontrer David au cas où il sortait plus tôt de son bureau.

Elle descendit dans le salon pour regarder la télé avant sa prochaine leçon : Tir à l'arc. Elle s'allongeât sur le divan et zappa les chaînes de l'écran plat. Sur MTV, il y avait des clips vidéo et elle en regarda quelqu'un qu'elle aimait bien avant de changer de chaîne pour CARTOON NETWORK pour regarder Wolfs Rain puis changea encore pour tomber sur FUSE pour regarder plus de clip qu'elle aimait. Ses yeux bleus glace commençaient s'endormir pendant la chanson d'Ashlee Simpson. La sonnette la réveilla en sursaut et elle s'assit faisant craquer ses membres puis le leva et marche comme un robot vers la porte.

Toute la maison resta silencieuse alors que les bonnes regardaient qui était. Lana se tenait dans les escaliers, choqué de voir cette personne se diriger vers la porte. Mara attira son attention et Lana descendit la dernière marche et couru vers elle se cheveux blond flottant derrière elle.

"C'est maître Touya," chuchota Lana dans son oreille. Mara s'inquiéta et tourna la tête vers les escaliers sachant que son père descendrait bientôt pour saluer. Quand elle n'a vu aucun signe elle a fit un pas. Lui tournait le dos; la veste en cuir qu'il portait avait un loup géant sur le dos, les yeux argent brillant dans le noir.

« Que fais tu là ? » fut ce qui sorti de sa bouche. Touya, légèrement surpris par la voix féminine, se tournât et souri quand il vit sa demi-soeur. Il tenait sur quelqu'un par la main et que Mara regarda fixement, c'était une fille d'environ son âge avec de longs cheveux brun attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

"Mara, ce n'est pas le temps de tes leçons?" sa voix était légèrement inquiète mais il était souriant et se baissât pour étreindre son soeur. Il ne la haïssait pas autant que David mais avait du mal a accepté qu'elle était sa progéniture. Elle l'étreignis en retour mais sursauta quand elle entendit une forte, vibrante voix haineuse traverser la maison.

"Mara retourne à tes leçons !" David hurlait du premier étage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son beau fils. La fille toujours pendu au bras de Touya, regardait fixement, légèrement effrayée l'homme grand devant elle. Mara murmura un salut puis disparut de la porte avec Lana.

"Je vois que tu est toujours aussi autoritaire." La voie de Touya était tellement haineuse qu'elle fit dresser les cheveux de tout le monde, y compris Nakuru. Elle n'avait jamais été témoin de cette tonalité même pendant leurs combats avec un autre gang.

"Que faites-vous ici ? Tu n'est invité que dans deux semaines." David a donné la fille à son un regard dangereux latéral avant qu'il ait tourné sa haine à son beau-fils.

"Je suis ici pour Sakura. Cette adorable conversation d'hier soir a fait qu'elle me manque tellement que je ne peux attendre plus de deux jours." À la mention de Sakura, Lana et Mara ont pratiquement crié. Ainsi elle ne l'a pas encore rejoint ? Mara observé dans silencieux, espérant sa soeur était bien.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je permettrais à ce gosse d'être avec vous ? C'en ai déjà assez qu'elle soit hors de contrôle mais qu'elle soit avec un délinquant tel que toi...heh,"

"Où est-elle ?" La voix de Touya était dangereusement basse. Nakuru a serré sa prise sur son bras pendant qu'elle prenait un regard aux deux têtes sautantes de Mara et de Lana.

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne le sais pas? Et pendant tous ce temps je pensai qu'elle était avec toi. Ceci prouve que je me suis trompé." Le rire de David rempli bientôt la maison et Touya s'avança, se libérant de Nakuru. Nakuru a rapporté une mesure, sentant son câble de muscles avec colère qui bouillait lentement chez lui.

"Savez ce qui ?"

"Elle a fuguée, probablement elle est allée chez un de ses petits amis à ce club redoutable où elle s'esquive le samedi tellement elle est effrayé de faire partie de cette fam. -."

"Si elle est blésée je te jure que tu..." Touya fit un pas en avant, se préparant à frapper son beau-père mais Nakuru et Lana essayaient de le retenir. "Tu va souhaiter de n'avoir jamais connu ma mère, connard. Je vais défouler sur ta putain de tête… »

"Arrête Touya !" La voix de Nakuru tremblait à cause de la force qu'elle utilisait contre son petit ami. Il l'a ignorée et a continué à combattre sa prise autour de sa taille, criant hors des menaces qui ont fait chacun dans la chambre rougir.

"Maître Touya, sil-vous plait contrôler vous ou il va appeler la police." Lana serrait les dents alors qu'elle mettait toute sa force pour retenir ses poings.

"Sortez-vous écume sans valeur. Prenez que chienne à vous et sortez de ma maison !" Le visage de David s était devenu pale face aux menaces qui plus est, tous les domestiques avait arrêté ce qu'elles faisaient et essayaient de retenir Touya.

"Votre maison ? Tu ne pourrais pas vivre dans cette maison si je n'était pas en vie et faisant partie de cette famille. Ou tu t'en souviens pas ? Mon père avait mis tous les argent et documents dans mon nom avant qu'il ait passé loin ? Même ma mère a mis mon nom pour la garde de Mara et de Sakura si quelque chose se produisait dans cette maison laquelle t'appartient d'après tes dires." C'était quelque chose que David ne voulait pas se faire rappeler. Il était rouge comme une tomate puis se retourna et disparu vers les escaliers. Le claquement d'une porte quelque part montra qu'il s'était enfermé.

Touya fut libéré par Lana et il commença à avancer où Mara était apparu. Les domestiques étaient retournés à leur travail, leurs visages pale face à la colère de leur jeune maître. Nakuru garda sa prise sur sa taille et se glissa simplement à l'avant pour voir son visage rouge. La blessure sur le coté avait recommencé à saigner et elle le senti grimacer alors qu'il se tournait se préparant à sortir mais Mara le retint. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et des larmes silencieuses descendaient sur son visage.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est Sakura?" C'était un chuchotement, effrayé que son père revienne et entende. Nakuru et Touya la regarda fixement.

" Non, je suis censé savoir ?" demanda-t-il, le venin de sa voix partie et remplacée par son calme habituel.

"Elle a dit la nuit dernière qu'elle allait te chercher. Elle ne reste pas longtemps après avoir trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait quand elle part." Lana se monta derrière l'enfant et plaça un bras autour de son épaule. Touya regarda silencieusement dans ses yeux et elle acquiesça.

"Bien, je vais la retrouver. Je vous appellerai quand je l'aurai retrouvé ou je reviendrai avec elle avant ton anniversaire, OK?" En réponse Mara se jeta sans ses bras, ignorant le sentiment collant du sang venant de sa chemise noire. "Sort elle vraiment dans des clubs le samedi ?" Mara a s'éloigna d'un pas et l'inclinât sa tête. (Désolé pour le langage... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

**Quelque part dans Middleton**

Sakura se reposait sur les marches du perron, regardant alors que Mireille, Jonathan, et son frère Nick essayaient de nettoyer leur voiture qu'ils avaient mit à l'arrière. Elle les observa silencieusement, ne voulant pas les déranger puisqu'il était en train de parler d'un certain disque et qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était toujours sous la douche. Mireille portait le boxer de ce matin avec le haut d'un bikini noir se croisant à l'arrière. Le tatouage était maintenant complètement visible maintenant et Sakura vit un dragon noir sur le creux de ses reins, entortiller dans des flammes rouge. C'était une conception étonnante, mais ça semblait douloureux à avoir puisqu'elle était si maigre et osseuse. Nick se mit derrière Mireille et renversa un saut d'eau savonneuse sur sa tête la manquant de peu. Elle poussa des cris perçants quand l'eau qui avait éclaboussé le capot l'éclaboussa.

Comme Jonathan ce matin, Nick portait un baggy et aucun T-shirt. Le même tatouage de dragon était évident sur son épaule droite, rouge plus visible que celui de Mireille mais c'était toujours le même tatouage en longueur. (Les deux sont second en commandement) Prenant le tuyau, Mireille l'arrosa le faisant courir et se cacher de l'autre côté de la voiture près de Jonathan qui essayait désespérément de protéger son visage de l'eau. Le sentiment d'être perdu traversa Sakura et elle dit regarder ailleurs que les joyeux adolescents. Elle avait sept ans quand son frère et elle faisaient la même chose quand ils lavaient la voiture mais ils ne le firent plus quand David entra dans leurs vies et que Touya ne vivat plus sous le même toit.

Elle avait essayé de l'appeler en premier, voulant lui dire qu'elle était à Middleton Wood mais il n'était pas chez lui alors elle renonça et avait essayé le téléphone de Mara mais elle n'était pas là non plus. Ashlee était celui à reprendre et ainsi elle à gauche le message avec elle mais connaissant la jeune bonne, elle oublierait jusqu'à ce que le sujet ait été soulevé. Elle soupira et fixa son regard fixe sur une tache du convertible noir. Elle aurait souhaité que Touya l'appelle maintenant ; elle voulait lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Bien sur, elle aima bien Mireille et les jumeaux ; ils étaient drôles et merveilleux à avoir autour, particulièrement les jumeaux. Jonathan avait insisté pour faire un petit numéro au petit déjeuner pour avérer qu'ils n'étaient pas identiques de n'importe quelle sorte ce qui avait fini avec la cuisine totalement retournée avec des plats cassés et de la nourriture sur les murs. Même après ça, Jonathan l'avait aidé à nettoyer et ils avaient fini par une bataille de coussins en raison de quelque chose qu'il avait dit et rit jusqu'à ce que Mireille soit venu et d'arrêter parce que quelqu'un voulait parler à Jonathan au téléphone.

Mireille arrêta le tuyau et regarda derrière elle vers Sakura qui regardait fixement au loin repensant à ce matin. Nick vint derrière elle avec un seau savonneux vide. Elle souri d'un air entendu et rempli le seau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été plein alors Jonathan le pris et s'avança sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière Sakura, son ombre derrière lui pour éviter qu'elle voit deux personne. Compte jusqu'à trois, il souleva lentement le seau et l vida. Sakura poussa un cri perçant à la sensation du froid refroidissant ses os. Le haut du bikini de Mireille, qu'elle lui avait prêter tombait lentement de ses épaules car il était trop grand et elle dut tiré sur les bretelle avant de se relever et de faire face à Jonathan souriant qui tenait un tuyau dans une main et le seau vide dans l'autre. Se reculant, faisant attention à ne pas se tomber, elle regarda derrière et vit les deux autre avec des seaux et un autre tuyau.

"Vous n'oserez pas," elle fit un pas sur le coté pour éviter les trois. Ils se jetèrent juste sur elle, Jonathan le premier. Le tatouage de dragon noir sur son abdomen était perlé d'eau et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ses abdos parfait, une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

Une seconde avant qu'ils ne puissent l'avoir, elle fit un tacle à Jonathan au sol, le reversa sur l'herbe humide, il lâcha automatique ment le tuyau qu'il tenait, celui-ci ce mit a mettre de l'eau partout transformant l'herbe en boue. Elle enroula ses bras minces autour de son estomac et le tint étroitement, en ne le laissant pas se lever ou se déplacer pendant que les deux autres pulvérisaient de l'eau sur eux. Elle cria de rire avec lui pendant que l'eau froide les engourdissait. Ouvrant les yeux elle regarda fixement les yeux gris lui souriant et elle se perdit dans ceux-ci. Ils étaient si glacials et dur que si elle essayait assez dure elle pourrait se voir à l'intérieur. La sensation de son corps parfait sous elle la fit rougir et perdre sa poigne sur lui ce qui fut une erreur. Jonathan saisi cette occasion pour la renverser en arrière, tenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et se reposant sur son estomac pour éviter quelle lui donne des coup de pied.

"Laisse tomber et je te laisse partir." Il la taquinait. Sakura ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire tandis que Mireille lui chatouillait les cotes alors que Nick a coté qui mettait de l'eau partout avec le tuyau.

"Je n'abandonnerai jamais... face... à quelqu'un comme toi." elle respira, essayant de contrôler son rire en même temps qu'elle essayait d'échapper à sa prise sur ses bras et jambes. Il était plus léger alors elle a pensé mais il mettait toujours tout son poids sur elle afin de la garder en bas de le rendre difficile à respirer tout en riant.

"Es tu sur de ça ?" Jonathan souri d'un air affecté et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres chaudes sur son nombril. Le visage de Mireille souri en observant, arrêtant lentement l'attaque de chatouillis sur la jeune fille. Les yeux de Sakura se vidèrent quand elle senti ses lèvres sur sa peau lisse puis un bruit râpeux fort venu de ces lèvres et elle hurla de rire à la sensation du chatouillement.

Il le refit encore et elle commença à se battre sous lui, ses hanches sous les sienne. "Okay...j'abandonne." Jonathan le refit encore une fois avant de regarder dans ses yeux mouillés. La libérant, il l'aida à ses remettre sur pieds. Sakura le regardât avec un air malin avant de sourire à Mireille et à Nick qui riaient toujours.

"Voila ce qu'on obtient quand on rêve." Commenta-t-il et Sakura souri d'un air affecté.

"Ah," elle lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour de son estomac pendant qu'elle commençait à attaquer sa tête avec ses poings. Jonathan enroula un bras autour de sa taille mince pour la tenir tandis que son autre main commençait à la chatouiller la faisant rire comme une folle et arrêter. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à terre, elle était sous lui pendant qu'il la chatouillait sans fin. La boue de ses doigts commença à enduire sa peau faisant à sa sensation l'humidité. Leur jeu s'arrêta quand une forte toux les interrompit. Jonathan s'arrêta abruptement et leva les yeux.

"Désolé d'interrompre... ce uh, jeu... mais on a autre chose à faire." À la tonalité de cette voix Jonathan se leva, aidant Sakura à faire de même. Elle regarda leurs visages un peu en colère avant de lever les yeux au nouvel arrivés. Il était aussi grand que les jumeaux, avec les cheveux blonds malpropres et les yeux bruns foncés avec deux anneaux à chaque coté.

"OK," Mireille commença à marcher devant, essayant d'enlever la boue qui avait durci ses jambes. Elle regarda derrière elle vers Sakura qui se tenait toujours avec Jonathan. "Sakura pourquoi n'irais tu pas te laver pendant que nous parlons avec Seiya ?" Sakura inclina la tête silencieusement et commença à suivre son Jonathan près d'elle, la tenant toujours à la taille. _Je me demande ce qu'ils font_.

(J'ai remarquer que la plupart des gars dans le gang des dragons avaient des cheveux blond)

Jonathan attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau couler dans la salle de bains avant de se retourner lentement et regarder fixement Seiya qui se reposait sur le divan avec Mireille et Nick. Ils avaient nettoyer la boue de leur petit jeu de tous à l'heure et attendait maintenant les nouvelles qu'apportait leur leader.

"Pourquoi est elle encore là ? Il est presque quatre heures et elle est toujours avec vous." Fut tous ce qui sortit de la bouche de Seiya.

"Elle reste avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à retourner chez son beau-père." Jonathan avait répondu sur la défensif. Il avait commencé à avoir des petits sentiments pour cette fille et ils le savaient tous parce qu'ils lui en avaient parlé pendant qu'elle prenait une douche tout à l'heure.

"Elle fait parti des Wolf," répondit-t-il brusquement.

"Nous ne le savons pas, c'est un fait. Tu as vu, elle n'a aucun Tatouage, de rien du tout, et elle n'a eu aucune réaction à nos tatouages." Mireille avait répondu avant Jonathan.

"Son frère fait parti des Wolf donc elle est toujours dangereuse en tant que Wolf." À la mention de son frère Mireille cria pratiquement. "Bien que, si elle n'est pas encore un membre, on pourrait se servir d'elle." Jonathan se poussa du mur où il se tenait pour se diriger vers Seiya et l'observer.

"Tu ne l'utilisera en rien du tous. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retrouver entre deux batailles. Si elle est sa sœur il se rendra compte que nous cachons quelque chose. De plus, tu est venu ici pour nous dire les ordre à suivre à propos du second disque et non pas pour parler de la fille." Seiya inclina la tête et souri d'un air affecté pendant qu'il leur disait leur nouvelle mission.

Merci pour les Reviews!


	4. course poursuite à la pizzéria

Ying2Fa aka Neko88, yes j'ai changé de pseudo, en tout cas désolé d'avoir autant trainée mais j'était en plein ewamen de bac, seulement du francais me direz vous, mais j'ai vraiment pas envi de perdre des point sur ca... en tout cas je vais me dépécher pour la suite.. parce que c'est ultra long comme travail! en tout cas: enjoy!

Partie une : course poursuite à la pizzeria :

Sakura regardait fixement le téléphone posé sur le lit cinq heures plus tard. Ses genoux étaient ramassés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur bleu marine. Elle avait remis son uniforme puisque le short et le bikini qu'elle portait plus tôt étaient encore humides et qu'il faisait plus froid depuis que le soir tombait. Une sorte de couverture indienne était étroitement serré autour de ses jambes pendant qu'elle jouait avec. Elle avait essayer d'appeler Mara encore une fois pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas avec Touya mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'avoir, alors elle avait essayer une de ses amies mais elles étaient déjà au club où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller à cet heure ci. Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à sa porte. Lentement celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jonathan, portant un large T-shirt Green Day et un baggy noir. Elle lui sourit, se poussant un peu pour lui laisser de la place pour s'asseoir. Il s'assit, ses yeux gris parcourant sa chambre avec son sac et tous son maquillage et vêtements disposés partout dans la chambre.

« As-tu réussi à joindre ta sœur ? », demanda-t-il en brissant le silence. Sakura le regarda tout en croisant ses jambes devant elle avant de secouer sa tête, laissant ses mèches brunes s'echapper devant ses yeux.

"Demi-soeur," corrigea-t-elle le faisant s'excuser. "J'était actuellement en train de voir si mon amie Rika allait me rappeler puisque je l'ai appeler il n'y a pas longtemps." Il acquiesça. Contre toute attente il releva sa tête pour voir son visage et toucha légèrement la poudre qu'elle avait sur les joues. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge alors qu'elle regardait dans les ses yeux gris qui plongeait dans son regard. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle était sur qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser si il le voulait. Une drôle de sensation dans son estomac la fit se reculer et elle lui fit une mine sardonique le faisant sourire.

(: Si vous voulez savoir a quoi ressemble les yeux de Jonathan... pensez à Knives de Trigun. C'est presque les mêmes yeux gris et une petite cicatrice sur la joue droite)

"Hé, tu veux aller prendre une pizza ou autre chose ? Mireille et les autre ne vont pas revenir avant un bout de temps et j'ai faim." A l'entente du mot nourriture, l'estomac de Sakura grogna fortement. Il rigola, "Je prend ça pour un oui."

Elle ria également, puis glissa sur le lit pour se relever. Replaçant le téléphone sur la table de chevet elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle ne lui arrivait qu'au menton ce qui la surpris et lui fit lever les yeux. "Ah... je suggère que tu mette un pull ou autre chose qui tiennent chaud." Il regarda ses vêtements, et s'arrêta sur ses jambes.

"Pourquoi ?" confuse, elle regarda son uniforme vert et bleu clair.

"T'es un gosse de Minton, Middleton déteste les habitants de Minton et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient qu'une des pom-pom girl de la meilleure équipe de football soit dans leurs territoire." Elle se baissa donc pour prendre un pull bleu sur le sol qu'elle avait sortit tout à l'heure.

"Je ne suis pas un gosse," répondit elle pendant qu'elle enfilait son pull. Jonathan souri d'un air affecté et la souleva, la faisant criée avec surprise, sa veste retomba sur ses coudes.

"T'es qu'une gamine," dit il pendant qu'il la renversait sur le lit, lui au dessus elle. "Et mignonne avec ça," elle tira la langue pendant qu'elle mettait ses bras sur son torse, regardant à nouveau ses yeux. Il interrompit les regards et commença à la chatouiller à la taille la faisant admettre qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine. Elle rit fort, essayant de protéger son estomac.

"Ok….. OK je suis une gamine!" hurla-t-elle alors qu'il continuait à attaquer ses points sensibles. Il s arrêta soudain, et souri d'un air affecté devant son visage rouge. Elle tira la langue encore une fois, et le repoussa. Elle replaça sa veste et la ferma a moitié, elle luyi jeta un regard. « Tu es démoniaque"

"Je sais," son sourire devint encore plus diabolique quand il remit correctement son T-shirt. Elle rougit fortement et murmura un merci. Il lui pris la main et la fit sortir de la maison vers une moto rouge foncé.

Il l'aida a monter sur la moto puis luis tendit un casque noir. Elle le mit sur sa tête et s'accrocha à sa taille. Le reeve de la moto la fit tremblée, elle n'était jamais montée sur une moto avant. Un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il fit sauté la moto puis la démarra et se dirigea de l'allée à la route près de l'autoroute, où ils rejoignirent d'autre voitures. Sa poigne se faisait plus forte autour du corps parfaitement proportionné de Jonathan, quand il les fit aller plus vite et slalomés entre les voitures. La chaleurs émanant de lui l'ensommeillait, mais l'adrénaline due à la vitesse la gardait en éveille et en alerte. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire a cette heure de la nuit. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'ils ne seraient qu'à quelques pas de lui.

**Maskai Corporations Building 2**

Les lumières du building s'éteignirent complètement lorsque le disjoncteur explosa sur commande. Le reste des travailleurs qui étaient restés tard pour finir leurs travails s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent au alentour alors que la lumière rouge de secours s'allumait leur donnant un aspect rougeâtre étrange. Un homme au cheveux noir tirés en arrière, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un homme d'affaire, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea précautieusement vers la porte. Le reste de ses partenaires étaient déjà en train de regarder derrière l'embrasure des portes pour voir si le concierge n'avait pas juste grillé les circuits. Il desserra sa cravate bleu marine pour être moi gêner avant de jeter un coup d'œil au palier de l'escalier de l'étage inférieur où se situait le bureau du directeur. La porte du sous-sol était entrouverte, et il s'arrêta, soudain alerté par la penser qu'il pourrait y avoir des intrus dans l'immeuble. Un de ses collège de travaille, une femme d'age moyen au cheveux noire vint a coté de lui et le surpris en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Un gros crash se fit entendre du bureau de leur boss et l'homme regarda vers l'aile ouest. La femme retira sa main et tous les deux coururent vers le bureau.  
La lumière d'urgence rouge s'éteignit soudainement et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la porte fermé. Le changement de lumière les mirent plus en alerte, la femme avança alors sa main vers la poignée. Un crash se fit entendre suivit par une suite de juron étouffés. Les deux employer se regardèrent, perplexes. Le reste des employés qui avaient simplement sortit leurs têtes se précipitaient maintenant vers la sortie, leur attaché-case avec tous leurs travails dans leurs mains. La femme atteignit lentement la porte quand deux coups de feu se firent entendre de l'intérieur la faisant s'arrêter et grincer la porte.

"Le disque," chuchotèrent ils.

Le disque était essentiel pour Maskai Corporation. Il contenait beaucoup de dossiers avec des fichiers sur les firmes judiciaire en association avec Maskai corp et contenant des information sur chaque citoyens d'Angleterre et du Japon. Les membres très importants. Les bruits recommencèrent suivis cette fois par un coup de feu et un bruit de glace brisé. Elle agrippa plus fermement la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux filles blessées et un homme mort reposant sur le bureau, son sang coulant sur les documents. Les deux filles se retournèrent au son du grincement de la porte, leurs visages cachés par l'obscurité..

« Pas un geste », une forte voix masculine se fit entendre surprenant les deux employers. Un bout de métal froid se fit sentir sur le dos de la femme qui se pétrifia sur place, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une arme. « Où est le disque ? » demanda-t-il a une des filles.  
« Tu es en retard Kinomoto, nous l'avons et maintenant toi et ta petite copine aller être pris dès que le bâtiment explosera ». Expliqua la fille blessé avant de courir et sauté dans le vide prenant par surprise les autre, et arrachant un cris de surprise à la femme.

« Merde », répliqua l'autre fille donnant un coup fort sur le bureau mais elle ne bougea pas de là ou elle était. Son arme tombât par terre et elle fit un geste évasif pour le rattraper..

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda, tremblante, la femme qui sentait toujours l'arme dans son dos, atteignant lentement la main de son co-équipier qui la pris en tremblant .

"Nakuru ? Ça va ? » Répliqua celui appelé Kinomoto alors qu'il s'éloignait des deux employer près de la porte. La femme se relaxa dès qu'elle sentit que le pistolet n'était plus derrière son dos mais elle ne se relaxa pas quand elle réalisa que l'homme mort sur le bureau était leur patron.

"Ouais mais cette salope ma écrasé la tête sur le bureau. Elle et un des frères Haruto étaient là avant moi et ont pris le disque." Répliqua Nakuru d'une voie tremblante. Du sang coulait de ses tempes et elle l'essuya absentement. Son partenaire sortit un téléphone portable et numérota un seul numéro avant de tirer sur les menottes qui retenait captive Nakuru. Le coup de feu fit écho dans le sombre building, peut être même dans la rue où l'on pouvait entendre les sirène de police.

"Syaoran, ils se dirigent vers toi. Deux des leurs dans l'aile droite et je me suis heurté à cinq dans la partie sud." Il écouta pendant que le destinataire disait quelque chose avant d'agripper Nakuru et de se précipiter vers la porte. "Je suggère que vous vous tiriez vite fait ; cet endroit va sérieusement sauter dans moins d'une minute." Les deux employés pétrifiés s'entre regardèrent puis le suivirent hors du bâtiment, n'étant pas pris dans l'explosion de justesse.

**Palais des pizza de Middleton, une minute avant**

Sakura rit en regardant Jonathan agir comme un enfant de deux ans jouant avec les pepperonis de sa pizza. Les gens a coté les regardaient mais elle les ignorait. Beaucoup de ceux qui les observait l'avaient reconnue mais elle faisait en sorte de les regarder un minimum, en plus elle parlait avec attention et riait avec son nouvel ami. Il ouvrit la bouche et pris une part géante la faisant rire encore plus puis elle pris un peu de la sienne. Il essuya son visage couvert de sauce et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna, le son étrange de Papa Roach se fit entendre dans le bruyant restaurant. Un des gars appuyer contre le mur opposé se tourna à ce moment, son regard noir ennuyé sur le dos de Jonathan.

"Allo?" Jonathan rigolait alors que Sakura faisait des grimaces. Elle gardait un œil sur l'home les regardant et savait qu'à un mouvement brusque il ferait quelque chose. Il les regardait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il y a une heure et silencieusement elle le regardait aussi.

"Jonathan, nous ne pourrions peut être pas revenir à la maison ce soir." Fit la vois franche de Mireille et le visage de Jonathan pali. Il tourna son regard pour que Sakura ne puisse pas remarquer son expression sérieuse.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda-t-il silencieusement attirant l'attention de Sakura immédiatement. Elle le regarda inconsciente que le gars qui les observait s'était levé un téléphone en main lui aussi.

"Wolfs ! Voila ce qui c'est passé ! Nous avons récolté Li et deux autres qui nous colle au train en plus de Kinomoto et de sa copine qui sont après Jeff et Seya vers le coté opposé. On a tiré sur Janette à son poste de garde, avec trois autre gars de l'équipe de Seya." Un coup de feu retentit soudain en arrière fond et Jonathan su que quelque chose n'allait pas juste en l'écoutant parler

"Où êtes vous maintenant ? Je pourrais peut être vous aidé. Sakura et moi sommes à Pizza Palace."

"Quoi ? Seya t'avait dit..." elle ne pu en dire plus car le téléphone se coupa et la tonalité se fit entendre. Jonathan se leva si brusquement que les papiers et les boissons sur la table se renversèrent. Sakura évita à peine le coca.

"Viens, je vais aider Mireille et Nick." Il laissa quelques dollars sur la table et agrippa le poignet de Sakura, l'entraînant dehors dans la nuit froide où ils s'étaient garés.

"Qu'est ce qu'y c'passe ?" la question resta en suspend alors qu'une forte explosion se fit entendre et qu'un souffle de vent chaud arriva, elle regarda le grand building de Maskai Corp animé de fumée rouge et noire. Et la surprise se fit entendre des passant alors que Jonathan et Sakura s'assirent sur le sol regardant, choqué le building brûlant.

"Ça n'était pas censé arrivé," répliqua Jonathan à bout de souffle alors qu'il se releva le relevant avec lui. Lui jetant le casque noir de tout a l'heure il monta sur la moto et attendit qu'elle fasse de même puis se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Maskai Corporation.

Il allait plus vite que la dernière fois la faisant s'agripper plus fortement, ses doigts allant sous sa veste. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le sentit. Le froid manche d'une arme suivit par l'étui en cuir attaché à sa taille. Se reculant légèrement elle regarda son dos en se posant des question, mais dut remettre sa tête sur son dos alors qu'il pris un virage. Trois motos se dirigeaient vers eux suivit par une de plus et une voiture de sport noire. Un gars était sortit de la vitre de la voiture une arme à la main et tiraient aveuglément sur le premier des trois motards qui esquivaient. Le motard solitaire tirait lui aussi évitant d'être blessé. Jonathan freina brusquement et fit tourner sa moto, n'accélérant seulement quand il fut entre les deux motard avançant plus loin avant de le refaire encore une fois et faire face a la bonne direction et courir avec eux.

Sakura regarda avec crainte alors qu'il frôla ses doigts pour retirer son arme. Choquée, elle le regarda le lancer vers une fille en moto à coté d'eux. Elle fut encore plus choquée quand elle reconnut Mireille. Ses longs cheveux verts flottaient derrière elle alors qu'elle jetait son arme vide avec sa main gauche et pris celui qu'on lui avait donné. Son bras saignait encore, le sang transperçant le bandage qu'elle avait mis sur le premier. Son haut bleu marin était durci par le sang et son pantalon en cuir rose serré était taché par des gouttes de sang. Elle souri d'un air affecté à Sakura quand elle l'a vie regarder puis rapidement elle se retourna, et commença à tirer derrière elle vers le motard qui la collait. L'hurlement des motos empêcha Sakura d'entendre la glace brisée et le bruit des pneus de la voiture mais elle sut qu'elle avait atteint son but.

Nick apparut à coté de Sakura et lui jeta une arme la surprenant. Il atterrit sur le dos de Jonathan, le manche sur ses cuisses. En vitesse elle l'agrippa avant de remettre ses bras autour de Jonathan qui essayent de garder sa moto à une certaine distance des autre pour évité de le toucher et d'être touché. Il lui hurla d'utiliser l'arme mais elle l'ignora et ferma les yeux. _Que ce passe t'il ?_ Une sensation cuisante se fit sentir sur sa taille et elle grimaça, essayant de le sentir avec sa main libre ; ses doigts minces touchèrent sa taille, sentant l'humidité venant de là. Ramenant ses doigt vers ses yeux elle vit quelque chose coller sur ses doigt mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était a cause du verre teinté du casque.

"Putain tire ! » une fille, qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui hurlait dessus.

Sakura regarda en arrière et vit la fille qui lui avait demandé de tirer, ses longs cheveux blonds révélant des racines noires tombées sur ses tempes, puis ils tournèrent vers une autre partie de Middleton. La voiture les suivit laissant le motard solitaire tiré. Une autre sensation désagréable parcouru son bras la faisant grimacer de douleur et retira son casque pour voir ce qui ce passait. Celui-ci tomba par terre et roula au milieu de la rue. Le vent commença à fouetter son visage péniblement pendant qu'elle essayait de dégager ses cheveux de son visage. Un sentiment désagréable dans son estomac se déclencha à la vue du sang sur ses doigt et son bras. Sous elle Jonathan tremblait de douleur et elle suivit la forme de son bras. Un trou ensanglanté se trouvait sur son avant bras, le sang coulant sur sa manche noire.

"Tu es touché !" hurla t'elle mais il l'ignora et se mit entre Nick et un mur évitant un camion géant qui arrivait. Les sirènes au loin la fit se retourner encore, l'ennemi visait et tirait sur Nick qui zigzaguait entre Mireille et elle. Le motard commença à sortir un autre gun de sa veste mais arrêta de lui tirer dessus quand Nick se mit derrière lui et tira.

"Jonathan dirige toi vers le sud pendant que moi et Nick semons la police!" Hurla Mireille avant de tourner suivit par Nick qui tira une dernière fois pour intercepté un autre parasite au dos de Sakura. Sakura regarda désespérée les deux autre disparaître puis elle et Jonathan tourner dans un coin et remonter la rue qui ne lui était pas familière.

"Sakura tu dois lui tirer dessus !" Hurla la voix souffrante de Jonathan contre le vent quand un coup de feu retentit.

Elle se pencha pour voir son visage casqué. "_C'est le territoire des dragons_," La voie criarde de Mireille lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle baissait le regard vers l'arme sur ses cuisses. La poignée souillée par du sang était argentée sous le clair de lune et elle hésita à enrouler ses doigts dessus. "... _as-tu oublier la petite erreur que tu as faite en te mêlant à la guerre des gang_..." fit la voie haineuse de David à son frère quand ils étaient au téléphone. Sakura retint son souffle et se souleva un peu sur le siège de la moto assez pour se retourner et s'asseoir a l'envers, une main s'agrippant au siège et l'autre tenant fermement le gun vers le gars qui les suivait.

_Celui là est pour Jonathan !_ Elle ferma ses yeux verts et tira. La puissance du coup la fit retomber en arrière et la fit presque tomber de la moto mais elle mit ses mains vers l'arrière pour attraper la chemise de Jonathan. Elle regarda dangereusement en arrière et vit le motard se pencher de douleur, du sang parcourant son coté gauche. _Je l'ai fait ; J'ai actuellement tiré et l'ai touché !_ Elle le regarda de nouveau, voyant son reflet sur la visière teintée, ses yeux grand ouvert et joyeux et ses cheveux volant n'importe où/ Puis elle trembla. _J'ai tiré et je l'ai touché. _Un étrange gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle força sa main à tendre l'arme de nouveau vers leur poursuivant et le visa encore une fois…

Il regarda fixement la fille se lever sur la banquette arrière. Il savait par expérience que c'était dangereux de faire ça, même quand la moto de bougeait pas. Il était étonné qu'elle le fasse et se retrouve en face de lui. Le gun se mit a sa hauteur puis se dirigea vers ses cotes, puis le haut de son estomac et enfin un point vital sur sa poitrine. _Elle est nouvelle ; elle ne sait même pas comment tirer. _Il se souvint que Yukito lui avait parlé d'une fille assise avec un des frères Haruto au Pizza Palace. Yukito avait aussi mentionné qu'elle portait un uniforme de Minton et son accent était anglais. Intensément il regarda son corps tremblant se retenir sur l'arrière de la moto et une main sur l'arme alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux verts. Le vert clair et le bleu pale de sa jupe avaient les couleurs de l'école mais elle portait une veste noire cachant l'emblème. Toutes ses pensée sur elle s'arrêtèrent quand ils sentit une douleur sur le coté.

Baissant les yeux il vit péniblement la balle qui avait effleuré la majeure partie de son coté laissant une profonde entaille. Du sang jaillissait maintenant de la blessure et il se mit en avant pour essayer d'en arrêter le plus possible sans tomber de sa moto. Prenant son propre gun, il enclencha la gâchette et attendit un angle adéquate avant d'appuyer sur la détente, il s'arrêta après trois shoots. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, les claire émeraude était élargis par le choc et la distance de ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment. Ses cheveux brun foncé ondulant devant son visage, masquant la petite entaille sur sa joue gauche et la petite entaille qu'il avait faites pendant qu'il roulait et tirais sur les autre Dragons. "J'aimerai vous présenter ma belle-fille dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure, Sakura Annette Kinomoto…" Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus alors qu'elle tira deux fois, le premier le ratant mais le second lui toucha l'épaule gauche le faisant ralentir puis patiner hors de…

Jonathan ralenti vers le large garage et s'arrêta. La porte se referma derrière eux les laissant dans une pièce humide, la lumière s'alluma et Nick, fatigué et en sueur avança vers eux. Sakura était toujours derrière ses deux mains agrippées au siège, le gun ranger dans sa ceinture maintenant. Elle regardait au loin repensant à ce qu'elle venait juste de voir, ce qu'elle avait fait. Et le sang qui coulait sur son corps ne l'aidait pas, et l'odeur du sang la rendait malade ou même le fait que Jonathan était appuyé contre elle pour pouvoir tenir debout car il avait été quand le motard avait tiré trois fois avant de tombé. Elle sortit finalement de sa rêverie lorsque Nick la fit descendre du siège en la tenant par la taille puis saisit Jonathan et marcha lentement vers la maison.

"Ou sont Mireille et Ellie?" demanda Jonathan d'une voie enroué alors que Nick l'installait sur la divan avant de faire asseoir Sakura sur la plancher qui était encore partie dans sa rêverie.

"Mireille s'est évanoui quand Ryan lui a enlevé une balle encore et Ellie est retourné chez Seya avec des nouvelle sur les autres progrès." Il le regarda quelque seconde avant d'attirer son attention sur la tête brune de Sakura. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était assise contre le divan. Ses jambes étaient sous elle et ses cheveux cachaient son visage alors qu'elle s'effondrait et regardait dans le vide. "Comment avez-vous tenu le coup ? C'était Li qui était après vous si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué."

Jonathan ne leva pas les yeux vers Jonathan quand il se pencha vers Sakura et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. "Je n'en sais rien j'était trop occupé a ne pas m'évanouir pour la ramener en sécurité ici." Une porte se referma et il tourna les yeux pour apercevoir un grand, musclé gars avec un petite boite blanche. "Elle lui a tiré dessus, Nick. Tu aurais du la voir… l'entendre pleuré…. Sentir son corps tremblé..."Il se souleva et se mit sur un coude pour soulever son T-shirt green day avant de sortir son bras pour que Ryan le nettoie.

"C'es elle ?" Demanda-t-il distraitement. Sakura avait bougé de l'endroit où elle était faisant aller Ryan derrière le divan et se pencher pour nettoyer et soigné une blessure qu'il s'était fait.

"Ouais," répliquèrent en même temps Nick et Jonathan en regardant silencieusement son petit corps, frêle immobile.

Sakura les entendait mais ne pouvait pas enregistrer se qu'ils disaient et a quelle personne les voix appartenait et de quoi ils parlaient. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Son esprit se remémorait encore et encore l'homme tombant, blessé et en sang. Une partie d'elle était heureuse d'avoir tiré où bien ça aurait été elle qui aurait été touché, mais une autre partie d'elle même sentait qu'elle le connaissait et était malade de savoir qu'elle avait son sang sur les mains. Des mains douces lui caressèrent les chevaux et inconsciemment elle se pencha vers elle, reconnaissant pour le petit réconfort qu'elle lui procurait cette personne. Elle était en vie et grandement énervé par la vue et l'odeur du sang. _Je devais le faire, si ce n'était parc'qu'il nous tirait dessus, pour sauver ma vie et celle de Jonathan._ Le nom fit tilt dans son esprit et elle l'entendit parler fort à quelqu'un. _Jonathan…_

Elle se leva si brusquement que le monde autour d'elle se mit a tourné. Fermant les yeux brièvement, elle attendit que la sensation dans son estomac passe avant de se retourner et de regarder les jumeaux et Ryan qui enveloppait maintenant le bras de Jonathan dans un lin propre. Jonathan regarda ses yeux choqués puis le sang coulant sur ses doigts et le coté de sa joue. Sa veste noire avait glissé sur son bras droit sur la blessure qui commençait ici et il essaya de bouger pour l'aider mais ne put car toute son énergie le maintenait éveillé. Comme une poupée de chiffon elle s'effondra sur le sol, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et un sanglot sortit de sa gorge.

"Je lui est tiré dessus… il… je… tiré dessus." Ryan finit de soigner le bras de Jonathan avant de la regarder avec sympathie. Ses pleurs se réduire quand Jonathan la serra dans ses bras.

"J'en déduit que c'était la première fois que tu tirait sur quelqu'un." Remarqua Ryan quand il se releva et se dirigea vers le chat endormi sur la table. Le prenant il marche vers la porte.

"Vous faites partis des dragons n'est ce pas ? C'était… une guerre des gang n'est ce pas ?" Cette question choqua les trois hommes. Jonathan souleva son menton pour voir son visage coulant de mascara, ses yeux verts dilatés avec l'incertitude et couverts de larmes.

"As-tu peur ?" demanda-t-il, ne remarquant pas le départ de son frère et Ryan. Sakura regarda l'aigreur de son visage avant de se tourner les yeux vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

"Non," c'était à moitié vrai. Elle se força a le regarder recherchant quelque chose dans son visage pale. Elle s'attarda un peu sur la cicatrice de son visage et distraitement suivit la ligne mince de sa cicatrice. "Est-ce un bon souvenir ou un mauvais?"

Jonathan saisi son poignet, la surprenant. Puis avec un mouvement rapide et douloureux il l'entraîna vers lui, et la berça comme un petit enfant. "Un mauvais," fut tous ce qu'il dit avant de mettre sa tête dans son coup, respirant l'odeur de cerise. Apres quelques minutes de silence, Sakura s'écarta de lui et regarda son visage endormi. Puis se décala les faisant tomber tous les deux. Protectivement son bras s'enroula sur sa taille et elle soupira sachant que si elle essayait de bouger il ne lui permettrait pas ; même si il dormait. Elle regarda l'obscurité pendant un moment avant de tomber endormie inconsciente du fait que Nick éteignit les lumières et lança un regard vers eux.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran poussa les lourde portes de l'entrée, et boita vers sa chambre, ignorant les regard de ses amis qui venaient de rentrées de la missionDans son esprit il revoyait les yeux vert de se visage... le regard effrayé qu'elle avait eu quand elle lui avait tiré dessus et qu'il avait disparut. Il était surpris que tous ce qui ce soit passer était qu'il était tombé au sol et avait descendu la colline jusqu'à l'autoroute Ce qui le surprenait encore plus c'est qu'il ne s'était même pas fait écraser quand il avait roulé au milieu de la route, en sang et battu par le joyeux trajet. Il ouvrit sa porte et la claqua derrière lui._ Ça ne peux pas être elle…Elle ne vit même pas a Middleton_ _et en plus elle a trop l'air d'une petite princesse avec son beau-père qui est sous contrat avec ma mère..._

Prenant une douche rapide et nettoyant tout le sang sur son corps, il mit un jogging vert foncé avant de se diriger vers l'aile médicale pour que l'on vérifie ses blessures. L'endroit était silencieux et le peu de personne présente étaient en train de le regarder ouvertement ce qui était bizarre pour lui puisqu'ils devaient savoir qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de regarder un Li, laisser tranquille leur leader. Des voix étouffées se faisaient entendre de l'autre coté de la porte et il s'arrêta pour écouter. Il reconnut la voix profonde de Wei, le seul docteur professionnel dans les environ qu'il autorisait a savoir tous ce qui ce passait et de la façon dont ils avaient eu leurs blessures, il reconnut aussi la voix féminine de Nakuru, sa cousine. Syaoran posa sa tête contre la porte et écouta attentivement.

"As-tu au moins trouver où ta sœur se cache?" Demanda Nakuru alors qu'elle essayait désespérément d'ignorer la douleur venant du bleu énorme à sa gauche. Mireille l'avait frappée au même endroit une douzaine fois pendant leur combat.

"Ta sœur a disparue?" Demanda Wei tout en nettoyant la blessure sur la tête de Touya. Après que l'explosion il avait été envoyé à plusieurs mètres et avait heurté un poteau.

"Ouais, je pense qu'elle va bien cependant. Je veux juste savoir où elle est. Selon son amie Chiharu, elle part souvent deux ou trois jours pour se calmer. Mais également elle…ouch" Touya enleva rapidement l'alcool que Wei mettait sur son menton.

"Arrête de faire l'enfant," Répliqua l'homme plus âgé alors qu'il remettait la boulle de coton sur le menton.

"Quoi qu'il en soit... elle a également mentionné que Sakura va habituellement dans le club Maskai ou Boomers, peut importe le nom et qu'elle n'avait pas appeler pour annuler." Syaoran fixa la porte a la mention de ce nom mais ne pouvait plus, pour tous ce que ça lui coûtait, se rappeler où il avait entendu ce nom. Alors qu'il atteignait la poignée pour interrompre la conversation une main froide se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

"Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes," fit la voix de Yukito, moqueuse, en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux brun se redresser avec une face inexpressive.

"Je n'écoutait pas à la porte," fit il avec mordant. Yukito souri avant de hausser les épaules.

"Au sujet de cette fille avec un des Haruto, j'ai découvert qu'elle allait à Minton Private et qu'elle est exclu d'un club (c'est une discothèque), appelé Junipers, parce qu'elle et certaine de ses amies ont eu un désaccord avec la fille du propriétaire." Syaoran le regarda, essayant de se rappeler la fille puis la réponse le frappa. Littéralement. La porte de la salle de soin s'ouvrit et Nakuru et Touya en sortir. Il trébucha vers l'avant puis se retourna pour les regarder avec reproche mais son expression changea quand il les vit mal en point tout les deux.

"Syaoran que t'es t'il arrivé?" Demanda Nakuru alors qu'elle regardait leur leader et son plus jeune cousin. Il ne répondit pas à sa question ne pensant qu'a Sakura et a la fille dont parlait Yukito.

"Je pense que les Dragons ont on un nouveau membre, avec la meilleure des ambition pour une pom-pom girl." Avec ça, il entra dans l'infirmerie et ferma la porte.

**To be continued…**

**Review dans la version anglaise: Kitkat, Bex Drake, Peacful Angel, Luna-starz101, Tigress Berry, Blazinggirl, Allychik6, Paranoidgurl, Kura-chan**

**Author Notes: well, is that good enough action? I know it wasn't my best but it's just a small insight of what's going to happen.**


	5. où les garcons craignent de suivre les f

A/N: Part one has about two-three more chapters left then it's going to start with the whole plot thing. Just thought you'd like to know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor will I ever.

Tattoos: **Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Black with red and silver leader_

_Black with red second in command_

_Black regular_

**Merci à:**

**MiwakoSoma, **c'est pas un mélange de Gokinjo ou Paradise Kiss avec Soma de fruits basket ca lol! J'adore! bisous merci

**Archangel. gaia:** tu vas voir ca va devenir drole quand ils vont se rencontrer...

**pour leur review.**

**Ying2FA:** Bon je sais pas si la traduction est bonne parce que je l'ai fait en deux jours et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la relire, je la ré-éditerai peut etre.. en tout cas si les fautes sont énorme dites le moi! merci! bonne lecture sinon:

**Partie une : où les garçons craignent de suivre les filles :**

**Le lendemain**

"J'me lève…jme lève…," gémi Sakura puis tendit la main pour éteindre son réveil. Quand elle ne sentit que l'air filé entre ses doigts elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un écran de télévision. D'un seul coup, elle se souvint de la nuit passée. Elle voulait s'asseoir mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et vit le corps chaud et dur qui l'emprisonnait, faisant apparaître un sourire fugitif sur son visage.

Jonathan dormait paisiblement derrière elle, son bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille comme si elle était une poupée. Ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés en piques, retombaient devant ses yeux. Soulevant sa main, elle effleura le long de son bras bronzé avec son ongle. Il était parfait, seulement quelques petites cicatrices blanches qui se trouvaient sur sa peau tannée. La balle l'avait touché sur un tatouage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Comme celui de Mireille, c'était un grand dragon avec des flammes, mais il était différent. Il n'y avait aucune couleur, juste noir. Sans y penser elle retraça le tatouage avec son doigt, en évitant légèrement de toucher le bandage. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était réveillé à son contact jusqu'a ce qu'il lui embrasse paresseusement la tête. Effrayée, elle se retourna complètement pour se retrouver en face de lui.

"Et pourquoi ce baiser?" lui demanda-t-elle le faisant tressaillir et resserrer son étreinte sur son dos. Son torse était chaud contre sa peau.

"Quoi tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un baiser en guise de bonjour ?" demanda-t-il avec un peu de sarcasme. Elle réfléchit un instant alors qu'un sourire éclaira ses pensées.

"Non, ça m'est égal." Sans y réfléchir elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, son estomac faisant des papillotements au sentiment chaud de ses lèvres. Quand elle se recula, il l'a fixa, surpris.

"Et pourquoi ce baiser?" fit il, la faisait rire légèrement.

"Une expérience," fut sa courte réponse avant de caresser a nouveaux ses lèvres contre les sienne, cette fois en traînant sa langue le long de ses lèvres. Il sourit et pressa ses lèvres brutalement répondant au baiser de Sakura, lui ouvrant la bouche en la faisant gémir.

"Ah ! C'est pas vrai," fit la voix de Mireille avec dégoût les faisant se séparer. Jonathan leva le regard pour la voir en face d'eux avec ses mains sur la taille, les regardant avec dégoût mais avec un petit soupçon de contentement dans ses yeux. "Le petit déjeuner est prêt," elle rigola devant le visage de Sakura qui devenait rouge vif avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Sakura se mit sur ses coudes avant de se soulever en dehors du divan. Elle se réceptionna durement sur le sol, faisant trembler la table de verre derrière elle. Jonathan se releva normalement, en l'attrapant par le poignet avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux avec un geste enfantin. Elle lui arrivait seulement à la poitrine, mais elle sauta tout de même comme un singe, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la délogea facilement quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Aucunement satisfaite par son travail, Sakura sautilla sur son dos et mis ses bras autour du cou de Jonathan alors qu'au même moment ses jambes retrouvaient leur place autour de sa taille. Jonathan regarda son menton et saisi secrètement la bombe de chantilly que Mireille utilisait pour les Pancakes.

"Tu ressemble à un petit singe," Mireille se recula quand elle vit Nick faire de même. Sakura agit sa tête vigoureusement avant de resserrer son étreinte. Au même moment les deux garçons éclaboussèrent la pom-pom girl de crème chantilly la faisant crier et fuir Jonathan.

"Démons!" cria-t-elle avant de s'emparer de l'objet le plus proche qui se trouvait être du Ketchup. Essayant de viser, elle toucha Jonathan au torse et Nick au visage. Mireille, qui essayait d'éviter les jets, fut touché à travers son débardeur en treillis. Elle cria de surprise avant de s'emparer à son tour de sa propre arme. Ryan arriva à cet instant, en se frottant les yeux fatigués.

"Qu'est-ce que… les mecs!" Il se cacha le visage alors que tous les quatre l'aspergeaient de sauce chantilly, de Ketchup et de sauce barbecue.

(A/n : Je veux vivre avec mes amis et faire ça !)

**Résidence De Hino**

Mara mit rapidement la télé en veille quand la sonnette retentit à travers la grande maison victorienne. Les voyant lumineux rouge et bleu transperçaient les stores au moment où la voiture de police s'arrêta devant le porche. Elle plaça sa tête entre la porte et regarda fixement les deux officiers, se tenant en face d'elle, parlant avec David qui était tout à fait furieux, cependant il se tenait droit et sa voix était très calme. Lana et sa bonne Ashlee se trouvait en haut de l'escalier pour aller au premier étage et les regardaient à travers la balustrade. Même les maîtres d'hôtel et d'autres bonnes observaient derrière d'autres portes ou en faisant semblant de faire leurs travail. Détective Luc, un officier familier à la maison vue qu'il avait affaire quelque fois à David pour les disparitions de Sakura, se tenait devant David secouant sa main et présentait l'officier Marla.

Détective Luc regardait autour de la maison le mieux qu'il pouvait pendant qu'il parlait des charges qui donnait mal à la tête à Mara. C'était tellement protocolaire et elle remarqua à la façon dont son père devenait tendu qu'il commençait lui-même à en perdre intérêt. "Détective qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?" Le coupa David avec une voix frustrée. Le détective souri, puis mit ses main dans ses poches avant de tourné son regard vers Mara. Elle retira rapidement sa tête de l'embrasure de la porte, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vu.

"Bien," Luc souri quand il vit la plus jeune de la maison se cacher rapidement dans la salle. "Nous avons des rapports d'autres officiers qui fouillent Maskai Corporation que Touya Kinomoto de la résidence des Hino a été témoin lors de l'explosion du Maskai Building numéro deux. Nous espérions que..."

"Je n'ai rien à dire, ce n'est pas comme ci je m'intéressait à ce que fait mon beau-fils et ses petits amis. Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais s'il vous plait, ne m'ennuyer pas avec ça." Marla regarda son associé avant d'incliner la tête silencieusement à la question qu'il se posait.

"Alors vous êtes conscient qu'il est, dans les faits, reliés aux explosions dû aux gangs dans Middleton et Minton Woods?" demanda-t-elle, notant, au passage, la porte que Mara fit grincer en la poussant afin d'entendre et de voir clairement.

"Comme je l'ai dit, quelque soit ce que vous avez à faire avec Touya faites-le." Les nouvelles informations sur les explosions de son lieu de travail firent sourire lentement David d'un air affecté. _Ainsi, ce petit bâtard à un rapport avec ses explosions. C'est une raison de plus de l'éloigner du titre._

"Savez-vous où votre fils est en ce moment ?" Demanda Détective Luc en prenant des notes.

"Non, mais ça sœur oui, bien qu'elle soit sorti pour la semaine." grogna-t-il.

" Ah oui, Sakura Kinomoto. Nous avions l'intention de vous posez des question sur elle aussi. Avez-vous une idée où elle aurait pu aller cette fois? Elle a été filmée par une caméra de sécurité à Pizzeria Palace à la banque de donné de Middleton Creek où les explosions ont eu lieu et a été vu avec un suspect appartenant à un gang."

"Pardon, on ne peut pas dire que j'en ai." grogna-t-il encore, cette fois il se retourna, regardant à l'endroit où les bonne se trouvaient. Lana avala sa salive et se précipita à l'étage, hors de vue.

"Bien alors, c'est tout. Gardez un oeil sur Sakura ; Nous avons des fichiers sur ces adolescents et ces gangs. Bonne journée Monsieur Hino." Les deux officiers le saluèrent avant de s'éloigner de la porte.

"Il n'en a rien à faire de leur sort, n'est ce pas?" demanda Marla quand elle mit sa ceinture. Détective Luc regarda à la fenêtre où Mara se trouvait et souri.

"Nous devrions aussi garder un œil sur la fille; David la fait fichier fugueuse depuis l'age de quatorze ans."

**Sakura**

Sakura sorti de la salle de bains, une serviette bleu étroitement enroulé autour de son corps humide, ses longs cheveux collés à ses épaules. Regardant en bas, dans le hall, pour s'assurer qu'un des garçons ne traînait pas dans le coin, elle se dirigea vers la chambre en face d'elle, la chambre que Mireille lui avait dit d'utiliser la nuit dernière. Quand elle entra à l'intérieur, Mireille était assise sur un coussin en face d'un grand miroir peignant ses longs cheveux teints en vert. Ses yeux gris étaient souligné par de l'eyeliner noir largement appliqué qui se finissait en queue de serpent. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un soutien-gorge rose fluo qui se croisait dans le dos avec deux clips en forme de papillon comme fermeture. Elle se tourna légèrement pour se rendre compte de la présence de Sakura qu'elle avait entendu avant, elle termina de les essorer puis elle les enroula au sommet de sa tête pour en faire une petite queue de cheval bouclée sur le coté.

"Es ce que tu change de couleur tout le temps ?" Demanda Sakura pendant qu'elle se retournait et enleva sa serviette. La masse humide tombèrent autour de ses chevilles et mit ses sous-vêtements et son soutien-gorge, avant de se retourner vers Mireille, qui lui tendait un peigne noir. Elle le pris avec reconnaissance et commença à se démêler les cheveux.

"Pas vraiment, J'au juste eu envi de changer en plus ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient bleu." Mireille se redressa et se tourna, un piercing au ventre se balançait en demi lune juste au dessous de son nombril et elle commença à l'enlever. "Tu veux que je te fasse tes cheveux ? Il me reste du colorant."

"Non," Répondit tristement Sakura pendant qu'elle cherchait sa jupe d'uniforme. "David me tuerai s'il voyait que j'ai encore changé de couleur." elle la vit sous une pile de drap et la pris.

"David c'est ton beau-père?" Mireille saisi la jupe "Tu peux prendre mes vêtement si tu veux." Elle lui remit une salopette en jean et un petit T-shirt noir arrivant au nombril.

"Merci," elle se glissa dans le t-shirt pendant que Mireille noué les brettelle, puis elle se faufila dans la salopette. "Ouais, Je rentre ce soir. Je dois aller à l'école demain et je suis sur que David à signaler ma disparition à la police." ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit l'expression légèrement blessée sur le visage de son aînée.

"Okay alors," elle l'attira vers le miroir et la poussa sur le coussin vert en face du miroir puis commença à lui brosser les cheveux toujours humide. « J'avais l'intention de te le dire, mais les gars et moi avons l'intention d'aller dans un club ce soir et j'aimerai que tu nous y accompagne." Sakura leva son regard, sentant qu'on lui tirai les cheveux elle regarda leur reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux brillant de bonheur.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais, voilà." Elle lui tapota la tête quand elle eu fini ses tresses puis serra dans ses bras la jeune fille et cria de joie. "Viens les gars sont sans doute en train de nous attendre. Je pense que nous prenons la voiture, Ryan doit réparer les motos." Sakura la lâcha et se releva.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?" Mireille s'arrêta puis se retourna levant les sourcils. "C'est vraiment dur d'être un Dragon? Je veux dire, tu as une cicatrice sur le dos et Jonathan sur la joue." Mireille perdit lentement son sourire avant de lui mettre son bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant vers la porte.

"Ma cicatrice ne vient pas des gangs ; mon père me battait quand j'étais petite. Jonathan ça vient des gangs mais ne t'en occupe pas. Bien que ça soit dure d'être un Dragon c'est aussi très amusant. Tu ne pense pas à nous joindre, n'est ce pas?" la question pétrifia Sakura. Mireille regarda son visage sombre

"Bien sur que non, David aurait ma mort si je le faisait. Sans compter que je dois m'occuper de Mara et de l'héritage de mes parents, sans mentionner mon titre." Ce qui fit les deux filles rire en descendant dans le hall.

"Génial," Jonathan et Nick sourirent à la vue des deux filles. "Sakura, souvient toi juste de quelque chose." Sakura regarda Mireille soudain sérieuse avant d'acquiescer. "Ne dit à personne avec qui tu étais quand tu rentras ce soir. Spécialement à ta demi-sœur ou à ton frère. Compris?"

"Ouais," elle regarda Jonathan lui mettre son bras autour de sa taille. "Je pourrai vous revoir, hein?"

"Bien sur! Nous n'allons pas oublier si facilement la plus drôle gamine de Minton si facilement. Pour le moment, allons chercher des fringues pour ce soir et déjeuner." Mireille ri. Elle pris la main de NIck et le traîna dehors, sachant parfaitement que les deux autres marchaient derrière elle.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle pendant que Mireille l'entraînait dans le fast-food où les attendait les garçons, où elle vit quelques personnes de son école. Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient au centre commercial et les filles avaient pris des tonnes de sacs avec des vêtements, du maquillage, chaussures et accessoires. Sakura avait acheté la plupart des trucs avec sa carte de crédit tandis que Mireille avait payé le reste avec son argent. Jonathan fit un signe aux filles puis sourire quand il vit qu'elles n'avaient pas de sacs en plus. Lui et Nick s'amusaient, mais ils savaient que ça allait être eux qui allaient devoir porter tous les sacs.

"Vous avez fini?" Demanda Nick pendant que Mireille s'asseyait sue lui et commença à picorer dans son chocolat. Sakura ria alors que Mireille collait sa langue couverte de chocolat sur lui avant de l'embrasser sur le nez, étalant encore plus de chocolat sur sa joue avec ses doigts. Elle se pencha au dessus de la grille devant eux et vola un morceau du chocolat pour elle-même.

"Pas encore, je dois prendre quelque chose que Ryan voulait et Sakura voulait regarder les CD pour sa demi-soeur." répliqua-t-elle avant d'avaler le chocolat.

"Ok, pourquoi vous deux n'allais pas chercher ce que veux Ryan pendant que moi et Sakura allons à FYE pour les CD?" Nick regarda son frère avec reproche avant d'acquiescer pour manifester son accord, tout en poussant Mireille. Celle-ci persifla quand il se débarrassa d'elle mais réagit comme une dame et regarda les trois types devant elle.

"Ah ouais, Seiya a appelé tout à l'heure. Nous avons un nouveau dragon et il veut que vous l'habilliez pour le club (discothèque)." Mireille glapit de joie faisant faisant se retourné des gens pour la regarder. Sakura les regarda, ne comprenant pas, sauf qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, une autre fille avait rejoint le gang. Jonathan regarda le regard étrange de Sakura avant d'aller vers elle et de l'entraîner loin, son bras autour de sa taille.

"On se retrouve à la voiture dans une heure !" Cria-t-il au-dessus de son épaule avant de disparaître dans la foule.

"As-tu remarqué à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés?" demanda Nick, enroulant un bras autour de la fine taille de Mireille et de se diriger vers l'intérieur du centre, enlevant le chocolat sur sa joue gauche en même temps.

"Je pense que c'est mignon," Mireille avait enroulé son propre bras autour de lui, accrochant son pouce sur sa ceinture.

"Bien sûr, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne pourra pas l'avoir." Mireille le regarda voyant son regard éteint sur son beau visage. "Elle est de Minton, la sœur de notre ennemi, et tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est fiancée. Dès qu'elle sera repartie, nous ferions mieux de la voir comme une ennemi et une femme mariée."

"C'est pourquoi nous n'allons pas lui dire qu'elle part ce soir. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir et il a besoin de se changer les idée, spécialement après ce qui est arrivé à Kirika." Avec ça, elle l'embrassa dans le cou avant de l'entraîner dans Victoria's Secret (je précise que c'est une marque de lingerie féminine) pour son propre besoin.

"Est-ce que j'peux te demander quelque chose ?" demanda Sakura à haute voix après trente minute de silence. Elle remis à sa place le CD d'Ashlee Simpson sur l'étalage et regarda vers les DVD où se trouvait Jonathan.

"Me demander quoi?" Il chercha brièvement avant d'attraper deux films.

Sakura souleva Papa Roach et effleura le dos du CD. "Avant que tu n'ai ta cicatrice, toi et Nick, vous étiez identique ? Je veux dire, quelqu'un pouvait vous différencier?" Jonathan laissa pratiquement tomber les films de ses mains, puis la regarda. "Désolé, ça doit être une mauvaise question. Oublie," répliqua-t-elle quand elle vit ce regard dans ses yeux.

"Non," Dit il, il repris les films. Sakura le regarda, étonné qu'il réponde. "Nick et moi étions identiques ; la seule manière de nous reconnaître était quand j'étais avec mon ex, Kirika. Nous étions toujours ensemble." il se redressa et lui donna un sourire rassurant.

"Pourquoi avez-vous cassez ? Si vous étiez toujours ensemble ça veut pas dire que vous vous aimiez?" Sakura tourna le regard occupé à regarder les disques. Jonathan s'approcha dans son dos d'elle et la serra dans ses bras la faisant lever le regard vers ses yeux distant. Absentement, il mit sa main sur la jambe de la salopette et commença à masser son estomac en petit cercle avec son pouce.

"Je l'ai aimée." Elle regarda devant elle, seulement pour sentir ses yeux sans expression fixé sur le haut de son crâne. "En fait, on s'aimaient tellement que nous nous somme fiancé, nos parents avaient tous arrangés, mais…" elle se retourna dans ses bras de manière à le voir de face et regarda profondément dans ses yeux. _Li Syaoran..._Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la proposition que David avait faite pour elle. "Kirika est morte l'année dernière dans une explosions au club Niagara."Quand il ne continua pas, elle inclina la tête et l'embrassa sur la bouche, le faisant brièvement sourire.

"Sais-tu qui l'a tuée ?" elle savait que c'était quelque chose de dure à dire mais elle avait toujours appris que dire à haute voix se genre de chose nettoyait l'âme. Il inclina la tête mais la secoua ensuite, la rapprochant de lui.

"Un des chefs d'un gang opposé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce qui est fait est fait." Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne et la libéra juste au moment où un des directeurs du magasin toussait pour avoir leurs attentions.

"Si ce petit moment intime n'est pas fini, je vous suggère de le terminer à l'extérieur du magasin, sauf si vous achetez quelque chose." Sakura rougi et regarda les CD qu'elle avait posé sur l'étalage.

"Voici," elle les brandit avant de les passer à un garçon. "Je les achètent," avec un sourire il lui montra où elle devait payer.

Sakura sortit pendant que Jonathan finissait de payer pour ses films. Elle regarda autour d'elle, souriant de temps à autre pour saluer des personnes qu'elle connaissait ou des personne âgés. Deux filles sortirent d'un magasin d'électronique, brandissant une nouvelle caméra vidéo. La fille tenant la caméra repoussa ses cheveux noirs tressés en arrière pendant qu'elle allumait la nouvelle caméra noire et commença à filmer son amie. La fille commença à poser pour elle, envoyant des baiser et repoussant ses longs cheveux couleur miel en arrière. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui attira leurs attentions. Les deux filles portaient des minis jupes roses avec les hauts assortis avec un symbole. La fille avec la chevelure noire souri et s'avança vers elle, mettant la caméra sur son œil même si cela faisait du bruit.

" Salut, tu veux sourire à la caméra?" demanda la fille. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil orange sur sa tête et commença à tourner autour de Sakura. La fille commença à zoomer dans tous les sens, prenant toute les parties de son corps. " Ooo, tu es stylée. Personne ne peut porter une salopette et des tresses et ne pas ressembler à une fermière. Trop sexy !" Sakura émit un rire embarrassé, avant de sourire doucement à la caméra. Elle déplaça la caméra de son œil et commença à la filmer avec l'écran. " Dis tu nom super sexy à la caméra."

"Sakura, » Répliqua Sakura et la fille souri.

"Hé bien Sakura, la caméra t'aime. Donne nous un baiser avant de partir " Naïvement Sakura pressa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et fit un baiser bruyant, faisant rire les deux autre. La fille tenant la caméra pressa sur pause et la salua de la main avant de repartir avec son amie.

"C'était quoi?" Jonathan arriva derrière elle, plaçant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarda puis souri.

"Oh juste des fille qui essayait leur nouvelle caméra. La caméraa m'aime ! " Il rigola devant son regard fière et l'amena plus loin attrapant quelque regard puisqu'elle ne marchait pas avec ses propre jambes. Maintenant sa prise sur son sac il l'a souleva à la manière des mariés et marcha vers l'entrée du centre commercial.

"Hey," elle a ri tout en essayant d'échapper à sa prise. "Je peux marcher tout seul que tu sais."

"Bien, tu ne pouvais pas il y a une minute. Sans compter que tu est ma petite poupée." Elle le tapa en rigolant et il ne fit que sourire. Sans y penser Sakura l'embrassa complètement sur les lèvres, le faisant arrêter puis retourner son baiser. Tous les deux n'avaient pas conscience de la fille qui les filmait en même temps que son amie en train de flirter avec un gars.

**Résidence De Li**

Des rires venant du Salon fit perdre à Syaoran son idée d'aller dans le bureau de Wolf. Il tourna le coin et avança vers la salle ouverte. Il s'arrêta net à la porte et regarda sa cousine Meilin danser autour de la télévision, avec sa robe de ballerine trop petite pour elle mais qui lui allait bien. Les deux filles étaient assise sur le canapé et regardaient une des vidéo faites maison que l'amie de sa cousine faisait tout le temps. La caméra trembla en allant de la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui dansait autour, à un couple qui s'embrassait passionnément dans un coin. Un cri perçant s'échappa du son enregistré et les deux se séparèrent. Nakuru souri d'un air affecté à la caméra, l'effleurant brièvement avant d'aller de nouveau sur la bouche de Touya. La caméra alla vers lui, hurlant de rage sur sa tante pour quelque raison qui n'était pas audible mais il se souvenait très bien qu'il était en colère à propos du mariage arrangé où il se trouvait.

La scène changea soudainement, cette fois c'était au centre commercial. "Hey ça marche Tomoyo? " répliqua la voix excitée de Meilin. La caméra filma tout autour puis zooma sur elle.

"Oh oui !" fit la voix enfantine de Tomoyo avant que les deux filles éclate de rire et que Meilin pose pour elle. A travers le bruit de la foule, il entendit le rire de quelqu'un. Tomoyo tourbillonna avec la caméra pour faire face à une fille portant un T-shirt noir court et une salopette en jeans. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui descendait dans son dos. La respiration de Syaoran se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit les yeux émeraude sourirent doucement aux filles. " Salut, tu veux sourire à la caméra?" Demanda Tomoyo alors qu'elle commença à zoomé et la fixa. Tomoyo zoomait sur toutes les courbes de son corps, sur chaque mèche de cheveux bruns en place, tout.

Le rire revint. "Ooo, tu es stylée. Personne ne peut porter une salopette et des tresses et ne pas ressembler à une fermière. Trop sexy !" Meilin ria dans le fond puis siffla séductivement. A l'arrière plan, dans le magasin FYE, Syaoran vit un type blond jeter un coup d'oeil brièvement sur les filles avant de disparaître derrière un panneau placé devant la fenêtre du magasin. _C'est…_"Dis tu nom super sexy à la caméra." la fille souria avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre coupant le fils des pensés de Syaoran.

"Sakura," Syaoran avait élevé sa voix en même temps qu'elle disait son nom. effrayer, les deux filles regardèrent derrière elles, vers Syaoran qui s'avançait maintenant dans la salle, fixant toujours la télévision où Sakura rigolait et souriait à la caméra qui était toujours sur elle, avant qu'elle ne retourne vers Meilin qui flirtait avec un grand garçon au cheveux noir chez un glacier

"Mon dieu Syaoran, ne fait jamais ça." Hurla Tomoyo alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur la vidéo.

"Tu l'as connaît, cher cousin?" demanda Meilin, regardant l'écran une seconde. Il ne répondit pas alors qu'il regardait en un silence feint la scène en face de lui. Distraitement il toucha la marque où elle lui avait tiré dessus. Elle l'avait plus blessé qu'il ne le pensait, il avait encore mal. Tomoyo était parvenir à retrouver Sakura, cette fois avec ce type qu'il avait vu dans le magasin ; tous les deux en train de s'envoyer en l'air lascivement dans le centre commercial.

"Quand l'avez-vous vue ?" demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre à sa cousine. Il ne se rappelait plus où il avait vu ce type. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part et son instinct lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

"Plus tôt aujourd'hui au centre commerciale, pourquoi?" répondirent elles en même temps.

"Pour rien," il tourna les talons dès que la vidéo s'éteignit et sorti de la pièce. Il sentit les deux filles fixer son dos avant de disparaître au coin. _Tu es sur une pente glissante Sakura_.

**TBC...**

En tout cas, des reviews ca motive toujours alors s'il vous plait, meme si vous n'avez pas grand chose à me dire bisous! le chapitre 5 peut etre fin Aout si c'est pas en fin de cette semaine... re-bisous Ying2Fa


	6. partie un: le club Maskai

NA: Désolé pour n'avoir pas envoyer plus tot ce chapitre, j'ai quelque probleme avec mes cours... bonne lecture...and review s'il vous plait, meme pour me dire que c'est nul...

Première partie : club Maskai :

Une musique puissante grondait contre les murs les faisant trembler dans l'air pluvieux de la nuit. A l'entrée, des adolescents s'embrassaient ou se baladaient à coté de leurs voitures en parlant et en attendant que le garde les fasse entrés. Un hall étroit menait à l'intérieur, où des lumières colorées dansaient autour du groupe qui jouait ; Blasphemy. Une grande boule brillante (genre boule disco ) suspendu au milieu de la salle, renvoyait la lumière verte pour donner au club une impression de nuit profonde. A l'étage inférieur se situaient les gens qui venaient pour écouter le groupe. Ils dansaient autour, buvait au bar et hurlait pour s'entendre, mais ils restaient à l'étage inférieur. Les niveaux supérieurs étaient pour les personnes de haute prestance ou de rang social élevé, qui avaient des pass et qui entraient sans passer par l'entrée principale. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait emmener n'importe qui à l'intérieur, ou n'importe quoi.

Au niveau supérieur des adolescents se reposait dans des coins, s'embrassant, ou jouait des jeux étranges avec l'alcool, et dansait. Sakura s'assit les jambes croisées sur un espèce de pouf et observa la nouvelle, Ruka, qui faisaient une sorte de prestation pour Seiya et les autres dragons, pour en devenir une elle même. Elle était seulement là parce que Jonathan voulait qu'elle soit près de lui et Mireille avait indiqué qu'elle pouvait regarder pour se divertir. Ruka avait juste un an de moins que Sakura mais son corps était comme celui de Mireille, il donnait à Sakura l'impression d'être la plus jeune. Quand elle eu fini de danser, Mireille se releva et entraîna Ruka dans une autre pièce. Ils devaient parler de se que cette fille avait besoin de faire pour joindre les Dragons, ou du moins en faire une part puisqu'elle en avait déjà fait une partie durant une mission, à la maison.

"Seyia n'a pas besoin de moi pendant au moins une heure, allons danser." chuchota Jonathan dans son oreille.

Des frissons la traversèrent, coupant le fils de ses pensées. Elle regarda le grand garçon devant elle, sa chemise noire complètement déboutonnée dévoilant le tatouage de Dragon sur son abdomen. Il n'avait pas de couleur comparée au autre, mais était noire, mais semblait tout de même terrifiant sous la lumière artificielle et sa peau bronzée. Elle se fit une note comme quoi elle lui demanderait la signification des couleurs quand elle en aurait l'occasion, mais pour le moment elle voulait danser. Elle se leva, et ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur en évitant les amis de Jonathan complètement bourrés.

Sur la piste de danse, Sakura mis ses mains au dessus de sa tête et les fit tournoyer pendant que Jonathan dansait proche d'elle, son corps se collant au sien au rythme étrange de la musique. Un petit cercle les entoura bientôt alors qu'ils continuaient de danser sur le hard Rock. Jonathan mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva. Techniquement, elle mit ses jambes autours de son torse, quand elle sentit le manche de son arme elle se pétrifia. Elle le regarda dans ses yeux gris, lui posant la question mentalement, mais il ne fit que l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres, grognant une réponse.

Insatisfaite, mais assez pour continuer, elle se mit en arrière et descendit jusqu'à ce que ses mains touches le sol. Jonathan inclina sa tête et lui lécha es cotes, la faisant rire. Quand il baissa la tête et lui caressa ses bras, elle le libera de ses jambes et se releva en faisant un flip. Quelques personnes applaudirent. Elle inclina sa tête, ses cheveux noisette cachant son visage couvert de glitters, et recommença à danser, cette fois à l'Egyptienne.

"Ne regardez pas maintenant mais vous avez des observateurs," Leur chuchota Ellie quand ils commencèrent à danser normalement. Jonathan la regarda pointer quelqu'un derrière elle, faisant semblant d'enrouler ses mains. Jonathan mit une mains sur la taille de Sakura et l'attira a lui, puis fit un cercle, la soutenant pour que ses pieds ne touche plus le sol, puis repartit dans l'autre sens, pour que cela ne paraissent pas suspicieux..

"Qui nous regarde?" Demanda Sakura quand elle fut a terre.

"Notre pire ennemi…les Wolfs." Répondit facilement Ellie en passant pour rejoindre Ryan et des filles, son visage révolté.

"Wolfs?" Demanda t elle, essayant de tous comprendre. Jonathan rigola devant son expression et caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

"Oui Wolfs. Les types qui nous pourchassaient la dernière fois."Sa mémoire la fit trembler mais il la prit par la taille et la fit tourner comme une petite fille, ce qui la fit sourire un peu, mais elle était toujours choquée. « Mais, même si c'est tentant de se battre, les clubs sont des territoires neutres pour tous. » Il l'embrassa profondément, la faisant chavirer dans ses bras.

"Territoire Neutre?" elle était confuse. Ses yeux verts étaient fixes pendant qu'elle pensait désespérément à quelque chose, mais tous ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut une marque pour chien.

"Je vais te donner une leçon," répondit Jonathan alors qu'ils continuèrent à danser. "Il y a des tonnes de gangs à l'extérieur mais seulement quatre d'entre eux sont ici, dans cette partie du Canada. Nous les Dragons, "Il se montra du doigt puis le coin ou se trouvait les autre. "Wolfs," il la fit tournée comme par jeu pour qu'elle puisse faire face à une zone sombre. Ses yeux verts s'ajustèrent automatiquement à l'obscurité, vers les ombres marchant derrière un rideau tiré. Il la fit tourner rapidement, son dos se retrouvant contre son torse. Elle faisait face maintenant à un autre coin. "Snakes," il glissa un doigt vers ses épaule puis entre ses seins et redescendit vers son estomac. Dans un mouvement vif, il la fit se retourner, et lui montra un point derrière lui vers une autre zone avec des rideau pourpre. "Et les Cats,"

"Et vous essayé de ne pas vous étripez dans les clubs ?" il acquiesça puis lui fit une pichenette sur le nez avant de la reposé sur le sol. « Je crois que j'ai compris », il rigola simplement. Elle mit ses mains autour de son coup et se remit à danser.

DARKER AREA

Le gars se retourna alors que le barman lui posa sa boisson sur le comptoir. Il en pris une gorgée puis son regard olive retourna sur les deux danseurs .Ils rigolaient a propos de quelque chose qu'une des filles qu'il devait surveiller avait dit. « Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je dois la surveiller » commentait il quand il sentit des doigt frais glisser sur son torse. Il se tourna et sourit à sa petite amie.

"Qui surveilles-tu?" demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur lui, son regard cherchant dans la foule. Il glissa un bras sur son estomac et commença à mordiller son cou.

"Une fille. Syaoran pense qu'elle est un danger pour nous. J'ai fait l'erreur de lui en parler l'autre jour." dit-il entre deux baisers.

"Laquelle?" Kaho enlaça ses doigts avec les sien et fit courir son pouce à travers son énorme ventre. (AN: OoO)

"Tu vois la fille avec un T-shirt court et des manches évasées ?" Elle acquiesça, voyant finalement la fille soulever et tourner comme une enfant.

"Elle n'a pas de tatouage, comment peut elle représenter un danger?" Elle s'appuya contre lui, elle commença elle aussi à les observer, inconsciente de la présence qui surgit derrière eux.

"Justement, elle n'a pas de tatouage et nous ne l'avons jamais vu avant. Le gars avec qui elle danse est Jonathan." Elle bougea inconfortablement puis elle regarda plus durement la fille pendant que Jonathan continuait de l'embrasser.

"Hey Yukito, regarde la mieux. Elle ne t'ai pas familière?" Yukito s'arracha de son cou et fixa le couple encore une fois. Il alla vers ses yeux vert avant d'aller sur le faux design sur son estomac puis revint a son visage. Ses yeux se vidèrent quand finalement il le remarqua.

"Elle ressemble un peu à Touya. Mais je suis sur que Touya est avec Kairi a Toronto pour le week-end a moins qu'il ne se décide de se montrer pour le pari."

"Et c'est supposer vouloir dire quoi ? Quel Pari?" Demanda-t-elle, se retournant pour regarder dans ses yeux.

"Rien mon amour," elle roula des yeux avant de mettre séductivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je pense que tu l'as regardée assez longtemps, nous voulons de l'attention maintenant." Elle sourit passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Qui ça nous?" elle ria et mit ses mains sur son ventre."OH," il ri sous cape pendant qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres.

_C'est vraiment sa sœur alors_…pensa Syaoran alors qu'il se cacha, hors de vue de Yukito et Kaho qui avaient décider de faire une Make out session. Son regard était toujours sur Sakura quand elle arrêta de danser quand son partenaire lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque seconde plus tard elle se dirigea vers sa zone, le faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'ombre.

**SAKURA**

Nick s'approcha d'eux les cheveux dans tous les sens et la moitié des boutons de sa chemise, déboutonné. Jonathan le regarda un instant avant d'exploser de rire. Sakura regarda d'un jumeau a l'autre, incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer ou de ce qu'il y avait de drôle derrière l'expression de contentement sur le visage de Nick. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère, faisant vaciller l'expression de Jonathan, mais il acquiesça et recommença à sourire en regardant Sakura avec amour.

"Tu peux danser seule un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je revienne?" Demanda-t-il à Sakura quand Nick eu finit de lui parler. Nick la regarda alors qu'elle continuait à glisser des bras de son frère, remontant plus haut qu'il n'aurait du son T-shirt.

"Où tu vas?" Demanda-t-elle naïvement pendant qu'il enlevait ses bras de son cou. Rabaissant son t-shirt, elle dansa en solo sur le slow.

"Seyia veut me parler quelques secondes. Je reviens." Nick regarda sa triste expression, mais son visage s'éclaira de nouveau quand elle regarda sur le coté, vers le bar. Elle voulait voir qui les observait.

« Et si je t'attendais au bar ? Je vais prendre quelque chose a boire ». Il acquiesça puis plaça un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner avec son frère.

Sakura les regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité avant de se diriger vers le bar. Sa gorge était sèche et elle commençait à se sentir toute chose a cause de la chaleur de la pièce et de la danse. Les gens qui les observaient tous a leur avaient leurs lèvres scellées ; elle s'assit donc à l'opposé sur un siège vacant. Le barman vint rapidement vers elle et lui sourit. Elle ordonna une petite bière et un verre d'eau, avant d'observer a distance les autres gangs dans leurs territoire. Le serveur plaça sa boisson en face d'elle et elle le remercia. Immédiatement elle avala l'eau, avant de siroter sa bière. Sa tête lui tourna avec ce nouveau goût et la différence de chaleur. Reposant sa boisson, elle regarda le couple en train de s'embrasser. _Alors c'était eux qui nous regardaient ?_

"Il me semble qu'il n'ont pas fait un très bon job pour te surveiller." chuchota quelqu'un dans son oreille. Sakura se pétrifia alors que des frissons lui parcoururent le dos. Elle se retourna brusquement sur son siège et regarda les danseurs derrière elle. Confuse, elle retourna à sa boisson pendant que ses yeux scrutaient la foule pour remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Son esprit plein de pensée et maintenant avec la sensation d'être observé lui donna la nausée.

"Le design sur ton dos n'est pas réel. Tu n'es pas vraiment un Dragon. » Disent-elles encore, cette fois sur le coté. Sakura tourna la tête pour leur faire face. Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle, avec des cheveux bruns coiffer en pics avec des bouts verts. Sur son oreille droite se trouvait au moins cinq anneaux, un étant lié a un autre sur sa lèvre avec une chaîne. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage vu qu'il portait des lunettes teintées vert et qu'il faisait face au bar.

"Comment peux tu en être sur ? »Demanda-t-elle innocemment, essayant de cacher la peur dans sa voix. Son T-shirt noir avait un large loup sur le dos et elle pouvait voir son arme dessous.

"Premièrement, ta couleur est celle d'un leader et deuxièmement parce que les Dragons n'ont pas de glitters vert autours ». A ce moment, il lui fit face, relevant légèrement ses lunettes, la surprenant.

"Syaoran?" il souri. A la mention de son nom, les deux personnes en train de s'embrasser levèrent les yeux et regardèrent autour. Leurs yeux tombèrent sur Sakura alors qu'elle regardait, complètement pétrifié, son prétendu fiancé.

"Je suis heureux que tu te souvienne de mon nom » plaisanta-t-il, buvant sa bière.

"Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, n'est ce pas ? » Il se tendit sachant pourquoi elle disait ça. Il évita ses yeux verts perçants et reposa sa bouteille.

"Je n'aurai jamais envisagé qu'une pom-pom girl de Minton aurait eu un tel avenir ou un tel but. Je te donne raison pour ça mais je ne suis pas très confortable à cette idée. » Il releva son T-shirt légèrement pour qu'elle voit le bandage autour de ses cotes.

"C'était toi!" hurla-t-elle pratiquement. Quand quelques têtes se tournèrent, elle baisa le ton et le répéta, le faisant sourire d'un air affecté et ordonner une nouvelle bière. "Tu fais partie des Wolfs alors?"

"Que fais tu avec les dragons?" Demanda t'il à la place. Immédiatement elle fut sur la défensive et se détourna de lui. Ses yeux émeraude dilaté par la colère. _David a dut l'envoyer_.

"Ça ne vous regarde pas Mr Li." Sakura finit sa bière et laissa un pourboire avant de se lever. "Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Nous nous reverrons sûrement bientôt, n'est ce pas ? Jonathan attend… » Elle s'apprêta à partir quand tous commença à tourner. Elle Agrippa la table pour se soutenir, essayant de focaliser sa vision mais tous continuait à tourbillonner.

"Est ce que ça va?" Syaoran pris son bras pour l'aider à se tenir à se relever. Elle tira d'un coup sec son bras pour se dégager et le regarda, ses yeux vacillants. "Tu ne vas pas bien Kinomoto, laisse moi… "Il essaya une nouvelle fois de l'aider mais elle le repoussa et s'éloigna.

"C'est Sakura et je vais très bien." Il était trop tard. Elle tomba en avant comme au ralenti. Syaoran la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Son corps était brûlant et elle tremblait sous l'emprise de la fièvre. La prenant dans ses bras, il se tourna pour faire face à deux Wolfs inquiet.

"Que lui est il arrivé?" Demanda Kaho en effleurant la frange de Sakura en faisant attention à son visage.

"Elle est brûlante, trop de danse et puis la boisson. Yukito appelle Marc et dit lui de me retrouver à la cachette. Kaho va dire à Wolf que je pars plus tôt que prévu et si tu pouvais me rejoindre après. Ça reste entre nous trois pigé?" Elle acquiesça avant de courir à l'étage supérieur. Syaoran ignora le regard interrogateur de Yukito et disparut dans la foule, Sakura, brûlante, tenu contre son torse…

Syaoran traversait la foule, évitant de bousculer les gens avec la fille sans connaissance. La récupérer au Dragons ne faisait pas parti de son plan. Il avait eu une solution plus « soft » mais elle s'était évanouie et maintenant il la faisait sortir. Une ombre chevaucha la sienne sur le mur vert et il s'arrêta, sachant parfaitement bien qui c'était. La personne arriva dans son champs de vision, cheveux blond coupé au carré jusqu'au menton, devant son visage… Ses yeux bleu, glacé comme de la glace se dirigèrent sur la fille qu'il portait, avant de lui sourire et de sortir un petit pistolet noir. Elle l'enclencha et quelques personnes se retournèrent pour regardé, surpris.

"Ça aide d'avoir un père travaillant à Maskai Corps et un frère marié à un Li. J'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers jours grâce à eux." Elle sourit d'un air affecté en montrant un bout de sa langue.

"Et qu'as-tu appris Ellie?" Syaoran resserra son emprise sur Sakura pendant qu'il atteignait lentement son arme cachée dans sa ceinture de son pantalon.

"Que tu es engagé avec notre petite fugueuse." Ses yeux se dilatèrent face à la surprise et au souvenir de ce qu'avait fait sa mère, son emprise sur elle se relâcha légèrement. Ellie rigola hautement devant son regard puis elle pointa son arme sur son coté. "C'est encore plus intéressant d'apprendre que le leader des Wolfs emmène la petite amie de Jonathan. Alors il faudrait mieux que tu me la donne ou tu payeras les conséquences." Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il sorti l'arme et la visa, le bout noir a quelques millimètre de son nez. Elle pouvait encore sentir la vieille odeur de poudre sur l'arme, et sut qu'il l'avait utilisé récemment.

"Aucune chance," il fit un grand sourire. "Dégage ou je te descend. C'est toi qui voit." Elle souri et plaça son propre gun sur son front ; Trois différents clicks retentirent et il regarda autour de lui. Deux grands gars sortirent de l'ombre, pointant son arme sur Syaoran. Il sentit le bout d'une autre arme dans son dos, lui indiquant ou se trouvait le troisième tireur.

"Tu vois, Seyia a aussi entendu parler de ce petit arrangement, et il ne veut pas la voir sortir d territoire des Dragons. C'est une marchandise très importante pour nous ; Alors c'est plutôt toi qui la lâche ou qui se fait descendre. Sakura nous appartient depuis un moment." Le sourire de Syaoran s'agrandit. Il déplaça son arme et le pointa sur Sakura dans ses bras, le bout appuyé durement entre sa poitrine. Le sourire d'Ellie se figea quand elle vit la position où ils se trouvaient maintenant et l'expression étrange de Syaoran.

"C'est là où tu te trompes. Tu vois, Sakura et moi n'avons pas exactement des relations très amicales pour le moment, alors elle 'est pas très importante pour moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'affection pour elle de toutes manière, alors si vous la voulez vous aller devoir la cloner. Bien que, elle ne sera sans doute pas la même, et cloner coûte très cher, même pour Seiya." Il le chargea et le pressa plus fort contre elle. Sakura eu un gémissement alors qu'elle bougea la tête. La température de son corps augmentait à chaque minute, faisant se maudire Syaoran pour la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Le click d'une autre arme distante se fit entendre et l'arme sur son dos se mit sur le coté.

"Merde Syaoran," fit la voix sardonique d'une femme. "Je te manque déjà?"

"Ça ne te concerne pas Mireille." Répliqua Ellie en regardant la jeune fille derrière Syaoran, l'arme toujours pointé sur lui.

"Ça n'a rien à voir sauf que Sakura est avec moi et non toi."

"Que veux tu dire?" Mireille siffla modestement avant de pointer une autre arme sur Ellie la surprenant.

"J'ai des ordres de Seiya et je voulais mentionner quelque chose concernant ta place." Sa voix était morne. "Tu avais peut être oublié que Syaoran est le leader d'un gang et qu'il est actuellement engagé à la fille du président de Maskai Corporation. Tu n'es rien qu'un membre des Snakes au bas de l'échelle. Je ne suis pas sur que Seiya aimerait voir ses plans ruiner parce qu'elle serai morte." Elle retira son arme et se mit bien en vue, souriant brièvement à Syaoran, confus. "Remercie le ciel, vas là-bas et part ; Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous deux."

Syaoran continuait à la regarder fixement pendant qu'elle observait Sakura curieusement. Son regard exprimait du regret mais aussi quelque chose d'inexpressif. Il savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais il devait faire sortir Sakura au plus vite avant qu'elle ne succombe à la fièvre. Sans un autre mot, les armes disparurent et lentement, il commença à reculer vers le hall d'entrée, son arme toujours pointée sur Sakura, prêt à tirer.

"T'es folle ? Je croyait qu'il ne voulait pas que la fille quitte le territoire ou Jonathan." Cria Ellie quand Syaoran disparut. Elle rangea sa propre arme et regarda rageusement Mireille.

"Il ne le veux pas. Et puis Jonathan n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle a été enlevée, juste qu'elle est rentrée plus tôt chez elle." Elle leva son bras et trois hommes plus vieux qu'elle apparurent, un d'eux passant séductivement son bras autour de sa taille.

"Alors?" Demanda Nick en embrassant son coup. Ellie regarda leur tatouage Noir et rouge. Elle était nouvelle dans les Snakes et travaillait avec les Dragons depuis peu mais elle savait que Mireille et Nick étaient second en commandement.

"Donne lui une minute avant d'y aller. Seiya ne donne pas toujours les ordres. As-tu fais en sorte que Jonathan soit occupé avec Ruka et Ryan?"

"Bien sûr," son sourire glaça le sang d'Ellie avant qu'ils disparaissent après Syaoran, les murs faisant écho à leur rire.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran plaça Sakura devant lui pendant qu'il s'installa sur sa moto. Il mit ses bras autour de son cou, et sera les dent en sentant sa température, il essaya d'être plus gentil mais elle le saisit fortement comme si elle présentait quelque chose. Il fit l'erreur de baisser les yeux sur elle. Comme hypnotisé, il regarda fixement ses lèvres blanc pâle qui soulignaient son visage, et la poudre ombrée rouge sang qui recouvrait ses paupière fermée et s'étirait sur ses tempes. Dans l'obscurité, elle ressemblait à un vampire avec les paillettes qui recouvrait son ventre exposé et sa clavicule, et avec le faux design sur son omoplate et le début de son cou. Il posa un doigt sur sa joue brûlante et la caressa légèrement. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il s'arracha a sa contemplation : quatre personnes sortait du clubs et se dirigeait vers leurs moto garées sur le coté.

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il reconnut Mireille et Nick sous les lampadaire, leurs corps a demi enveloppé par la lumière verte du club. Rapidement, il plaça la tête de Sakura au creux de son bras et démarra sa moto. Le moteur retentissant dans l'air de la nuit et avant que les Dragons puissent se retourner, il fila dans la nuit noire à travers le trafic nocturne de la ville. Il regarda derrière lui peu de temps après pour être sur qu'il n'était pas suivi avant de prendre la route vers la tanière des Wolfs. Lentement, il se senti rassuré par la proximité de son territoire mais à ce moment là il la sentit. La douleur lui picotait l'estomac. Baissant les yeux et en évitant le camion qui klaxonnait violemment, il vit la tache de sang là ou Sakura lui avait tiré dessus avant. Elle même était couverte par son sang.

Tournant sa tête, il vit trois motards se diriger vers lui, armes levées mais ils étaient trop loin pour toucher leur objectif. Ignorant la douleur de sa blessure ré ouverte, Syaoran fit un virage serré vers Dead Woods pour se débarrasser d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas sortir son arme a cause de Sakura se s'appuyait sur son bras et n'avait pas vraiment envi de les mener vers la cachette même si Kaho ou quelqu'un se trouverait la bas pour le renforcer. Il accéléra en passant devant le parc national et roula vers la rivière menant vers Dead Woods, espérant les semer. Une douleur commença à se sentir sur son bras, mais il l'ignora, sachant qu'ils avaient recommencé à tirer. Evitant les autres voitures, il fit une embardée et se dirigea vers une zone différente, la plus proche de la planque. Syaoran regarda derrière lui et vit un d'eux, derrière un conducteur tirer à plusieurs reprises. Les balles le ratèrent de peu, le glaçant.

Dans des situations comme celle –ci, étant à un contre trois, il détestait être désarmé. Un klaxon sonna et Syaoran força son esprit à se vider pour tourner juste après un camion de gaz. Le klaxon retentit jusqu'à ce qu'il passe complètement. Syaoran garda les yeux rivés sur la route alors que les balles continuaient de voler. Peu après il sentit comme une coupure sur sa peau quand une balle le traversa, mais avec de la chance elle n'avait pas toucher son chargement : Sakura. Le pont d'autoroute séparant Middleton et Minton fut en vue, juste à quelques mètres. Il regarda derrière lui brièvement avant de rouler sue le passage piéton. Le passage, en métal, s'agita bruyamment dessous, menaçant de s'effondrer sous le poids de la moto. Un piéton et la fin arrivèrent, pressement, Syaoran regarda derrière lui vers le motard seul, une arme chargée mais qui ne tirait pas à cause de la distance et des piétons autours.

Le piéton s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la route et regarda Syaoran accélérer, prenant sa chance, il libera les jambes de Sakura, atteignant son arme et la sorti. Il senti Sakura glisser lentement mais avant de l'empêcher de tomber et rechargea son arme et tira sur la chaîne le séparant de la route principale. Elle se cacha net et tomba par terre, bloquant son passage. Attrapant Sakura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tombe, Syaoran la pris dans ses bras, avant de professionnellement, rouler sur le pont et sauter dans le trafic. La bande recommença à tirer, et il coupa à travers les voitures en faisant demi-tour en redescendant par la voie opposée. Une voiture solitaire s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu quand il coupa devant elle, les klaxons résonnant dans la nuit. Il entendit plusieurs autres klaxons retentir avant un crash, un accident s'était produit.

Alors qu'il tournait sur le pont, quelqu'un habillé en motard sortit du souterrain et tira. La balle passa à travers Syaoran comme un aiguille. Allant de son coté et provoquant une douleur lancinante, insupportable dans son corps, le paralysant à moitié. Sa vision s'évanouit, le faisant perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. La moto se pencha dangereusement le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui et vit à l'arriver, des motards et la personne qui lui avait tiré dessus. Ils couraient vers une moto arrêtée et se dirigeaient vers lui de l'autre côté.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux quand son corps fut secoué. Sa vision devint floue instantanément alors que son esprit tournoyait en accord avec son estomac. Elle était prête à vomir. Volontairement, elle ravala le nœud dans sa gorge alors que l'air autour d'elle s'enfumait de plus en plus. Un corps dur se trouvait contre elle, surprenant Sakura. Son esprit cherchait apparemment ce qui ce passait, elle comprit que c'était Syaoran. Il était penché au dessus d'elle, le creux de son bras gauche sous sa tête, lui donnant un support, alors que le second bras était devant, la protégeant, bien que ses deux mains étaient sur le guidon. Son visage était crispé dans une expression sérieuse en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route et occasionnellement derrière.

Elle était sur le point de lui parler quand la moto plongea lentement. Elle senti ses bras l'enlacer et puis la soulever. Son esprit se vida alors qu'elle s'évanouissait. Les pneus de la moto sifflèrent et Syaoran mit fermement ses bras autour de la frêle Sakura, son corps brûlant, et sautant, laissant la moto tomber sur le coté et tournoyer avant de percuter un arbre. Il roulèrent jusqu'en bas de la colline avec la moto, de grosses épines poignardant son coté alors qu'il roulait dessus, évitant d'écraser Sakura sous lui. La moto explosa ; il la recouvrit du mieux qu'il put et il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre les autres motos passer.

Soulevant sa tête, il a regardé au alentour sans but, fixant l'ouverture du buisson où ils avaient atterris. Rampant hors du buisson, il attira Sakura son torse et s'appuya avec elle sur un arbre. _C'était quoi ce bordel ! _L'esprit de Syaoran se vida brièvement lorsque le picotement sur son coter recommença, maintenant avec de nouvelles blessures. Il déplaça la fille pour qu'elle soit dans ses bras comme un enfant ; il toucha sa blessure sur le coté. Le sang sur le bout de ses doigts, liquide, dégoulina et s'égoutta sur l'estomac de Sakura. Soupirant, Syaoran mit sa tête en arrière et attendit. Le son d'une moto solitaire se dirigeant vers lui se fit entendre et s'arrêta juste devant le feu.

"Oh mon dieu, Syaoran que c'est t'il passé?" Demanda Kaho en relevant la visière de son casque. Syaoran se dégagea de l'arbre en commençant par Sakura, son esprit retournant sur le guet-apens. "Est-ce que la fille vas bien?"

"Elle va bien," il prit le casque de rechange que lui tendait Kaho et le mit. Des dragons m'ont suivit. Ils voulaient Sakura mais je pense qu'ils avaient autre chose en tête pour elle. Ils sont partis après avoir vu ma moto se crasher. Elle acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers la route avant d'accélérer vers la cachette.

**Infirmerie**

Kaho avança dans la pièce silencieuse, ses cheveux humides se recourbant autour de son cou. Elle enroula protectivement ses bras autour de son ventre, un petit sourire sur son visage. Bien qu'elle n'était pas encore très grosse, son ombre montrait les nouvelles courbes de son corps. Elle leva les yeux vers le fond de la salle où Sakura reposait sans connaissance sur un lit, Syaoran reposant par terre à coté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle savait qu'il dormait puisque son corps n'était pas tendu et son pistolet était posé à coté de lui. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, il était toujours armé, même pour dormir. Elle s'étonna qu'il soit le plancher.

Elle saisi une chaise et s'assis dessus; portant une main sur son dos pour s'appuyer dessus et l'autre sur son ventre. Apres avoir entendu la nouvelle par leur docteur personnel Marc, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser avec son estomac. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre Yukito rentré de cours, ou le voir tous simplement. Un grand sourire illumina son visage en regardant dans l'espace, la pensée de sa réaction complètement nette dans son esprit.

"Tu as l'air heureuse," répliqua une voie râpeuse. Kaho baissa les yeux vers Syaoran qui se levait lentement. Son arme à nouveau dans sa main.

"Marc m'a dit le sexe de mon bébé." répondit elle doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Sakura. Il souri, puis grimaça quand il s'étira, sentant les point de suture sur son coté là ou la balle l'avait traversée deux fois dans la même semaine.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il distraitement, se tournant légèrement vers la jeune fille endormie. La douleur sur son visage était encore transparente mais son visage s'adoucit à la vue de la fille.

"Je ne vais pas te le dire avant Yukito." sa voix était sèche mais cela faisait toujours rire Syaoran. "Sans compter que vous n'etes pas sensé le savoir avant qu'il ne soit né."

"Okay" il caressa ses cheveux bleu pour ne pas qu'ils tombent devant ses yeux bleu. "Tu te souviens que dans trois mois tu ira à New York la où tu sera en sécurité ?" Elle inclina tristement la tête, elle ferma les yeux.

"Je sais, mais tu dois promettre que Yukito ne saura pas tuer quand je saurai parti." Sa voix était triste et elle baissa la tête. Il détestait voir les femmes pleurer.

"Tu peux me faire une faveur demain?" son visage se blanchit, enlevant toutes émotion.

"Bien sûr," elle se redressa sur son siège, non consciente de Sakura qui se retourna légèrement et les regardait les yeux fermés. Elle s'était réveillée dès que Syaoran avait commencé à parler.

"Ne dit a personne qu'elle est là. Donne le message à Yukito quand tu le verras. Et elle n'a pas non plus besoin de savoir." il sortis, laissant Kaho et Sakura confuse.

"Syaoran," il fit une pause et se tourna légèrement. Sakura referma rapidement ses yeux et écouta attentivement. "Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? Je pensai qu'elle était avec les Dragons." Il la regarda fixement avant d'ignorer la question complètement de s'en aller. _Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai emmené ici ? Ce n'est pas comme ci je la connaissait ou n'importe quoi..._

_prochain chapitre... bientot j'espere..._


	7. Debut d'un nouveau jour

**_Ying2Fa Coucou, voila une update rapide mais bon, en contrepartie je n'ai pas relu…. donc vous verrez bien ! Bisous. Enjoy _**

Merci au review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Archangel Gaia : je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient absolument tuer Sakura… leur but était plus Syaoran puisque c'était un leader. Mireille et Nick n'ont pas agi sous les ordres de Seyia qui ne voulait pas que s'en aille pour faire pression sur Syaoran sans doute, mais Mireille et Nick avaient leur propre plan.

sweety lissou et Vamp et Elfica

**Partie Deux**: Après l'incident au club, Sakura se retrouve dans le gang auquel son frère appartient et va bientôt les rejoindre pour prouver à Syaoran qu'elle n'est pas seulement une gosse de riche pom-pom girl d'une école privée et elle veut avoir sa revanche sur David. La guerre entre les Wolf et les Dragons s'intensifie et ses sentiments pour Syaoran commencent à se montrer en même temps qu'il apprend la relation qu'elle avait avec Jonathan.

**Dis clameur**: Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas, et ne m'appartiendra jamais.

Tatouages : **Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Noir, rouge, argent : leader_

_noir et rouge : second en commandement_

_noir : normal_

**Deuxième Partie**

**Chapitre sept : Début d'un nouveau jour**

_...son cœur résonnait dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant le paquet sans vie à terre. Lentement, elle le toucha, sentant son corps trembler et son cœur s'accélérer. D'un coup le paquet bougea faisant sauter son coeur. Agrippa la couverture noire, elle la fit tourner vers elle mais ce qu'elle vit fit s'échapper un cris perçant de sa gorge..._

Sakura se leva d'un seul coup, sa respiration lourde pendant qu'elle essayait de calmer son battement de coeur. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement mais elle était encore capable d'essuyer les sueurs froides de son visage. Son visage était chaud contre ses doigts froids. _Qu'est ce que c'était ?_ Ses doigts étaient comme de la porcelaine pendant qu'il tremblait violemment à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait. de petite tape douce se firent entendre quelque part dans la pièce et elle regardait vers la source. Une petite perruche verte foncée et bleu claire était perchée de l'autre coté de la double fenêtre, tapant continuellement sur la vitre. Quand elle vit qu'elle avait son attention, elle arrêta de taper et mit sa tête sur le coté, clignant des yeux vers elle. Enlevant les draps froissés de sur son corps, elle se glissa hors du lit et marcha lentement vers elle.

La salle était gelée et mentalement, elle souhaita qu'elle avait une veste avec elle. Elle portait toujours la même tenue qu'elle avait au club la nuit dernière : T-shirt a manche longue qui montrait son ventre et mini short avec des ruban qui pendait sur les coté. Quand elle atteignit la fenêtre, elle la déloqua facilement même avec ses bras qui tremblait et l'ouvrit. La petite perruche entra et commença à voler autour de sa tête, sifflant fort avant de se percher sur son épaule. Sakura l'ignora alors qu'elle tournait autour d'elle et fit face à la chambre. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir dormit ici la nuit dernière, mais tous ce qu'elle avait été capable de voir avait été le dos de Syaoran et une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La pièce était totalement blanche avec une lampe verte olive dans le coin et des étagères sur les murs. Une douzaine de lits étroits étaient aligné loin contre les murs. Des dispositifs différents étaient placé de manière organisé dans les coins, le genre de trucs qu'on trouvait dans les chambres d'hôpital.

Sakura se dirigea vers une petite boite ouverte à coté du lit où elle se trouvait. Courant un doigt le long de la boite, elle y retira un petit paquet : un vaccin. Il n'y avait presque plus de liquide jaune, elle regarda l'ondulation du liquide que provoquaient ses tremblements et elle nota qu'elle était toujours en train de trembler. Une aiguille était également dans le récipient et elle l'a pris distraitement, regardant fixement la cartouche claire. Les bruits de pas de l'autre coté de la porte la fit lâcher l'aiguille et se retourner. La poignée se tourna alors que quelqu'un tentait de l'ouvrir. Avec hâte, elle reposa tous le matériel et mis le cousin sous la couverture pour faire croire qu'elle était encore dans son lit. Courant vers une autre porte, elle l'ouvrir une seconde avant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Un vieil homme entra, ses cheveux complètement blancs. Il portait les vêtements d'un maître d'hôtel mais était un peu plus chic qu'un domestique. Sakura regarda à travers la porte pendant qu'il continuait de lire quelque chose dans ses mains avant de se diriger vers l'aiguille qu'elle venait d'examiner. Reposant son papier, il pris le vaccin et positionna l'aiguille dessus, remplissant le reste de la seringue. Quand il eu fini, il se dirigea vers le lit, repoussant les drap pensant que Sakura était dessous. Il s'arrêta net à la pression des deux doigts sur son coup, qui pour lui ressemblait à la tête d'une arme.

"Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?" demanda-t-elle, en parlant de son corps qui continuait de trembler.

"Mademoiselle Sakura, s'il vous plait,…" Répondit calmement l'homme alors qu'elle pressa ses doigts plus fort contre lui, faisant comme si c'était une arme.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ? Je sais que ça ne vient pas du cauchemar. Qu'est ce que vous m'avez donné?" demanda-t-elle plus durement. La perruche siffla une réponse mais elle l'ignora.

"C'est le vaccin mademoiselle," Répondit il avec sa même voix calme. "Vous ressentez toujours les effets de la dernière injection. Les effets devrait s'estomper dans les prochaine quinze heures."

"Vous osez me planter une aiguille et me dire après que c'est un vaccin? Pour qu'elle genre de fille me prenez vous?" le petit oiseau s'envola vers la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit stoppant tous le monde. Une fille, qui semblait avoir l'age de Touya, avec des cheveux bleue attachez en queue de cheval s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

"Ne te prenons pas pour n'importe qui. Nous t'avons simplement aidée."

"M'aider avec quoi ?" Elle enleva lentement ses doigts et se redressa.

"La nuit dernière tu t'es évanouie au club, tu t'en souviens?" Sakura était silencieuse alors qu'elle se remémora tous. Comme elle ne disait rien, Kaho lui souri. "Wei te pardonnera facilement pour avoir imiter une arme." Cette phrase était plus pour Wei qui la regarda avant de s'en aller, en refermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

La perruche se percha encore une fois sur Sakura, la faisant levé les yeux vers elle. "Je me sens vraiment stupide en ce moment."

"Ne le soit pas. Tu t'es réveillée dans un endroit qui ne t'était pas familier. J'aurai probablement réagis de la même façon." Kaho lui souri gentiment, elle regarda la fille plus jeune, remarquant la saleté et le faux design sur son estomac et ses bras. "Tu as besoin d'une douche," Sakura la regarda pour la première fois, voyant la bonté dans ses yeux bleus.

"Vous pensez-vous que pourriez-vous m'amener au lycée? Je dois en fait y retourné avant que le principal appelle mon beau père et dans ce cas ça sera le chaos dans le monde entier."

"Heu... d'accord," Sakura souri avec reconnaissance et sortit de la chambre n'ayant aucune idée de là où elle se dirigeai mais espérait que c'était vers la salle de bain

**Dragons**

Mireille grinça des dents quand elle entendit les crissements de pneu à l'extérieur alors qu'une voiture démarrait. Elle mit le haut de son uniforme avant de sortir de sa chambre pour retrouver Nick. Il était assis au dos du canapé, regardant son livre d'histoire en écoutant son walkman. Son polo blanc qu'il n'avait pas mit à l'intérieur de son pantalon vert et sa cravate verte pas faite. Ignorant sa façon bizarre d'être prêt, elle lui lança la veste de son uniforme le faisant lever les yeux et éteindre sa musique.

"C'était Jonathan ?" demanda-t-elle, maniant maladroitement la porte du garage entrebâillée, le chat orange se frottant contre celle-ci.

"Ouais," Dit il tristement. Se tenant sur les cousins du canapé, Nick mit sa veste rouge. "Il est toujours énervé je crois." Professionnellement il sauta et se retrouva sur un pied derrière le canapé.

"Enervé parce que Sakura est parti ou à cause des fiançailles avec Syaoran?" Elle saisi son sac et se dirigea vers ses clef de voiture. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit le sac de Sakura rempli de ses vêtements et de ses livres. Le prenant, elle regarda Nick mettre sa cravate.

"Il n'est plus énervé parce que Sakura est repartie, mais il l'est toujours a propos de l'engagement. Connaissant mon frère, ça lui passera dès qu'il auras trouvé une nouvel fille." Il regarda Mireille et était sur le point de dire autre chose quand il vit le sac noir. "Nous devrions lui redonner." répliqua t-il stupidement.

"Jonathan le fera il n'as rien en troisième heure. Nous lui devons au moins ça pas vrai?"

"Est-ce sage ?" Elle acquiesça avant de l'agripper et de le traîner à l'extérieur. _Il vaut mieux que se soit sage, Seiya me tuerait si quelque chose se produisait_.

**École Privée De Minton**

Sakura remercia Kaho de l'avoir emmener au lycée et couru dans l'escalier. La sonnerie du début de cours retenti et elle se dépêcha d'entrer, saluant le gardien, sautant athlétiquement par-dessus les vélo garer. Le Président de l'école arrêta de fermer les portes de l'école et souri en voyant Sakura courir. Elle toujours en retard le lundi. Faisant un rapide arrêt à son casier pour saisir des livres, elle fit une pause. Il y avait seulement son livre d'histoire dans son casier. En y repensant, elle se frappa la tête contre le casier répétitivement. _Comment ai-je pus l'oublier ? Il était juste là, sur le plancher_. Une porte au loin se referma et elle s'arrêta de frapper sa tête. Frottant l'endroit où ça commençait à lui faire mal, elle repris sa marche vers sa classe à l'autre bout de l'école. _Hé bien, ça me donne une excuse pour sécher ma troisième heure_. (NA : au départ c'est Study hall, mais j'ai pas trouver de traduction…)

Elle s'assit lors de son troisième cours, gribouillant sur une feuille où elle était censée prendre des notes. C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas de livre. Le professeur, une professeur chauve d'age moyen, n'arrêtait pas de parler de la présence du latin, même si c'était un cour de français. Pour la millième fois, elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge ronde, attendant que l'heure se termine comme ça elle pourrait récupérer son sac chez Mireille. Encore cinq minutes. Elle soupira et commença a faire des cercles noir sur le coin de la feuille. Bientôt, le trou était si noir que la feuille ondulait, mettant de l'encre partout sur sa table. Enlevant son papier de là, elle lécha son index et commença à essuyer l'encre rose. L'encre s'étala, elle regarda autour d'elle coupablement, puis recouvrit sa tache avec le papier.

"Maintenant, comme devoir vous aurez la page 567 du numéro huit à vingt. Mademoiselle Kinomoto je suggère que vous apportiez votre livre la prochaine fois." répliqua le professeur quand la sonnerie retentie. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leur affaire. Sakura déchira son papier et sorti rapidement, voulant trouver Michael avant qu'il n'aille a son prochain cours.

"Sakura !" Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, ses cheveux châtain lui recouvrant la moitié de son visage.

"Hé Rika". Son amie s'arrêta devant elle, ses cheveux brun court attacher par deux barrettes rose et des ruban noir autour de ses cheveux ondulé.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" Demanda Rika, tirant sur sa jupe verte claire pour ne pas que ça remonte trop haut. Sakura la regarda, confuse..

"Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?"

"Que tu sois engager à Syaoran Li, le neveu de Madame Levin? Il ne parle que de ça à Maskai Corp. David l'a annoncé à mon père quand ils se sont rencontrer à un dîner de travail. C'est pour cela que tous ceux qui travail a Maskai le savent." Sakura la regarda fixement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. _ A quoi joue t-il?_

"Il…Il a quoi?" fit sa voie qui était devenu très râpeuse et aigue. Tout le monde grinça des dents surtout Rika qui était à coté d'elle. "A un dîner d'affaire… d-devant tous ces gens…"

"Ouais," Rika regarda autour dans le hall vide. "Où étais-tu l'autre jour ? J'ai pensé que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu avais annuler le rendez-vous avec Sera, que tu étais allé a ce dîner. Je t'ai cherché partout mais David m'a dit que tu étais avec Syaoran. C'est pourquoi il l'a annoncé."

"Rik écoutent, Je ne suis pas..." Commença Sakura quand la sonnerie et le haut parleur se mirent en marche.

"Mlle Sakura Kinomoto est attendu au bureau du principal. Mlle Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura gémi alors qu'elle s'en allait.

"On se parle plus tard, d'accord. Ne dit rien au autre a propos de ça."

"Okay, on se voit à l'entraînement !" Rika courut vers sa classe.

Sakura entra dans le bureau silencieux, son esprit répertoriant toutes les raisons pour laquelle elle pouvait être convoqué. Quand la secrétaire la vit arriver, elle lui souri et lui montra du doigt la porte de sorti. Confuse, Sakura ouvrit la double porte et sorti dans la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur. Jonathan se tenait contre le mur de brique, portant des lunettes bleues teintées et l'uniforme de Middleton. Elle dû admettre, que comparé à son uniforme quasi absent (vu qu'elle avait laisser son uniforme là bas), Celui de Jonathan vert et rouge était vraiment bien. Un vieux se tenait au loin à distance, l'observant curieusement. Elle était étonnée qu'il l'ai même laissé entré vu qu'il n'appartenait pas à Minton. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, un sourire géant sur son visage ses yeux sur sa forte stature. Il lui avait vraiment manqué.

"Hé," dit il alors qu'elle se tenait à quelque centimètre de lui. Sakura pencha sa tête vers le haut pour le regarder naïvement.

"Qu'est ce que fait un punk de Middleton à Minton?" demanda t elle. Il souri, soulevant ses lunettes, révélant ses yeux perçant argenté.

"je crois que tu as oublié ceci." Ce qu'il tenait depuis le début se trouvait être son sac. Elle cria pratiquement de joie quand elle le vit.

"Wow, tu dois avoir lu mon esprit. J'allais justement séché mon cours pour l'avoir." Il leva un sourcil. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, voyant son expression changée.

"Toi, séchée?"

"Oui," elle regarda latéralement le vieux avant de faire un pas, se rapprochant de Jonathan. "Seulement pour voir des beau gars comme toi pendant ma troisième heure." Elle était sur le point de reculer quand il saisi son coude et se pencha, pressant ses lèvres sèche contre les siennes.

"Pourquoi es tu partie?" demanda-t-il en l'embrassant. Sakura se tendit le faisant se reculer et chercher ses yeux verts. _Je ne peux pas lui dire_.

"Ecoute, je devrais rentrer. Ma troisième heure n'est pas si longue et j'ai entraînement après…" elle essaya de se dégager mais il resserra son emprise.

"Ne change pas de sujet Sakura. Pourquoi es tu parti? Tu n'y étais pas obligé tu sais."

"J'ai dû," Elle senti ses bras desserrer son emprise. "Mon titre..."

"Bien sûr, celui qui te permet de te marier avec ce bâtard de Syaoran Li? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos de ça? Pourquoi?"

"Tu le sais?" Maintenant elle était stressée._ Qui d'autre le sait ?_

"Bien sur que je le sais. C'est le leader des Wolfs. Nous savons tous sur eux de manière à savoir ce qui peut ce passer." _Leader ?_

"Il…Il est le l-leader?" Bafouilla-t-elle. Il la relâcha voyant son regard surpris.

"Écoutent, mercredi, le groupe de Ryan joue au parc national. J'aimerai que tu viennes."

"J'en sais rien," Elle regarda au loin, voyant son regard se durcir. Le vieux regarda sa montre avant de se diriger vers eux. Leur temps était fini. "J'y penserai okay ? Tu dois y aller."

"Je te le demanderait demain," il l'embrassa brièvement avant de marcher vers la porte principale où une moto était garée. Sakura le regarda partir. _Syaoran est le leader du Wolf gang ? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dont je ne suis pas au courant?_

**Hall Principal de Minton**

"C'était qui je pense?" demanda-t-il à son partenaire alors qu'elle continuait son chemin vers la voiture. Ils regardèrent brièvement Sakura avec un garçon venant de Middleton High.

"Qui penses tu que c'étais ?" demanda-t-elle distraitement. un mois d'automne, le temps était plus chaud que d'habitude.

"Un des frères Haruto," dit il presque en chuchotant. Elle le regarda, faisant une pause en plaçant l'embrayage. "Quoi ?"

"Un des Haruto ? Pourquoi un des Dragons viendrait à Minton ? Je croyais que ceux de Minton faisait parti des Cats." Elle sorti du parking et se mit sur la route, regardant derrière brièvement alors qu'un garçon en moto se dirigea vers la direction opposé.

"Ça m'en a tous l'air mais je jurerai l'avoir vu avec Miss Kinomoto." _Embrassant,_ il avait voulu dire mais elle savait qu'elle allait le traité de paranoïaque.

"Luc vous avez besoin de vacances. Pourquoi est ce que vous travailler si dur pour cette fille de toutes façon ? Juste parce que nous l'avons vu Samedi à Middleton, ne veut pas dire qu'elle est avec eux." Luc l'a regarda avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, ses lunettes de soleil reflétant les rayons.

"Je dois la protéger. C'est la fille de ma soeur." Elle tourna la tête vers lui, choquée. Luc agrippa son siège alors qu'un klaxon retenti, faisant jurer sa partenaire et s'arrêter.

**Après les Cours**

Sakura compta jusqu'à cinq avant de courir à travers le terrain de football où Michael et Josh attendaient, les mains par terre. Josh referma ses doigts autour de sa cheville alors que Michael attrapa son mollet et ensemble ils l'élevèrent vers la barre asymétrique. Saisissant la barre noire étroitement, elle tourna autour, accrochant ses jambes,pour pouvoir avoir la tête à l'envers. Quelques personne applaudirent, même l'entraîneur, qui habituellement disaprouvait les bêtises avec l'équipement. Elle rougi légèrement et commença à se balancer incitant son corps pour basculer dans les deux sens. Attendant qu'un des garçons se positionne sous elle, elle se balança fortement en arrière avant de sauter au loin, atterrissant dans les bras de Michael.

Il la reposa à terre alors que la coach se dirigeait vers eux, affichant un sourire immense même si tout le monde savait qu'elle voulait en finir autant qu'eux. Ça faisait une heure et déjà la moitié étaient fatigué à force de faire la même chose, encore et encore.

"Je sais combien vous aimez les entraînement les enfant, mais malheureusement je dois la raccourcir aujourd'hui." Il y eu des applaudissement silencieux qui fit rire le reste. "je voulais mentionner avant que vous partiez, même si Toronto High nous a autorisé à joué contre eux encore une fois, leur coach à demander au filles de ne pas « flasher » sur les joueur de foot cette saison et que les gars ne drague pas leurs pom-pom girls." Toute l'équipe éclata de rire, quelques filles rougies en se sentant visées. "Oui, oui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant."

Sakura couru vers son sac et mit ses chaussure. Désordonné, ses cheveux châtain clair lui tombèrent devant les yeux et elle leur souffla dessus avant de se redresser avec son sac sur une épaule et ses pom-pom dans l'autre main.

Rika couru jusqu'à elle, "Okay maintenant tu dois tous révéler." dit elle avec un grand sourire. Les lunette de soleil à la mode de Rika reflétèrent le soleil, éblouissant Sakura qui s'était retourner pour la regarder. Cette fois, ses courts cheveux bruns était raide et sur son visage, alors que les deux ruban noir étaient accroché à son T-shirt.

"Je ne peux vraiment rien dire Rik," Répondit Sakura, sortant son portable de sa poche.

"Tu vas devoir tous dire tôt ou tard, plus tôt que tard vu que Naoko et Chiharu veulent aussi savoir." Elle montra du doigt les deux autre filles qui se tenaient près de la porte, les saluant. Sakura soupira , fixant ses autre amies.

"Oh Sakura Hino… mon chou!" cria quelqu'un de l'autre coté du terrain. Tous le monde grinça des dents, Sakura parce quelle avait entendu son nom complet et les autre a l'entende de la voie haute perchée.

"Sera," répondit elle. Sera souri brillamment en courant vers Sakura et passant ses bras sur elle et Rika. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'au bas du dos comme une jupe, s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

"Mon ami est d'accord à propos de demain." Cria-t-elle. Rika l'a regarda, confuse. Sakura d'autre part, fut bouche bé, son esprit retournant à quant Sera lui en avait parlé.

"T'es sérieuse, c'est demain?" Sakura soupira, ses pom-pom s'hérissant alors qu'elle fixait son sous-vêtement qui n'arrêtait pas de retomber sur ses épaules.

"Duh, demain c'est Halloween. J'ai demandé à mon ami si nous pouvions utilisé sa planque, il m'a répondu que du moment que j'invitait les bonne personnes ça irait. Ça veut donc dire que je n'invite que vous deux, Chiharu, Naoko, et Takashi. Ne vous inquiéter pas, il va y avoir plein de monde c'est juste que vous n'aller pas connaître tous le monde."

"J'peux t'appeler ce soir pour te donner la réponse?" Demanda Sakura timidement. Sera la regarda fixement alors qu'elles atteignaient le parking.

"Bien sur ! Si tu ne peux pas venir juste, pose un lapin a ton beau père et viens nous rejoindre Ah, désolé les fille, Ryu est arrivé." Elle leur envoya un baiser avant de se diriger vers son petit ami. Sakura la regarda partir, notant un petit tatouage sur le coté de sa cheville. C'était un petit loup noir clair.

"Je ne sais pas comment elle peut être notre capitaine. Elle n'a pas le genre d'une cheerleader. Regarde juste Ryu, il n'est pas du tous comme nous et j'ai même entendu qu'il venait de sortir de prison." Dit Rika avant d'entrainer Sakura vers les autre. _Je me demande si elle fait partie des Wolf._ Pensa-t-elle avant de sourire à ses amies.

**To be continued…**

_Personnages qui n'appartiennent pas à la série :_

**David et Mara Hino **belle famille de Sakura

**Kaho **petite ami de Yukito ; leader des Cats

**Mireille **membre des Dragons

**Jonathan et Nick Haruto **Membre des Dragons (jumeau) Nick est le copain de Mireille

**Seiya **Leader des Dragons

**Ellie **Membre des Snakes ; belle sœur par la loi de Syaoran

**Ryan **Médecin de dragon

**Détective Luc **Oncle de Sakura

**Ruka **Nouveau membre des Dragon

**Sera **membre des Wolf

**Ryu **copain de Sera… Wolfs

PS : j'pense mettre le premier chapitre de Head Over Heel bientôt… on verra. See you soon


	8. Surprises

**Youyou! Alors j'avais dit que j'allais faire Head Over Heels avant mais finalement j'étais plus avancé sur Wolfs reigns... mais c'est pour bientot quand meme! Sinon, si je vous "voie " pas avant, hé bien joyeuses Fetes. BISOUS **

**Ying2Fa**

**Author Notes:** la chanson vient de Full Nelson; Limb Bizkit. Désolé pour le language…

**Disclaimer: **Card captor ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais.

Tattoos: **Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Noir et rouge et argent leader _

_Noir et rouge second en commandement_

_Noir normal_

**Partie Deux**

**Chapitre huit : Surprises**

**Toronto, Canada**

Ils roulaient, dépassant la vitesse autorisée, à travers le pont. Des coups de feu retentirent dans le ciel, faisant crier les piétons et se cacher.

Les autres voitures sur le pont freinèrent brusquement et tournèrent, essayant d'éviter d'avoir un accident ou de se faire tirer dessus. Le conducteur de la jaguar rouge s'écarta d'un camion d'essence et appuya sur l'accélérateur en se dirigeant vers la ruelle. Leur poursuivant, une corvette viper noir, les suivis de la même manière. Une arme apparus à la fenêtre, et tira, faisant zigzaguer la conductrice qui essayait d'éviter les voitures devant elle. La fin du pont était en vue et des voitures de polices bloquait maintenant l'entrée, des centaine d'autre voitures aligné de l'autre coté, attendant pour passer.

"Touya on est bloqués !" hurla-t-elle en gardant les deux mains sur le volant. Touya se rassit et regarda les flics viser, prêt à tirer. Baissant sa tête alors que plusieurs balles passèrent, il enleva sa cartouche vide et en remis une nouvelle.

"Va à travers ! On doit aller à Woodlebury, la limite de la ville." Hurla-t-il avant de se relever et de tirer derrière lui. Avalant sa salive, elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda, accélérant, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la barricade. Les policiers sautant sur le coté alors qu'elle fonçait, écrasant les autres voitures.

"Quand j'ai dit à travers, je ne voulait pas dire littéralement à travers les voitures Nakuru!" Haleta Touya, essuyant ses doigts sur le siège en cuir puis se retournant pour tirer, encore. Il s'arrêta, regardant avec amusement l'autre voiture noire sauter au dessus de la rampe, plongeant dans la rivière sous le pont. "Nous l'avons fait !" Cria-t-il sautant sur son siège. Nakuru leva les yeux vers son petit ami et souri.

Tournant la tête, elle freina brusquement poussant Touya vers la fenêtre et faisant déraper la voiture. Jurant, Touya s'agrippa à la fenêtre de toutes ses forces ; sentant son intestin quitter son estomac alors qu'ils firent un 360 degrés évitant de justesse une petite Wolkswagen. Quand ils ralentirent, il glissa sur le capo et repris son souffle. "Je suis désolé Tou," elle enleva sa ceinture et l'aida à retourner dans la voiture.

"Laisse moi conduire," Il pris le siège du conducteur en tremblant. Nakuru le regarda, coupable avant de reprendre l'arme et la recharger. Au moment où elle entendu le click un coup de feu retenti, effrayant Touya.

**Résidence Kinomoto**

Saluant ses amies alors qu'elle fermi la porte de la voiture, elle se retourna et marcha à contre cœur vers la porte d'entrée. _Je suis dans la merde, mais ça je le savait déjà. _Sakura respira un bon coup avant de rentrer ses épaules et de se tenir droite. Ouvrant la porte elle entra dans la maison froide. Immédiatement elle fut saluée par sa bonne Lana et sa demi-soeur Mara encore son pull géant, recouvrant son uniforme. Quand elle se détendit pour respirer, elle regarda les deux filles. Se demandant ce qui se passait.

"Je ne suis pas autant dans la merde, n'est ce pas?" Demanda-t-elle automatiquement, donnant son sac à un des domestiques.

"Monsieur David n'est pas à la maison, vous devriez en profitez pour vous laver et vous habillé formellement pour le dîner ce soir avec Madame Li et son fils." Sakura la regarda fixement, oubliant parfois sa manière française de parler (dans la version original il y a des mots français c'est pour ça)

"Il n'est pas là?" elle s'avança, passant un bras autour de sa demi soeur. Mara secoua sa tête tressée, ses yeux bleus légèrement surpris en voyant la saleté dut à son entraînement de cheerleader.

"Il est passé vite fait à Maskai Corps. Apres l'explosion du second building il recollecte toutes ses information sur un disque pour retravailler ici." Un flash-back lui revint en mémoire et elle s'arrêta brusquement. "Quelque chose ne vas pas?"

Elle regarda la fillette au cheveux rouge et souri, bien qu'il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Non rien," la cloche de porte sonna et les trois filles se retournèrent pour voir un domestique ouvrir la porte. Sakura senti Mara se presser protectivement contre elle alors que Lana se mit devant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la femme officier entrer, son faux sourire faisant battre son cœur rapidement.

"Mlle Kinomoto ?" Demanda-t-elle gentiment et Sakura mit distraitement un bras autour des épaules de Mara.

"Oui," répondit elle d'une voix morte. _S'il vous plait, faites que ça ne soit pas quelque chose que je vais détester. _

"Vous etes en état d'arrestation. Nous avons quelques questions que nous aimerions que vous répondiez pour aller plus loin dans nos investigation sur les attaques de Maskai Corporation." Sakura cessa de respirer et elle s'étouffa. Mara se mit devant criant avec frustration.

**_Why everybody always pickin' on me? Does anybody really know a thing about me?_**

"Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle n'est pas responsable pour ça." l'officier regarda tristement la petite fille avant de mettre les menottes au poignets de Sakura. Rika qui voulait rendre son carnet de note à Sakura qui l'avait laisser dans la voiture s'arrêta brusquement, confuse, à l'entrée.

**Toronto, Canada**

"Nakuru !" le motard responsable fit un nouvel effort pour tirer mais Touya fut trop rapide. Prenant l'arme a coté de l'endroit où elle avait été touché, il lui tira dessus, le touchant deux fois dans le dos. Le motard tomba frappant de plein fouet une voiture de police qui arrivait. Laissant tomber l'arme, Touya souleva le corps fragile de Nakuru. "Reste éveiller d'accord."

_**But one of these days we'll be in the same place, in the same place punk, the very same ime**_

"Ça fait mal," répondit elle les dents serrées pendant qu'elle saisissait son côté blessé avec des mains tremblantes. Le sang s'infiltra sur son jeans et entre ses doigts. Touya pris ses mains dans les siennes et les pressa contre sa blessure, stoppant le sang.

"Reste éveillé jusqu'à ce que l'aide médical arrive d'accord?" elle inclina la tête le regardant avec les yeux plein de larme prendre son téléphone dans la poche avant de son jeans. Appuyant sur la ligne directe de Syaoran, il attendit. Juste au moment où il répondit une arme fut pointé sur sa tête.

"Laisse tomber le téléphone et place tes mains au-dessus de ta tête où je peux les voir. Tous les deux," Répliqua durement un homme. Touya laissa tomber le portable, conscient des appels de Syaoran pour savoir qui c'était.

_**But when it takes place and you wanna talk shit then step your ass up and say right to my face**_

"Ecouter elle a vraiment besoin d'aller à l'hôpital." l'officier regarda Nakuru avant d'appeler des renforts.

"Vous etes tous les deux en état d'arrestation. Dès qu'elle sera soigné, nous vous amènerons au poste de police pour votre interrogatoire." Touya inclina la tête, abaissant ses mains pour les mettre autour de Nakuru sur son torse avant de sortir de la voiture.

**Commissariat de police, Minton**

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, le bureau pendant que l'officier parlait silencieusement avec le détective Luc en ce qui la concernait. Elle savait qu'ils parlaient d'elle car elle avait réussi a lire son nom sur leur lèvres et que son oncle était spécialement bruyant. Luc passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés avant de sortir de la salle n claquant la porte. Un cadre bougea et tomba par terre. L'officier la ramassa, laissant le verre par terre et sonna son secrétaire. Immédiatement un jeune homme vint ramassant à la hâte les bout de verre avant de sortir, fermant calment la porte.

_**You'll get knocked the fuck out 'cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash**_

"Combien de temps vous penser me garder?" demanda Sakura d'une voix forte à l'officier assise sur une chaise de l'autre coté de son bureau. Elle la regarda un moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et d'ouvrir un dossier avec des photos de Sakura à l'intérieur.

_**Knocked straight the fuck out 'cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash**_

"Ça va dépendre de vous." Elle retira un morceau de papier. "Etes vous consciente de n'avoir pas respecter quelques lois et d'avoir un dossier concernant vos fugues ?"

"Des fugues oui, mais pour les lois je ne suis pas sur de savoir. Je croyais que j'étais là par rapport au business de mon beau père." Elle leva la tête et se cassa pratiquement les os en serrant sa mâchoire.

"Oui c'est pour cela. Mais vous voyez," elle leva le bout de papier. "Que vous ayez franchi la loi est un mystère même pour nous. Il semblerai que ce soit le centre commerciale de Middleton qui a retenu une plainte contre vous." Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent face à la surprise à la mention du centre commercial, ce qui fit sourire l'officier. "Ainsi vous etes donc d'accord d'avoir été au centre commerciale récemment."

**_You'll get knocked the fuck out 'cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash _**

"Qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec Maskai Corps?"

"Tout ma chère," on entendit un petit frappement à la porte et elle grogna, frustrée. "Oui," dit elle méchamment. Sakura se tourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

"Désolé de vous déranger, mais il y a un Mr. LI ici qui vient voir le dossier de Miss Kinomoto." _Li ? _Sakura regard brièvement par terre à la mention de ce nom. _Syaoran est ici ? _Elle leva les yeux quand l'officier lui dit d'entrer. Un autre officier entra dans le bureau, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière en petits pics. Derrière lui se trouvait Syaoran, perplexe, portant un costume bleu marine avec l'emblème de Middleton sur la poche latérale. Sur son poignet gauche se trouvait des menottes en métal, que Sakura portait toujours, sauf qu'il ne les avait que sur une main.

_**Knocked straight the fuck out 'cause your mouth's writing checks that your ass can't cash**_

"Puis je vous aider ?" demanda sèchement l'officier, regardant les menottes avant de regarder Syaoran fixement.

"Vous pourriez avant tous libérer Sakura puisqu'elle n'a aucun dossier criminelle." Syaoran évita le regard de Sakura alors qu'il regardait son propre officier qui avait décider de prendre place à coté d'elle. Elle grogna, réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas être libéré pour quelque soit ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Elle a un dossier que ce soit a cause de l'attaque ou pas. S'il vous plait ne proférer pas des accusations si vous ne savez rien Mr. Li." Syaoran recula et Sakura abaissa sa tête se cachant derrière ses cheveux bruns.

**_I ain't believing all the shit you've been talkin' about me _**

"Hé bien, vous la retenez ici à cause de mes accusation, alors elle devrait être libéré pour ça mais tous le reste est entièrement ma faute." Sakura leva la tête, le regardant. L'officier regarda son dossier pendant une seconde avant de le regarder stupidement.

"Vous etes en train de me dire que le dérangement au centre de Middleton pendant sa quinzième fugues était de votre faute." _Quinzième ? J'ai fugué plus que ça. _Se défendit Sakuradans sa tête mais se tut quand elle senti les yeux de Syaoran se poser sur elle légèrement.

_**Don't even know me and still you're talkin' shit about me**_

"Oui,"

"C'est des conneries,"

_**But one of these days I'm gonna catch you in the act, red-handed caught up in act**_

"Je vous demande pardon officier mais ce langages insultant pour une jeune adolescentes spécialement quand nous essayons de nous défendre pour de faux motifs." persifla Sakura.

L'officier fusilla du regard Syaoran avant de fermer ses poings fermement autour des bras de la chaise, ses articulations virant au blanc. "Je la laisse partir cette fois mais si ce dossier est ré ouvert, alors tous les deux vous serez à moi." Elle agita sa main, les voulant tous les deux hors de son bureau. L'officier qui avait amener Syaoran se leva soulevant Sakura avec lui, les emmenant tous les deux dehors.

"Bien, vous etes libre tous les deux." Il leur enleva les menottes et s'en alla. Sakura se tenait debout pendant qu'elle regardait Syaoran frotter son poignet sans fin. Sans avertissement il se redressa et commença à sortir. Retournant à la réalité elle couru après lui.

"Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?" C'était une question dangereuse mais elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Syaoran garda son regard loin d'elle en ouvrant les portes et en la laissant passer en premier. Elle sorti dans l'air froid, sentant tous les poils de son corps se irisés.

**_Punk and that'll be the day the one and only day to step your ass up and say tight to my face _**

"J'étais dans le même cas que toi quand je les ai entendu parler de toi. Ton autre dossier, je veux dire," il pris son poignet et l'entraîna vers deux convertible rouge foncé. Un gars s'appuyait sur l'un des coté d'une des voitures, ses cheveux bleus cachant son visage alors qu'il regardait le sol.

"Que veux tu dire par mon autre dossier?" demanda-t-elle quand ils eurent atteins les voitures. Le gars leva les yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Syaoran l'ignora pendant qu'il faisait un check étrange avec le type avant de prendre les clefs qui lui tendait.

**_Where you at ? Where you been? I'm sure I'll be seeing you again_**

"Écoutent Eriol, J'ai quelques truc à faire alors ne m'appelle pas sous aucun prétexte." Eriol inclina la tête avant de regarder Syaoran emmener Sakura vers l'autre voiture. "Entre," ordonna-t-il. Pris de cours elle le fixa avant de, lentement, s'installer sur le siège passager. L'intérieur de la voiture sentait comme le pin et la poudre avec un arrière goût de cigarette.

"Tu me ramènes chez moi ?" demanda-t-elle finalement, le chauffage était en pleine puissance et elle en était reconnaissante, sentant son corps se décongeler.

"On peut dire ça," fut sa réponse avant de quitter le parking et de se diriger vers les bois.

**Musée De Middleton**

Sprintant le plus possible devant tous les tableaux devant lesquels elle passait, elle ralentit un peu quand elle arriva dans le hall vide. Dehors, la pluie tombai par grosse gouttes, et les gardes de sécurité qui la poursuivait après qu'elle les ai leurré. Tournant au coin suivant, elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une ombre apparue ; recouvrant le tableau moderne de Napoléon. Son cœur accéléra et elle se cacha rapidement derrière un rideau accrocher près d'elle. Des bruits de pas sur le carrelages se firent entendre, plus près qu'elle ne le pensait. Ses courts cheveux noirs tombèrent devant ses yeux, sur son nez, la chatouillant. Fermant les yeux à son envie soudain d'éternuer, elle compta jusqu'à dix.

Tout bruit avait cessé et son coeur s'emballait, laissant s'échapper son éternuement. Elle se frappa mentalement, elle attendit d'être pris mais pour une raison inconnue, l'ombre à qui elle croyait appartenir à quelqu'un, ne bougea pas. Se déplaçant lentement jusqu'au bout du rideau, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Criant à pleins poumons, elle frappa fort le visage en face d'elle. Un cri étouffer s'échappa des lèvres de la personne qu'elle avait frapper et elle couru dans le hall, son collier de protection se cognant contre sa poitrine douloureusement.

"Salope, tu vas payer pour ça !" Hurla la fille avant de courir après elle, ses chaussures résonnant contre le carrelage.

Ignorant son coeur battant follement dans sa cage thoracique, elle a couru encore plus vite dans le secteur égyptien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit revenue vers le secteur dans lequel elle était censée être. Regardant derrière elle, elle vit la fille qui la suivait et sorti immédiatement son arme, le chargeant et le pointant vers la fille blonde. Elle s'arrêté complètement et son instinct la fit se cacher derrière une fausse tombe. Sortant sa propre arme, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir et d'ouvrir le feu.

**Syaoran et Sakura**

'_**cause this world is really small can't we all get along?**_

Pour la énième fois, Sakura regarda l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de Syaoran alors qu'ils accéléraient à travers les bois. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sentant un courant d'air froid passer à travers les vitre teintée comme ci elles n'existaient pas, son regard retournant sur la pluie coulant sur les vitre. Au départ elle avait crue qu'il la ramenait par le chemin le plus long puis elle avait reconnu les bois de Middleton et avait alors deviné qu'il l'amenait autre part. Regardant les grand arbres les entourant, elle soupira et essaya de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder et de se concentrer. Mais à chaque fois elle se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé avec Jonathan et sa première nuit dehors, comment ils avaient tirés sur des Wolfs. Comment elle avait tiré sur Syaoran.

Pour la énième et une fois elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Syaoran. Il regardait fixement la route devant lui avec des yeux bruns sérieux, mort. La boucle sur son oreille scintillait avec le passage des autres voitures. Elle crut un moment qu'elle était en diamant mais c'était seulement un anneau d'or. Il l'a regarda, sentant son regard émeraude sur lui. Quand il se tourna, elle regarda par la vitre, ses bras croiser sur son T-shirt marron, lui donnant un peu de forme. Ignorant le fait, qu'il venait de penser à sa poitrine, il se retourna vers la route et se concentra pour ne pas se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sentant son regard sur lui encore une fois, il essaya de ne pas bouger ou reculer mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour la regarder. Elle tourna rapidement la tête, ses cheveux bruns tombant de son espèce de chignon. Des mèches blondes tombant une par une.

_**How pathetic are people who verbally rape us with talking?**_

"Je me souviens c'est tous," fut sa réponse avant de déplacer ses doigt sur la radio, cherchant de la bonne music. Il la regarda un moment, avant de chercher une boite derrière et d'en sortir des CD. Le regardant, elle souri et le retourna. "Je suis désolé tu sais." Elle mit un CD noir avec aucun titre.

"Désolé pour quoi ?" il l'observa pendant qu'elle mettait son CD préféré, AFI. Son visage était concentré alors qu'elle écoutait les premiers battements du groupe avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

"Pour t'avoir tiré dessus l'autre nuit," il fronça les sourcils. Elle se rassit pour ne pas qu'il puisse la regarder sans détourner les yeux de la route. "J'admettrai cependant. Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurai pas hésité mais je suis quand même désolé pour avoir tiré."

"Dis moi quelque chose Kinomoto..."

"Juste Sakura,"

**_I try to ignore them until they keep talking. Think they're building an empire _**

"Désolé... Sakura, pourquoi étais tu avec les Dragons?" encore une fois elle se mit sur la défensive et se raidit le regardant méchamment.

"C'est pas tes affaires. Ce n'est pas non plus les affaires de tes amis alors ne fais pas en sorte qu'ils soient gentils avec moi. Ce ne sont les affaires de personne." Sincèrement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était sur la défensive, c'est tous, était ce son instinct qui lui disait de ne rien dire. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture alors que Silver and Cold se fit entendre. Sakura marmonnant les paroles alors que Syaoran les chantait silencieusement.

...**_Without us but we've got the torch now we've got the fire to burn this motherfucker down _**

Sans le vouloir, elle souri quand elle le vit chanter sans bruit, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. A travers les vitres mouillées, elle vit la lumière unique d'une moto se rapprocher de plus en plus à la mesure que les secondes passaient. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils allèrent sur la gauche, en montrant une nouvelle, elle regarda derrière elle à travers la vitre. Au moins trois ou quatre moto étaient derrière eux, allonger sur leurs guidons à cause de la pluie. Un regard à Syaoran et elle sut qu'il les avait remarquer, il accéléra essayant de les perdre sans se faire remarquer. Ils ne firent qu'accéléré.

Sakura se remit sur son siège, pressant son dos contre le siège en fermant les yeux. _Ça n'est pas en train de se passer, ça n'est pas en train de se passer… _elle su à la manière qu'ils avaient de les suivre que ça avait un rapport avec les gang et la façon dont Syaoran glissa une de ses mains dans son uniforme. Un tapement bizarre la fit ouvrir les yeux et regarder le coter de la fenêtre. Un des motards pointait son arme sur la glace. A la seconde ou elle cria et se couvrit le visage, il tira, brisant la glace. Des morceaux lui tombèrent dessus et elle maintient ses yeux fermés, se murmurant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Son estomac se contorsionna et elle fut projetée contre à l'avant de la voiture, Syaoran avançant et évitant un autre coup de feu. Le motard agrippa la voiture et visa, armant l'arme.

_**You'll get knocked the fuck out 'cause your mouth wrote a check that your ass can't cash**_

Syaoran fit un écart, frappant la voiture contre celle du coté opposée. Un cri de douleur le satisfait mais il ignora le brisement de glace alors que ceux de derrière recommencèrent à tirer. Enlevant sa ceinture ainsi que celle de Sakura, il l'attira à lui et ouvrit à la volée la porte avec son pied, l'envoyant sur une autre moto. Finalement découvrant sa face quand elle sentit le sol sous ses pied elle regarda derrière eux où les voitures klaxonnaient pendant qu'ils s'arrêtaient avant de faire partie des accidents.

"Prend ça et cours en dehors du trafic." Il lui passa un petit disc en même temps qu'une arme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue du petit derringer mais ne dit rien alors qu'il la poussait vers le trafic. "Ne te fais pas tirer dessus !" Cria t il alors qu'elle courait rapidement à travers les voiture. Il couru dans la direction opposé, tirant sur des motards.

_Ne te fais pas tirer dessus, ne te fais pas tirer dessus... _se répétait elle alors qu'elle courait entre les voitures. Le crissement d'une moto la fit se retourner. _Nick ?_ Elle s'arrêta, reconnaissant le Nick qu'elle avait vu chez Mireille. Elle fut surprise quand elle le vit pointer son arme sur elle mais, au dernier moment il le déplaça sur le coté et tira sur une moto qui allait la blesser. Elle regarda le motard, du sang glissant de sa tête alors que la pluie lavait tous. Relevant les yeux, elle eu mal au ventre, elle cria lorsque Nick lui pris son bras et la souleva. Elle atterrit sur la moto, ses bras allant automatiquement autour de son coup pour s'empêcher de tomber.

_**Knocked straight the fuck out 'cause your mouth wrote a check that your ass can't cash**_

Syaoran tira sur le dernier motards et couru vers une voiture retourné pour courir après Sakura. La trouvant entre deux camions, il sprinta. Un motard le dépassa, armé. Jurant, il tira mais tous ce qui ce produisit fut des clicks. Jetant l'arme vide, il accéléra mais s'arrêta quand il vit Sakura soulever du sol. "Sakura !" frappant un motard arrêter, il monta sur la moto et se dirigea vers eux, ignorant le bruit du réservoir de gaz.

"Nick qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Hurla Sakura à travers la pluie torrentielle et les klaxons. Il fouillait ses poches, recherchant quelque chose. Elle le gifla le faisant regarder vers elle.

"Où est-il ?"

"Où est quoi ?"

"Où est-il ?"

"De quoi tu parles putain ?"

"Ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi Kinomoto, où est le disque ?" Sakura fit glisser le disque entre ses doigts et l'attrapa rapidement dans son poing.

"Je n'est pas votre stupide disque." Mentit elle.

"Je sais que tu l'a Saku alors donne le moi." Elle secoua la tête innocemment le faisant gronder.

"Je ne l'ai pas!"

"Tu as trois seconde pour me rendre le disque avant que je te trou le cerveau." Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

**_You bet your ass can't cash, motherfucker!_**

"Tu n'as rien de ton frère." Avec ça, elle le repoussa et sauta de la moto. L'impact au sol fut douloureux et elle senti des picotement sur sa cheville quand elle frappa la béquille.

"Merde," jurat il alors qu'il fit un virage serré mais fini par sauter juste avant qu'elle ne finisse contre un camion.

Se relevant, elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de marcher sur le coté de la route mais sa cheville lui faisant vraiment très mal. La pluie picotait sa peau et son corps semblait lourd à cause des vêtements complètement mouillés qu'elle portait. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre et vit que son T-shirt acajou était déchiré à ce niveau et du sang commençait à se faire voir et se faisait nettoyer par la pluie. Gémissement, elle se dirigea vers la route. Le crissement d'une moto la fit s'arrêter et se tourner. Elle sortit immédiatement le Deringer qu'elle avait mis à la taille de la jupe et visa. _J'en ai marre, j'en ai vraiment marre!_ Recherchant l'obscurité et la pluie, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que la moto soit en vue près d'un camion retourné avant de tirer au hasard. Un bruyant juron se suivit dans la nuit alors que la balle transperça la peau mais la moto ne s'arrêta pas et elle n'avait plus aucune balle.

"Sakura !" Hurla Syaoran mais Sakura l'ignora croyant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se retourna rapidement et commença à marcher mais sa cheville croula sous son poids et elle glissa. "Sakura !" elle dégringola dans la boue arrivant dans l'obscurité de la foret, elle cria sentant ses blessures et bleue s'aggraver.

Syaoran arrêta sa moto et descendit. Elle tomba au sol avec un cliquetis mais il la laissa là et glissa vers le terrain boueux où elle se trouvait. La pluie moins ardue sous les bois alors qu'il allait sous la couverture des arbres, mais il aurai aimer qu'il pleuve autant parce que la boue lui collait maintenant à la peau. Un corps se tenait immobile contre un arbre et il trébucha vers lui. Son esprit bouillonnant de pensée en regardant le corps couvert de boue et de sang. La soulevant dans ses bras, il enleva ses cheveux de son visage, étalant de la boue sur son front où du sang glissait. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et souri, reconnaissant les yeux brun de Syaoran.

"On a fini?" Demanda-t-elle tous bas ; le faisant sourire par sa braveté.

"Oui," levant les yeux vers la route il jura. Nick se tenait en haut, pointant une arme sur eux.

"Je sais combien Jonathan aimerait te tué de ses propre main alors je te donne juste un avertissement à toi et à ta salope de fiancé." Sakura grimaça à la mention de leur engagement. _Hé bien, Il le sait donc Mireille doit le savoir. _Avant qu'elle est eue le temps de finir sa pensée, un coup de feu retenti mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Ouvrant les yeux elle les leva mais elle vit que Nick était partis avec sa moto, et beaucoup de lumière rouge et bleue clignotantes.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda-t-elle à Syaoran. Son visage montrant de la confusion, mais il réussi a garder une expression sérieuse pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

_**Just shut your fuckin' mouth (bring it on, lethal) come on !**_

"La police vient d'arriver. On doit se dépêcher de sortir d'ici." Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le foret.

**To be continued…**


	9. un jour avec Li

Désolé ça ma pris plus de temps que prévu pour tous traduire car, après mon bac blanc de la semaine dernière, le ventilateur de mon ordinateur m'a lâché…. D'où mon retard, désolé pardon pardon ! YING2Fa

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Card Captor Sakura, et je ne la posséderai jamais

**Deuxième partie : chapitre neuf : un jour avec Li**

**Musée De Middleton**

Les coups de feu continuaient de résonner dans le hall du musée. Des débris de verre étaient éparpillés sur le sol et les tableaux avaient été éraflés par les balles. Deux filles se tenaient face à face au milieu du musée, en sueur. Leur respiration était forte alors qu'elles tentaient de reprendre leur calme. Leur corps légèrement engourdi par le verre brisés qui volaient ou les balles qui les avaient effleurées.

"Nous sommes toutes les deux à court de balle," remarqua une des filles, ses courts cheveux noirs devant ses yeux.

"Et alors,"

"Il est temps pour toi de partir," elle se recula petit à petit vers la fenêtre brisées. Son seul moyen de s'échapper.

"Faux, tu es a court. Il me reste encore une arme et je pense que je pourrai l'utiliser à bonne escient." Elle sorti une petite arme simple, trois balles bien visible.

"Tu pourrais me tirer dessus, mais quel intérêt. Tu ne me toucheras probablement pas avec les deux premières balles et alors il n'en restera plus qu'une. Pourquoi les gaspiller pour moi quand je n'ai pas ce que tu recherche?" La fille abaissa son pistolet légèrement, lui donnant une chance de se rapprocher de la fenêtre.

"Bien essayer salope. Seulement parce que je suis blonde, ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter comme une imbécile "_Okay, ça c'est fait_ pensa-t-elle vaguement tous en fixant l'arme. "Honnêtement, mes ordre étaient de tué la fiancée de ton leader mais les choses ont changés."

"Attend. Quoi?"

"Oh, oops. Totalement oublié, vous n'êtes pas au courant du mariage avec cette imbécile de Sakura. Oui, apparemment elle va épouser Li tous en sortant avec un des membres des Dragons. Jonathan ne la mérite pas, il mérite quelqu'un avec plus de classe." Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie mais elle l'avait entendu parfaitement.

"Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse Ellie." Ellie souri d'un air affecté mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, une forte explosion retenti suivi par de la fumée déconcentrèrent les deux filles. La membre des Wolf pris cette opportunité pour sauter par la fenêtre, roulant sur le verre. Ellie lui courut après, tirant une fois qu'elle ait vu ce qu'il c'était passé. La balle manqua sa cible de quelques centimètre alors elle tira une nouvelle fois, cette fois visant un peu sur le coté. La balle rebondi sur un poteau et rebondie vers elle. Elle cria par surprise et se baissa, courant vers sa moto au parking, rejoignant un de ses partenaires.

**Lieu de l'accident**

Le détective Luc sorti de sa voiture, regardant au passage, avec incrédulité, le chaos. Il avait entendu parler de l'accident à la bordure de Middleton, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela concernait toutes les voitures qui étaient passées par là. Des voitures étaient retourner sur le capot ou écraser sur d'autres véhicules. Des motos en feu empêchaient les camions de passé à travers, faisant exploser leurs cargaisons. Leurs remorques parfois en travers à cause du brusque coup de freins. Se frottant les tempes, il retourna vers sa voiture quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Il leva le regard vers l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de sa collègue. Ses yeux bruns légèrement noisette le fixant méchamment.

"En quoi puis je vous aider Officier Sheldon?" Demanda-t-il la voie vide. Elle enleva sa main et se tint professionnellement.

"Tous les corps sont des Dragons. J'ai des hommes qui poursuivent un motard solitaire du nom de Nick Haruto, un Dragon survivant. Et mon instinct me dit que la fille blessé gravement et le gars dans le même état, qui ont tirer sur ces gens, sont quelques part dans la foret." finit-elle sèchement. Le détective la regarda un moment essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait.

"Quel est votre problème officier?"

"Mon problème, détective, est que les deux fuyard ont été identifié comme Sakura Kinomoto et Syaoran Li." Ceci le pris au dépourvu. Il regarda loin devant, à tous ce bazar avant d'accrocher son regard froid avec le sien.

"Impossible, je parlais à monsieur Li il y a à peine une heure. Ils se dirigeait vers la Résidence Hino." Elle soupira.

"Hé bien il a menti."

"Ecouter Officier Sheldon, si vous retrouver les deux fuyard et qu'il s'avère que se soit bien ces deux là, alors vous pourrez me dire ce que vous voulez, dans le cas contraire, j'ai une scène de crime à analyser." Il retourna dans sa voiture et claqua la portière faisant reculer l'officier et le regarder méchamment.

"Je finirai bien par trouver pourquoi vous êtes si protecteur envers ces deux là, tôt ou tard." Marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa propre voiture.

**Middleton**

La pluie était finalement devenue de la bruine. Deux adolescents ensanglantés, enveloppés de boue sur leurs chaussures, leurs visages, leurs bras, et leurs vêtements, montèrent sur l'allée de la résidence. Un d'eux, avec un léger bandage où la fille lui avait tiré dessus, portait à bout de bras la jeune endormi. Sa forme légère s'écrasait contre la sienne, presque affectueusement alors qu'elle dormait, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Il jeta un regard vers son visage plein de sang avant de se diriger vers la porte fermé. Appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence, il s'effondra au sol. _Putain, je suis enclin aux accidents dès que je suis près d'elle_. Commenta-t-il sèchement dans sa tête alors que la porte commença à s'ouvrir, leur permettant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

"Merde Syaoran, que c'est il passé?" hurla quelqu'un en courant vers Syaoran, l'aidant à se relever. Il lui pris Sakura des bras et la serra étroitement en passant un des bras boueux de Syaoran autour de son épaule.

"Nous avons eu un face à face avec Nick et sa troupe." Répondit il sèchement pendant qu'ils marchaient lentement vers l'entrée du domaine.

"J'ai vu l'accident mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi."

"Eriol ils..."

"OH mon dieu, Sakura!" cria une fille, stoppant les deux garçons pour voir qui c'était. Ces cheveux blond cascadant alors qu'elle sautait par-dessus le capot d'une voiture et courait vers eux. "Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?"

"Sera, tu la connais?" Demanda Syaoran presque brutalement.

"La connaître ; C'est une de mes meilleures amies au lycée. Nous sommes toutes les deux chefs d'équipe." Elle lui caressa les cheveux "Que c'est il passé?"

"Nous avons eu une mauvaise surprise au retour ; elle ira mieux dès que Wei l'aura vu. Il est ici n'est ce pas?" A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Wei se précipita hors de la maison suivie par sa cousine Meilin.

"Hey, mais c'est la fille du magasin," fit immédiatement Meilin dès qu'elle vit la fille pleine de boue. "Syaoran..." Wei la fit taire avec sa main alors qu'il auscultait les bras et les jambes de la jeune endormie. Un cri sourd s'échappa de la bouche de Sakura quand il avait touché sa cheville. Elle s'agita, quand il appuya dessus, repoussant Eriol qui essayait tant bien que mal de la faire tenir en place, alors que Wei continuait à vérifier ses points vitaux.

"Elle a une foulure à la cheville et probablement des muscles froissés."

"Elle ira mieux alors?" Demanda Sera avec défi tous en regardant Sakura se relaxer contre Eriol.

"Nous finirons bien par le savoir plus tard, pour le moment elle a besoin d'être nettoyé et d'être examiné proprement." Wei jeta un coup d'œil à Syaoran qui se tenait maintenant contre Meilin. "Et toi aussi,"

**Résidence De Hino**

"Hé bien, où est elle?" Demanda David, aussi gentiment que possible au domestique de la maison. Mara s'arrêta de faire ses devoirs alors que son père fit irruption dans la pièce, cherchant autour du salon. "Mara, où diable est Sakura!" hurla-t-il quand il ne vit pas sa jeune fille assise à son endroit habituel.

Mara se glissa dans les grands coussins qui étaient éparpillé sur le sol, essayant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. "Je ne suis pas sûr," chuchota-t-elle. Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose au cours de sa vie, c'était de ne pas s'occuper des affaires de Sakura ou craindre la foudre de son père.

"Cette morveuse n'est elle pas revenue à la maison!" une des servante qui entra, apportant un casse croûte à Mara, grinça des dents et s'éloignât.

"Arrête de hurler papa," chuchota Mara mais assez fort pour que son père puisse entendre. Il la regarda, puis regarda son uniforme, avant de poser son regard sur le sac à dos sur la chaise derrière elle.

"Elle était ici." Il fit deux grands pas faisant trembler Mara alors qu'il soulevait le sac. "Où est elle Mara?"

"Mm…"fit Mara, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Un rapide coup à la porte les dérangea. "Désoler de vous déranger, mais il y a une Madame Li au téléphone pour vous."

"Il serai sage que tu informes, ce qui te sert de demi-sœur, qu'elle oit être formellement habillé et prête dans deux heures pour le dîner au Middleton Restaurant." Il sorti, emportant le sac de Sakura avec lui. Mara regarda son père s'éloigner avant de se précipiter sur le téléphone qui traînait sur le coussin. Appelant le numéro de Sakura, elle attendit.

**Planque de Wolfs**

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, patientant. Sera était assise contre le mur, ses genoux relever sur sa poitrine en écrasant un coussin. Les autres étaient empilés sur le canapé, regardant une autre vidéo que Tomoyo avait fait récemment. Elle se demandait si elle devait dire à Sakura ce qui se passait. Elle savait que celle-ci poserait des questions, à commencer pourquoi elle était là. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une idée qui la satisfait. Les réflexions de Sera furent interrompu quand une petite sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, surprenant tous les monde et les mettant à la recherche de la provenance du son. Le copain de Sera fut celui qui se leva et se dirigea vers la pile de vêtements appartenant à Sakura.

Retirant un petit téléphone portable de la poche de sa jupe, il répondit. « Allo ? » sa voix étant très grave, il était sur que qui que se soit, il raccrocherait. Il repoussa ses mèches rouges qui lui tombaient sur le nez, pour pouvoir fixer les personnes qui le regardaient.

"Qui est-ce?" Fit la voix d'une petite fille, d'une petite voix mais assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

"Ryu, qui est ce?" Demanda-t-il provoquant.

"Mara," silence. Ryu entendait sa petite respiration. "Pourquoi est ce que vous avez le téléphone de ma soeur?" demanda-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

"Ta soeur?" Sera se leva brusquement et couru vers Ryu. Elle lui prit le téléphone des mains.

"Mara n'est ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. Il y eu une pause avant un oui. "C'est Sera ; ta sœur est quelque peu occupé pour le moment."

"Est elle toujours au commissariat de police?" La voix de Mara se baissa alors qu'elle regarda David repasser devant la porte.

"Commissariat?" Hurla pratiquement Sera, mais se retint. "Non, elle est ici,…chez moi." La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Syaoran, semblant très fatigué. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Sera en train de parler dans le téléphone rose foncé.

"Je dois lui parler." Répondit Mara d'une voix normal, David étant partis.

"Désolé Mara, mais Sakura est…oh…" à la mention de Sakura, Syaoran s'avança vers eux, son bras tendu vers le téléphone. Sera lui tendis à contre cœur et se tint contre Ryu. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, jouant avec ses mèches blondes.

"Mara, quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda Syaoran comme si la conversation était toute a fait normal. Mara cria pratiquement. "Qui parle maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle frustrée.

"Syaoran," répondit il facilement, fronçant les sourcil au ton de sa voix. Ce n'était pas la même fille qui lui avait parlé la dernière fois quand il avait été forcé de rencontrer les Hino.

"OH," répondit elle stupidement. Puis ça la frappa. "Syaoran, toi et Sakura devez être habillé formellement pour le dîner au Restaurant de Middleton." Son visage s'assombrit.

"Quand?"

"Dans deux heures," Syaoran regarda distraitement la sortie.

"Okay, je lui dirai." Un hurlement en guise de remerciement, sortit du téléphone avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Syaoran éteignit le téléphone et regarda le groupe qui le fixait avant de jeter un regard vers Wei.

"Va-t-elle bien?" demanda-t-il, ignorant les questions des autres à propos du coup de fils.

"Oui. C'était juste ce que je pensait. Elle a une cheville foulée et quelques nerfs froissés. Quand ses vêtement seront propre et sec, Kaho à demander qu'on la rhabille." Syaoran regarda derrière lui vers la pile de vêtement. Les soulevant, il s'éloignant, ignorant les regard.

Il frappa légèrement à la porte, se demandant si elle avait fini de s'habiller. Kaho l'ouvrit, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Il la regarda bizarrement, ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu aussi heureuse. Entrant dans la chambre, la réponse fut immédiate. Sakura se tenait parfaitement droite sur une des tables, la perruche sur sa tête. Elle portait son uniforme avec une blouse de médecin devant. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, jusqu'à ses épaules.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe?" Sakura détourna son regard, du point qu'elle fixait depuis un moment. Son visage était pâle mais tous à fait décontracté par les gloussement s'échappant de sa gorges. Kaho resta au niveau de la porte, légèrement effrayé et tous aussi pale. Syaoran regarda les deux filles, ne comprenant pas la situation.

"OH mon dieu, Syaoran." Cria Sakura, un tous petit peu trop joyeusement. Kaho éclata de rire, faisant regretter Syaoran d'être venu. Il fit un pas en arrière mais Sakura cria son nom séductivement. "Syaoran, tu es un gars. Sort moi de là!" il était perplexe. Elle était assez haute, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaho ne l'avait pas aidé en utilisant une chaise, ou quelques chose d'autre.

"Qu'est ce que ça fait si je suis un gars?" Demanda-t-il, marchant lentement vers elle. Elle leva légèrement les yeux puis ils retournèrent sur le sol.

"Hé bien, pour commencé Kaho, est quelque peu enceinte et hum… je ne suis pas vraiment toute seule." chuchota-t-elle. Il s'arrêta en dessous d'elle. Levant les bras vers elle, il attendit. "Je ne peux pas," il soupira n'ayant pas le cœur de lui hurler dessus. La Perruche gazouilla avant de décoller et de tourbillonner autour de sa tête.

"Et pourquoi pas?" Demanda-t-il doucement, mais d'une voix forte.

"Je risquerai de troubler son repos." Répondit elle presque naïvement. "La ferme Kaho!" Kaho riait fort, tenant son ventre pendant qu'elle allait essayer en vain de se contrôler.

"Troubler qui ? Je ne vois rien."

"C'est par ce qu'elle est au dessus de ma tête…et..." Elle se tu, sa tête se levant lentement pour regarder les yeux écarquiller la chose au dessus d'elle.

"Qu'est ce que c'est. Décrit moi de quoi tu parles."

"Hé bien…. elle a huit pattes, quatre yeux, noire, avec un peu de marron sur ses fesse c'est vraiment affreux à voir et ça à la taille d'un bouton" Kaho éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Syaoran ne put réprimander un mouvement de recule, sa face ayant un air sinistre.

"Une araignée?"

"Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle araignée. C'est comme la reine des araignées. Si je bouge, elle me dit qu'elle va me faire mal. Et pour le moment elle dort."

"Elle te parle?"

"Oh oui,"

"Sakura..."

"Oui," elle baissa les yeux vers ses yeux bruns.

"C'est une bébé araignée."

"Non, ce n'est pas un bébé," il retourna dessous elle, voyant le regard apeuré sur son visage quand elle la regarda une nouvelle fois.

"A trois je veux que tu saute ou glisse, d'accord?" Elle secoua la tête au même moment où la perruche se posa sur son épaule, leva sa tête pour regarder, elle aussi, à l'araignée.

"Sakura, c'est ce que tu devrai faire." Fit d'une voix fluette, Kaho, qui avait réussi à se contrôler.

"Oh mon Dieu,"

"Quoi?" dirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Elle a bougé," Syaoran resta perplexe. "Elle est réveillé maintenant…attrape moi Syaoran!" cria-t-elle.

"Alors saute,"

"Je ne peux pas..." cria-t-elle et deux secondes plus tard elle sauta. Syaoran l'attrapa facilement, les bras de Sakura s'enroulant autour de son cou. Elle tremblait, mais son corps était secoué par le rire.

"Je ne demanderai même pas ce que tu faisait là haut avec en plus la cheville foulée." Elle se recula, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Kaho hurla de rire quand le rouge commença à monter au joue de Sakura. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, les cheveux bruns de Sakura lui tombèrent devant les yeux quand les deux barrettes qu'elle utilisait glissèrent et tombèrent par terre avec un bruit sourd. La douleur sur les coté de Syaoran recommençait à lui faire mal. Une discrète toux se fit entendre de la part de Kaho et ils se séparèrent brusquement, rouge.

" Vous voulez une chambre?" Demanda-t-elle faisant piquer un fard à Sakura et grogner Syaoran.

Il se tourna vers Sakura qui comptait les points au dessus de sa tête. "J'ai oublié de t'en parler tous à l'heure mais ta sœur a appelé. Elle voulait te rappeler le rendez vous à Middleton dans une heure avec David et…"

"Oh merde ! J'avais totalement oublié !" le coupa t-elle, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Kaho les regardait maintenant curieusement, le rire complètement sorti de son système. "Mm... j'ai besoin d'une robe."

"Kaho, tu peux aller voir si Meilin à quelque chose de formel pour Sakura." La voix de Syaoran était sèche et les yeux de Kaho se rétrécissent, suspectant quelque chose derrière le changement de leurs caractères.

"Okay," elle ouvrit la porte, se tournant légèrement pour voir leurs visages. "Essayer de rester propre pendant mon absence ou sinon tu finira comme moi." elle ri soudainement et Sakura rougi, sachant de quoi elle parlait.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Ils étaient tous les deux assis, regardant fixement leurs parents pendant qu'ils parlaient indéfiniment. Sakura ennuyée, s'amusait avec sa crème glacée, finalement sans appétit. Ses yeux émeraude glissèrent vers Syaoran qui se tenait à coté d'elle. Son propre regard fixe observait avec colère l'entretien des deux adultes tandis qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement dans leurs vins, leurs cinquièmes verres de vin. Remarquant qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle sur la tournure de leur conversation, elle retourna à sa glace et commença à la manger. Prenant une énorme cuillère de glace à la cerise, elle la mise de sa bouche. Attrapant la conversation de leurs parents, elle entendit le mot fiançailles, et regretta immédiatement d'avoir avaler sa crème glacée. Elle sentit son estomac se geler, et elle commença à tousser très fort, recevant l'attention de David. Il l'a regarda fixement comme si elle était folle, tandis que Syaoran lui proposa de boire un peu de son coca, faisant passer le morceau de glace.

"Seigneur, vous allez bien?" Demanda Yelen en lui tapotant la main. Sakura lui fit un petit sourire.

"Oui, je ne prêtais pas attention à ce que je mangeais." Elle évita le regard de David, sachant parfaitement bien, qu'il ne devait pas être des plus aimable. Elle avait juste fait une chose qu'il détestait ; perturber sa conversation. Syaoran souri d'un air affecté, sachant pourquoi elle avait tous avalé de travers.

"Bon, Si vous etes d'accord, j'aimerai vous poser une question Sakura." Sakura se renfrogna, mais garda le sourire. "David m'a dit que vous étiez Pom-pom girls et que vous allez au tournois de Tokyo. Je me demandais quel étais votre position ?" Il _a mentionné le fait que je partais à Tokyo ? A quoi il pense?_ Pensa-t-elle tous en sirotant dans son verre.

"Je suis la deuxième capitaine c'est pourquoi je vais au régional. La capitaine est Sera Tskuino ; elle est également au régional avec moi. Si elle est absente pour des raisons inconnues et que je suis sur place, je devrais aller à Tokyo et à Kyoto. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas vraiment dire ma position."

"Sera?" elle acquiesça, prenant un plus petit morceau de sa crème glacée. Syaoran étudia sa mère tandis qu'elle réfléchissait un moment. Sakura nota le changement dans son attitude alors qu'il se penchait à l'oreille de sa mère pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Mme Li souri brillamment. "Syaoran n'est pas Sera Tskuino, une de tes petits membres?" il gémi. Voila ce qu'il craignait, qu'elle en dise trop à cause de l'ivresse.

"Oui mère, elle en fait partie." Dit il le visage dur. Sakura observa son expression se durcirent encore pendant que sa mère souriait encore plus.

"Seigneur," Cria David, coupant leur conversation. Sakura regarda fixement son beau-père, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis l'épisode de la crise de toux. Un bruit métallique fort se fit entendre derrière eux, et elle se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait, alors que Madame Li, retenait fit un bruit montrant sa désapprobation.

Une jeune fille battue entra dans le restaurant. Elle bouscula un serveur, qui portait des bols de soupe. Il tomba par terre, l'entraînant avec lui. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés devant son visage maintenant mouillé ; Son T-shirt noir était déchiré à différent endroit. Un homme assis à coté se leva et tenta de l'aider à la relever, mais elle le repoussa et fit face à la grande vitrine du restaurant. Sakura baissa les yeux sur son tatouage noir au bas de son dos, essayant de deviner le design. Il ne lui était pas familier, jusqu'à ce que la fille recule et bouscule quelqu'un. C'était un grand loup, complètement noir avec des crocs. Un nom y était écrit vers le bas mais il était à demi caché par le pantalon treillis.

La fille se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le directeur du restaurant. Un juron s'échappé de sa gorge et elle le dépassa facilement, trébuchant en avant. Elle avait l'air ivre, mais la manière dont elle se tenait, montrait qu'elle était blessée et avait besoin d'aide. Elle s'effondra sur la table, faisant tomber l'argenterie et la nourriture. Son corps saignait à cause de petites coupures et sa peau était recouverte de boue et de saleté. Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent quand elle s'en rendit compte, mais il était trop tard. Une moto arriva brusquement, brisant la vitrine que la fille fixait, créant la panique tous autour d'eux. Syaoran attrapa le poignet de Sakura et l'attira sur le sol alors que le nouvel arrivant ouvre le feu dans le restaurant.

La cheville de Sakura commencé à lui faire mal alors qu'elle tomba. Grimaçant, elle ferma les yeux et compta dans sa tête. Les coups de feu étaient bruyants, lui faisant mal à la tête et les cris perçants de l'autre gens ne firent que l'intensifier. Du métal fut introduit dans sa main, et elle ouvrit les yeux, se trouvant en face du regard intense de Syaoran. Le rouge lui monta au joue, devant leur proximité mais elle força son corps à ne pas reculer.

"Quoi que tu fasses, ne me tire pas dessus cette fois ci." Il souri d'un air affecté pendant qu'elle rougit d'embarras. Ca faisait maintenant deux fois qu'elle lui avait tiré dessus sans le vouloir. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement, puis l'observa alors qu'il se relevait et ouvrait le feu, se dirigeant vers la fille qui n'arrivait pas à tenir debout.

Inspirant à fond, Sakura se leva elle aussi, et commença à tirer comme une folle vers ceux qui tiraient sur Syaoran et la fille. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la paire d'œil gris qui la regardait dans le coin de la salle, alors qu'elle se traçait un chemin vers Syaoran, avec de moins en moins de balle a force de tirer sur les personnes qui les attaquaient. Un Type couvert de noir, avec un masque sauta sur la table en face de Sakura. Elle grimaça, faisant comme si elle n'avait plus de balle. Elle lança un petit sourire naïf en posant le pistolet contre sa tempe. Déglutissant, elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac et le repoussa. Il tomba lourdement sur la table derrière lui. Une balle, venant de plus loin, lui frôla la joue, lui laissant une entaille. Ca va pas recommencé, pensa-t-elle en essuyant le sang contre sa joue.

"Sakura bouge!" Hurla Syaoran près d'elle. La fille se tenait contre lui, à sa gauche alors qu'il pointait son arme directement sur Sakura. La jeune fille regarda Syaoran, réalisant comment il l'avait appelé. Sakura regardé fixement le pistolet avant de se retourner brusquement. Deux coups de feu retentirent dans le restaurant alors qu'elle tombait à genou.

**To be continued...**

_Personnage qui ne sont pas dans la série_

**David **–Beau père de Sakura

**Mara **–Demi soeur de Sakura

**Détective Luc **–oncle de Sakura

**Officier Sheldon **–Mauvais officier

**Seiya **–Leader du gang des **Dragons**

**Nick Haruto** –second au commandement des **Dragon**

**Ryan** –médecin des **Dragons**

**Ruka **–Nouveau membre des **Dragons**...

**Ellie **–membre des **Snakes**; Belle sœur de la sœur de Syaoran

**Kaho** –Petite amie de Yukito...** leader des Cat **

**Sera **–membre des **Wolfs**

**Ryu** –Petit copain de Sera...**Wolf**...


	10. Ecole Buissonière

Tattoos: **Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Black with red and silver leader_

_Black with red second in command_

_Black regular_

**: Partie Deux Chapitre dix :**

"Sakura bouge!" Hurla Syaoran près d'elle. La fille se tenait contre lui, à sa gauche alors qu'il pointait son arme directement sur Sakura. La jeune fille regarda Syaoran, réalisant comment il l'avait appelé et le relâcha. Sakura regarda fixement le pistolet avant de se retourner brusquement, fixant le point blanc d'une autre arme tenue par une blonde. Deux coups de feu retentirent dans le restaurant, Sakura tomba à genou, ne voulant pas être toucher. Quelque chose de faible s'enroula autour de son corps avant de s'écrouler complètement sur elle.

« Putain de Merde », cria-t-elle et recula rapidement, loin du corps sans vie. Syaoran se précipita, se maudissant de n'avoir rien vu arriver. S'agenouillant, il plaça la tête de la fille sur ses cuisses, lui donnant des petites tapes sur le visage pour la réveiller, voulant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. « Syaoran », chuchota d'une voix étouffer Sakura. Il la regarda et se figea.

« Ellie » cracha-t-il, voyant la fille blonde mettre une brasa autour de la taille de Sakura et pointer une arme sur sa tempe. « Lâche la » ordonna-t il, la visant avec sa propre arme.

« Impossible Li, tu vois, j'ai reçu des ordres, et ceux-ci doivent être exécuter aujourd'hui », il jura. Une main froide se positionna sur ses doigts et pressa la détente. Les yeux vides, il regarda Ellie tomber sur ses genou, hurlante de douleur en se tenant les cotés. « Salope ! » Les gens se tenaient autour d'eux pour regarder la scène, incluant David et Mme Li.

« Syaoran », un chuchotement enroué s'échappa des lèvres de la fille sur ses genoux. Baissant les yeux il regarda dans ses yeux au pupille dilatées.

« Arrête de parler Valérie », dit il. Sakura se mit à coté de lui, s'agenouillant. Il la regarda, fixant ses yeux émeraude reflétant la peur. Ellie était en train de boiter vers l'extérieur, son arme complètement vide.

« C'est elle ? »

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, se retournant vers Valérie Elle essaya de s'asseoir, ne s'arrêtant pas de tousser, du sang coulant au coins de sa bouche. Il l'aida à se tenir dans une position élevée, sentant son corps trembler.

« Est-ce que c'est Sakura, t-ta fiancé ? », il acquiesça a plusieurs reprises, pas vraiment sur de comment elle le savait. Sakura regarda Valérie s'approcher d'elle et instantanément la prendre dans ses bras. Du sang se répandait sur son débardeur blanc que Meilin lui avait prêté, mais ne le remarqua pas, alors que Valérie se penchait vers son oreille, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. « Veinarde, n'ai pas peur de la mort alors ». Un coup de feu retenti et Sakura, étonnée, senti le corps de Valérie peser contre le sien lors de ses derniers mots.

« Valérie ! » Syaoran se leva et regarda autour de lui pour voir Ellie et une autre fille les regardant a travers la vitre brisée. « Ellie tu payera pour ça », cracha-t-il mais cela ne fit que faire rire les deux filles.

« Je ferai en sorte de te tuer et ta salope aussi pour le bien de Jonathan ». La fille l'aidant à se tenir debout la fit tenir sur une moto et les deux disparurent.

« Syaoran elle respire encore mais faiblement. » répliqua Sakura fortement. Syaoran regarda à ses pieds. Les yeux de Valérie étaient ouverts et elle respirait difficilement.

« Syao, » chuchota-t-elle, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il s'agenouilla a coté d'elle, se rapprochant d'elle pour pouvoir l'entendre. « Protège…l-la. Elle est l-leur principal… » Valérie toussa du sang. Sakura, utilisant le bout de sa jupe l'essuya machinalement. Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux, son mascara noir coulant à chaque larme.

« Ne parle plus ; Je peux entendre une ambulance arrivée… »

« Non », dit elle sèchement, mais un étouffement l'arrêta. « E-écoute moi, Syaoran. Elle leur pr—incipal c-cible maintenant. » Elle pointa Sakura, sa respiration devenant un dernier soupir avant de cesser.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Syaoran mais Sakura plaça une main sur son avant-bras le faisant regarder vers son visage rouge. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et il réalisa que Valérie était partie. Des sirènes et des bruits de frein grinçant s'arrêta en face du restaurant où on avait l'impression qu'une tornade était passée. Syaoran se leva, levant Sakura avec lui. Plaçant un bras autour de ses minces épaules, il soupira profondement. Se tournant il regarda une officier trop familière courant vers eux avec au moins cinq paramédicaux. T'inquiète Val, Ellie payera et je ferai en sorte qu'elle le paye lentement. Pensa-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère qui venait vers eux en larmes.

**Dragons**

« Jesse Park pour les information de huit heures aujourd'hui. Je suis à l'instant à Middleton restaurant où la police a reporté une bataille de gang. Ils recherchent actuellement qui sont les gangs qui ont causé autant de dégâts dans ce restaurant chic, mais il semblerai que se serait des Dragons. Il semblerait aussi qu'il y est eu trois accidents dans le restaurant alors plein, sur des motos pendant que d'autre était à l'intérieur, des clients d'après les sources. Il y a quelques blessures et des dégâts matériels au total. Je suis maintenant en présence d'un témoin, Kiba Haoshi… »

« Ellie va avoir de gros problèmes. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » fit Mireille du canapé, ses jambe ramener sur sa poitrine comme une enfant.

« Ecoute ça, » Nick pointa la télécommande sur la télévision en augmentant le son.

« …J'ai vu des guerres de gang mais aucune comme celle-ci. Il semblerait que ça soit à propos d'une fille, je ne suis pas sur de son identité. L'autre fille, par contre, a été touché deux fois pour la sauvé. Mais la fille qui lui a tiré dessus, a dit quelque chose à propos de Jonathan… » Nick enleva le son et se tourna pour regarder Mireille. Son visage de montrait aucune expression alors qu'elle regardait la scène derrière la femme et son soit disant témoins.

« Et qui crois tu qu'il y a derrière avec la police ? » Demanda-t-il comme elle ne disait rien. Regardant bien, Mireille trembla.

« Sakura et Syaoran et alors ? » sa voix était plate alors qu'elle étudiait les vêtement que la jeune fille portait. Elle la considérait comme une sœur mais dernièrement, tous semblait être à propos d'elle, et spécialement leurs nouveaux ordres.

« Je m'inquiète juste pour mon frère, c'est tous ? » Mireille regarda son copain et l'étudia pendant un moment avant de se lever. Depuis qu'il avait été coupé par Sakura hier, il était inquiet pour Jonathan.

« Il ira bien tant qu'il ne saura rien ? » Elle s'assit sur lui, enjambant ses hanches. Souriant à la sensation de son corps chaud il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de s'attaquer à sa clavicule.

**Le lendemain**

Sakura bailla, posant sa tête sur ses bras croiser. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi depuis que David avait eu une longue discussion avec elle à propos de la scène dans le restaurant. Une bonne chose, qu'il soit ignorant de l'actuelle identité de Syaoran. Baillant encore une fois, elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pendant que son prof d'histoire parlait de la révolution française. Ça ne marchait pas, lentement son esprit commença à se refermer et ses yeux a se fermer. Un coup soudain dans son dos la fit se redresser sur sa chaise et se retourner. Le gars lui sourit, avant de pointer le devant de la classe. Se retournant sur son siège elle regarda coupablement le professeur qui la fixait méchamment. Elle avait été prise.

« S'il vous plait, ne dormez pas dans ma classe mademoiselle Kinomoto. »

Soupirant, il se tourna vers le tableau et écrivit des notes. Sakura soupira, se dandinant sur sa chaise. Un mot fut envoyé par-dessus son épaule, atterrissant sur son livre. Se retournant légèrement elle vit un visage souriant du gars sur lequel elle avait des vue depuis le début du lycée. Curieuse, elle ouvrit le mot, le mettant sous la table pour que le prof ne le voie pas. Sur le papier était écrit cinq simples mots écrit en encre violette : **Tu as de la visite **; au dessus un numéro avec appelle moi plus tard. Confuse elle regarda à la porte. Une Kaho aux cheveux bleus lui sourit, pointant la fenêtre. Gardant un œil sur le professeur, elle se tourna sur son siège pour regarder à travers les quelques têtes des élèves.

:_ Apres la classe va à la porte principale. Sera retient les gardes de sécurité_: était étaler sur la fenêtre in encre grasse. Rapidement elle se retourna pour regarder sur le tableau. Le professeur venait juste de finir d'écrire et marchait vers son bureau donnant l'ordre aux élèves de recopier ce qu'il avait noté. Du coin de l'œil elle vit son amie Chiharu passé un mot pour elle. _J'ai l'impression que c'est le jour des mots_. Elle souri mentalement et reçut rapidement la boulette en papier rose.

« Mademoiselle Kinomoto ! » Sakura s'arrêta d'ouvrir le papier et leva les yeux vers son professeur qui la fixait. « Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous ne recopiez pas ? » il pointait du doigt le tableau avant de la regarder encore une fois. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bureau vide avant de sortir prestement une feuille de son sac à ses pieds.

Ecrivant le plus possible pendant qu'il la regardait, elle glissa le mot dans sa main. Quand il se retourna finalement, elle posa son stylo et ouvrit le papier ; changement de plan Saku. Sera a été prise. Regarde par la fenêtre, Kaho ; soupirant, elle se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Une souriante fille aux yeux violets qu'elle avait rencontré au centre commerciale quand elle était avec Jonathan lui faisait signe énergiquement. Se retournant, elle repris de mauvaise grâce son stylo et finis d'écrire. Son professeur soupira, déçu, avant de sortir une feuille de papier de son bureau. Levant les yeux, elle se retourna encore une fois.

: Trouve une excuse pour quitter la classe. Meilin arrive bientôt avec Kaho :

Prenant ça à la lettre, elle leva la main, se redressant. Les quelques étudiants qui avaient regarder la scène du début sourirent, ne l'ayant jamais vu comme ça avant. Le professeur leva les yeux, le regard mauvais, décidant si il devait l'écouter ou pas. Soupirant bruyamment…

« Qu'est que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il pas très poliment. Sakura eu l'envi de le frapper mais se retient en pensant à la meilleure excuse.

« J'ai oublier de mentionner plus tôt mais mon père veut que je le rejoigne vers… » Elle regarda rapidement l'horloge voyant quelques personne rire. »….midi et là il est midi et quart. » Croisant les doigt sous la table elle étudia le visage rouge du prof.

« C'est vrai ? » elle acquiesça vigoureusement. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place une trop joyeuse Meilin et une Kaho sérieuse. Elle tenait son ventre tous en essayant d'empêcher Meilin de lui passer devant. « Puis je vous aider ? » Meilin s'arrêta, faisant face à la classe. Ses cheveux noir tressé des deux coté. Elle portait un chapeau de sorcières des boucles d'oreille en forme de crâne qu'il la faisait ressembler à une sorcière. Saluant à Sakura puis envoyant un baiser à un gars devant, elle croisa les bras et fit face au professeur rouge de colère.

« Nous sommes en fait, venue chercher Sakura. » Fit Kaho, prétendant ne pas voir Meilin flirter. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Sakura avant de se poser sur le professeur qui réfléchissait.

« Et vous êtes ? » il regarda le ventre de Kaho, la jugeant.

« Je suis sa tante et c'est… »

« Oh mon Dieu Saku, as-tu vraiment coiffer tes cheveux comme ça toute la journée ! » Meilin couru vers Sakura, la décoiffant. Quelque gamin rigola alors qu'elle commençait à la coiffer.

« Elle est ma nièce mais…c'est vraiment important que Sakura vienne avec nous maintenant. » Dit Kaho faisant note de tuer Meilin plus tard.

« Si vous la faites sortir, alors allez y. Mais je suis sur que le principal sais qu'elle part pour ce truc avec son père ? » Kaho regarda Sakura avant d'acquiescer, un sourire sur son visage.

« Bien sur, je ne voudraient pas que Sakura manque à son éducation. Merci, » elle inclina respectueusement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, faisant signe au deux filles de la suivre. Alors que Meilin relâcha les, maintenant, cheveux tressés de Sakura, un mot fut envoyer devant Sakura.

Prudemment, elle l'ouvrit, suivant Meilin vers la porte. Ça venait du gars sur lequel elle avait des vues à propos du prochain jeu vendredi. L'arrachant des main de la fille, la brune le li, laissant la porte se fermer derrière son dos. « Oh, comme c'est mignon Sakura a un admirateur. » Ré ouvrant la porte, elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur, causant a quelque personne de lui dire salut. « Hey Syao, vendredi tu peux nous joindre à une fête après le jeu ! » Envoyant un baiser elle sorti pour recevoir des regard tueur de la part des deux filles.

« Meilin, on a failli se faire avoir a cause de toi ! » Répliqua sévèrement Kaho, l'attrapant par les poignets et l'emmenant dehors.

« Hey c'est pas de ma faute. C'est juste que j'adore les gamins des écoles privées. » Elle se libera et plaça un bras autour de Sakura. « A propos de Syao, tu dois absolument l'inviter à la fête vendredi. Je veux dire, il t'a déjà demandé de sortir avec. Si il est assez mignon, laissons le être initier avec toi. »

« Initier ? » Sakura s'arrêta une fois hors des portes, une Sera joyeuse se tenant contre une moto.

« Meilin, elle n'est pas supposer être au courant. Nous ne savons même pas si c'est sur où pas. » Remarqua une fille au cheveux noire. Elle tenait une camera les filmant. Sera ouvrit la porte en grand pour que Kaho puisse passer.

« Je sais, » envoyant un casque à Sakura, Meilin souri d'un air mauvais. « Nous te kidnappons au centre commerciale où quelques gars nous attendent. Principalement seulement Ryu puisqu'il était le seul qui puisse s'échapper de Wolf mais j'imagine que deux autres y seront aussi. »

« Le centre commerciale à l'air sympa, » Sakura enfila le casque, plaçant à sa taille avant de se placer derrière Sera. Kaho et Tomoyo marchèrent vers une voiture garer pendant que Meilin se dirigea vers une autre moto.

« Allons y ! » Cria Sera avant d'accélérer, dépassant des gardes de sécurité inconscient.

**To be continued...**


	11. Nouvelle recrue

Youyou! Me revoilà, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour traduire le chapitre 10et 11 mais bon, je suis (j'étais?) et Terminale S, et le bac c'est fini vendredi 16 donc j'ai repris la traduction samedi donc on verra, je pense pas non plus refaire deux chapitre en deux jours encore une fois, ça me prend quand même du temps lol.

Review:

Valama0 : J'aime bien la trad., en plus ça boost mon anglais lol c'était ma prof qui étais happy. au départ ça me prenait vraiment des heure pour traduire un truc et là ça va un peu mieux, mais bon faudrait juste que je relise parce que le style ça doit pas trop être ça…. Mais bon chaque chose en son temps. Et puis c'est parce que il y a des gens qui la lise que ça me motive. J'espère que t'aimera le chapitre, l'action arrive bientôt !

Jully Reed : Demande moi quand même parce que l'auteur qui écrit originalement est assez vague et souvent écrit au feeling alors si il y a des trucs qui sont pas très précis et dont je peux te répondre sans dévoiler la suite de l'histoire je le ferai ! Et Merci j'adore les review, ça me donne l'impression que je ne bosse pas pour rien lol.

**Enjoy !**

Tattoos: **Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Black with red and silver leader_

_Black with red second in command_

_Black regular_

**: Partie deux Chapitre onze :**

**Département de police**

Tapant rapidement sur le clavier, elle appuya sur entrée et regarda les dossiers apparaître sur l'écran. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure elle écrivit quelques notes et commença à taper autre chose. Un dossier apparu en bleu, l'image se chargeant lentement. Soupirant, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et regarda ses papiers sur le dossier qu'elle devait préparer. Sirotant un peu de café, elle lança un regard sur l'écran puis regarda ses notes. Une petite tape à la porte lui fit lever les yeux. Un officier attendait, un paquet de dossier dans ses mains.

« J'ai vous papier Sheldon. »

« Merci, Jeff, place les sur la chaise. » Elle regarda ailleurs et fixa l'écran alors qu'une grande image apparue. Une fille aux cheveux châtain lui souriait, des reflets brillant avec la lumière de la photo. Regardant dessous elle li les information.

_Dossier # : 346819_

_Nom Sakura Annette Kinomoto_

_DDN : 17 Mars 1987_

_Couleur des yeux : Vert Emeraude_

_Type sanguin : A_

_Ecole : Lycée privée Minton_

_Location : Minton Woods_

_Parents biologiques : Fujikata Kinomoto et Touko Kinomoto_

_Gardien(s) : Yuri Marla, Luc Sadi_

_Frère(s) et sœur(s) : Touya Kinomoto, Mara Hino_

_Record de police : 1999, reporter absente à minuit le 5 janvier. Reporter plus tard comme fugueuse le 10 janvier. Arrêter pour la destruction de possession pendant une fête de lycée avec mineur._

_2002, reporter absente le 17 Mars, plus tard comme fugueuse à minuit le 22 Mars. Arrêter pour trouble de l'ordre public à Middleton National Parc avec ses amis Rika Sasakis et Michael Jones._

_2003, reporter absente le 5 Août, plus tard comme fugueuse dans l'après midi du 8 Août. Arrêter pour destruction de bien de l'école pendant un entraînement de cheerleader._

_2003, reporter absente le 28 Décembre. Avertissement pour trouble de l'ordre public et dégâts à supermarché de Middleton. Plus tard reporter comme fugueuse le 2 Janvier 2004._

_2004, reporter comme fugueuse le 27 Octobre. Avertissement pour trouble de l'ordre public au centre commerciale de Middleton le 28 octobre. Arrêter en relation avec des tires de gang en présence de Jonathan Haruto, Mireille Sparks, et Nicholas Haruto._

« Mon Dieu, cette fille a été arrêté pour fugue et trouble de la paix depuis qu'elle a douze ans. » Remarqua l'officier Sheldon à personne en particulier. Tapant dans un autre numéro de dossier elle regarda alors que plus d'information sur Sakura apparurent. Une note ressente avait été additionner à la fin et elle commença à le lire, son visage se transformant en sourire diabolique. « Je t'ai eu Sakura Kinomoto. »

**Centre Commerciale de Minton**

**Solde de 50 ! Joyeux Halloween !**

L'affiche colorée pendait sur les ponts du deuxième étage du centre commercial, amadouant les passant dès qu'il y entrait et marchait dessous. Au coin du centre, où les magasins pour Halloween s'étaient installés, un petit groupe de fille riaient hystériquement pendant qu'une d'elle dansait avec un squelette en robe rose et violette devant le magasin. Une fille au cheveux noir et mèche rouge enregistrait tous avec sa camera s'essayant de ne pas la lâcher en riant. Un vieux couple passa et regarda la fille qui dansait soudainement embrasser langoureusement le squelette et montrer son haut à la camera.

« Woooo allez Meilin ! » Hurla Sera en rigolant. Meilin souri stupidement avant de balancer le squelette d'un coté et retourner dans le magasin. A l'intérieur, les autres filles se baladaient alors que quelques travailleur les regardaient bouches bée. Elle étaient bruyante et jouaient avec le matériel.

« Hey ! Vous penser que j'ai l'air terrible ou rasoir ? » Fit Sera avec un vieil accent ? Sakura se tourna pour la regarder et éclata de rire. Elle portait la cape de Dracula avec des lunettes rose et un masque bleu de marge Simson souriant diaboliquement à une photo d'Orlando Bloom accrocher à coté d'autre photo de célébrité a coté des peluche.

« Oh je pense que tu à l'air plus rassoire pour moi. » S'exclama Tomoyo en l'enregistrant, focussant tous son corps. Les filles riaient stupidement, n'entendant pas le téléphone sonner.

« La ferme les filles, » chuchota Kaho en répondant au téléphone. « Allo ? » elle trembla avec Sera et Sakura qui lui envoyèrent les faux corps. Son visage refléta la confusion alors qu'elle tourna le dos à la fille. Meilin fut celle qui fut prise dans l'action. « Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Okay alors. » Elle raccrocha et regarda Sakura un moment avant de laisser un sourire apparaître.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda Meilin, prenant le téléphone et regarda le numéro d'appel.

« Changement de plan, les gars nous rejoindrons dans une heure devant Chemical Pain. » Elle avait une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux qui signifiait : trouble. « Sakura commence maintenant. »

« Qu'est ce qui commence maintenant ? » Tomoyo et Meilin se positionner a coté d'elle et commencèrent à l'emmener hors des magasins d'halloween vers une différente partie du centre. « Ou vous m'emmener ? » le magasin où elles entrèrent était sombre, jouant du hard rock. Elle regarda Tomoyo courir et aller vers des piercings et des images. Son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant les designs. « Pas question. David va me tuer. »

« T'inquiète pas trop pour ça, » s'exclama Sera en se dirigeant vers un mur et examinant des designs avec des cœur briser et déchirer. « Je pense que je vais m'en faire un nouveau. »

« Nous sommes là pour Sakura, pas pour toi. En plus, Ryu te tuerai si tu en avais un nouveau sans son avis. » Remarqua Kaho en dirigeant Sakura vers une chaise. « Hey Manji tu es là ! » Hurla-t-elle par-dessus la musique.

« Attend veux tu ? » fit une voix dure. Kaho souri pour rassurer la jeune fille mais cela ne fit rien quand Meilin joua avec les aiguilles. « Que puis je faire pour vous ? » un homme sorti d'une ouverture caché.

« Hey Manji, » remarqua séductivement Meilin alors qu'elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Hé bien, si ce n'est pas les Wolf. » il pris dans ses bras Meilin avant de faire de même avec Tomoyo. « Bon sang, tu es énorme. » Commenta-t-il en approchant Kaho et Sakura.

Kaho rougit alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. « Seulement cinq mois, » commenta-t-elle avant de lui montrer Sakura. « Nous sommes là pour elle. Un ordre de Wolf en personne. » Le gars examina Sakura, ses yeux voyageant à travers tous son corps. Elle se raidit, un peu inconfortable.

Et son œil en moins la terrifiait.

« Elle n'est pas pour les Cats alors, » remarqua-t-il en lançant un regard à Kaho. (AN : Kaho est le leader des Cats)

« Non, Wolf. » Répliquèrent Sera et Tomoyo à l'unisson. Manji acquiesça avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret à coté de la chaise. Tomoyo sauta du rebord, sa caméra parée.

« Okay alors, quelle couleur et où ? » Kaho se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota les instructions. Il acquiesça, un peu confus avant de demander à Sakura de se retourner. Elle fit comme demander et agrippa la chaise avec ses doigts. « Sera tien son T-shirt au dessus de ses épaule, et chérie, » il tapota la colonne de Sakura, « Courage », elle avala sa salive, agrippant la chaise de toutes ses forces.

**Quelque part dans Woodlebury**

Une forte explosion fit trembler la terre. Du verre briser se fit entendre dans le ciel sous la pluie. Des passant s'arrêtèrent et levèrent les yeux alors qu'une ombre s'envola à travers une vitre brisée de l'appartement. Quelques personne crièrent en s'éloignant rapidement du bâtiment. Des cris de surprise s'échappèrent de la bouche de chaque personne présente alors qu'ils regardèrent, horrifiés. Un corps humain féminin toucha le sol avec un bruit sourd. Du sang s'échappa instantanément de sa tête et sous son corps. Ses longs cheveux noirs répandue de chaque cotés de son visage égratigné, emmêlés autour de ses bras, comme des Serpents.

Personne ne bougea pour l'aider. Ils ne pouvaient même pas s'ils essayaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre explosion retentie, et le reste des fenêtres se brisèrent sous le choc, tombant au sol. Des cris et des bruits d'accélération se rependit dans les rues de Woodlebury. Les freins crissaient alors que les conducteurs faisaient de leurs mieux pour éviter de renverser les gens qui étaient assez stupide pour courir sur les routes. La pluie n'aidant pas, les faisant déraper, causant des accidents aux intersections. Heures des événement : 14h30.

**Centre commerciale de Minton**

« Nous y voilà, » répliqua Manji. Sakura soupira de soulagement mais tressailli au sentiment d'engourdissement sur ses fesses. Les filles se rapprochèrent autour d'elle, regardant, étonnées le design mais aucune d'elle ne fit de commentaire. Il se trouvait dans le bas de son dos, juste un peu sous la taille.

« Autant que j'aime quand vous regarder mon cul… une de vous voudrait bien m'aider à me lever ! » cria-t-elle pratiquement après cinq minute passées à essayer de bouger mais elle se sentait trop engourdit. Ses doigts avaient creusé un trou sur le velours de la chaise alors qu'elles l'aidèrent à se lever. Meilin enroula son bras autour de son torse et la souleva, riant alors que les formes de Sakura étaient imprimées sur la chaise.

« Si je ne te connaissait pas mieux, je penserai que tu te serai défoncé avec la chaise. » Sakura lui envoya un regard noir avant de douloureusement se diriger vers la sortie.

« On peut y aller maintenant, mes fesses me font mal juste en regardant les autre designs. » Les filles rirent avant de la suivre faisant signe à Manji qui se moquait de Sakura.

Sakura se dirigea vers un stand de musique, essayant consciencieusement de garder une tête sérieuse. Le tatouage était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait et le fait que Tomoyo enregistrait tous ses fait et gestes n'arrangeaient rien. Alors qu'elle se retourna, elle vit un groupe de gars se balader de l'autre coté et grogna.

« Hé bien si ce n'est pas Sakura. J'ai entendu que tu avais séché les classes. » Railla le chef du groupe. Ses yeux bleu la regardant de bas en haut, insistant sur son ventre que laissait voir le haut que Sera lui avait fait avant d'entrer dans le centre.

« Je suis pas d'humeur Trenton. » Fit elle, sentant Sera venir derrière elle.

« Mais je le suis. », il souri, ignorant le fait que d'autre fille venant derrière elle pour support. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'appelle plus. Ça me blesse. »

« Je ne t'appellerai même pas si ça pouvais sauver le monde. » Il rit avant de s'approcher, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

« Ça fait mal, » Meilin se mit à ses coté et le poussa. Il la regarda, ses sourcils s'élevant en la regardant. Comme Sakura, elle était en uniforme avec la chemise noué au dessus de son ventre révélant un piercing sur le nombril et un tatouage en forme de soleil.

« Tu voix pas quand tu emmerde les gens ? Elle veut que tu te casses. » Sa voix était agressive mais avec un peu d'amusement. Meilin envoya ses cheveux en arrière avant de le suivre de son regard violet.

« Alors tu t'es trouvé des garce comme amies. Je pensais que tu ne cherchais que des pom-pom girls affreuses, mais j'imagine que je me suis trompé. » A ce commentaire, Sera s'avança mais Tomoyo et Sakura la retint.

« Ecoute sale con, j'ai vraiment mal au cul là et que tu respire le même air ne m'aide pas du tous. » répliqua Sakura en lâchant Sera. Meilin et les autre rigolèrent avec Tomoyo qui, bien sur, filmait tous.

« Ohh, j'aime les filles qui ont mal. Encore plus quand c'est moi qui les fais souffrir. » Meilin et Tomoyo s'avancèrent alors mais s'arrêtèrent quand un bras musclé se mit autour des épaule de Trenton. Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissent de surprise en reconnaissant la personne.

« J'aime les fille qui souffre aussi, mai si c'est ma sœur et ses amies, c'est pas drôle. » le visage de Trenton pali en regardant Touya dans les yeux. « Heureux de te revoir Trenton. »

« O-ouais, » Trenton avala sa salive, tournant les yeux vers les filles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant un gars mettre ses bras autour des filles et une fille plus âgée prendre Sakura par les épaules. « J'allais …juste partir. » il mentit, regardant ses amis qui se rétractaient vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai eu mon bac l'année dernière, je pensait qu'on était amis. » La voix de Touya était aussi sèche que sa poigne sur ses épaules. Il se rapprocha très près de son oreille. « Embête ma sœur encore une fois et tu ne reverra plus la lumière du jours pendant un moment. Tu te rappelle de la dernière fois, n'est ce pas ? » Un mouvement de tête rapide. « Dégage maintenant, » Trenton acquiesça et recula avant de courir vers la porte la plus proche avec ses amis.

« Oh mon Dieu Touya, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » s'exclama Sakura, quittant Nakuru en sautant sur son frère. Il l'attrapa, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors qu'elle l'étreignait.

« On ma emmener ici, » répliqua-t-il, la reposant au sol. Elle se redressa, ignorant la douleur au bas de son dos. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en cours et qu'est ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu as mal ? » elle rougit. _Il a entendu ça ?_

_« _Les filles m'ont fait sortir et heu… » Meilin et Sera la retournèrent, relevant sa chemise plus haut. Touya fut surpris et ne fit aucun bruit. Quand Sakura se retourna Nakuru était a coté pour le voir avec les autre. Ils regardèrent surpris et confus. Immédiatement, Nakuru se plaça à coté de Touya et plaça sa main sur son bras.

« Je l'aime, pas toi Touya ? » demanda-t-elle, lui donnant légèrement un coup de coude. Il la regarda avant de fixer les yeux verts émeraude de sa sœur.

« Ouais…c'est coloré. »

« Coloré ? » Sakura regarda Sera, puis Kaho. Kaho regarda ailleurs et fit semblant de s'intéresser au bras de son copain. « Qu'elle couleur c'est exactement ? »

« On te dit tout de suite, c'était l'idée de Wolf. Il l'a suggéré alors on suit le plan. » Expliqua Meilin avant de prendre la camera et de rembobiner jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir son tatouage. Sakura lui arracha des mains et regarda fixement le design.

« Rouge et Bleu ! » tout le monde acquiesça. Sa vision devint floue pendant quelque seconde avant qu'elle s'évanouisse.

**Woodlebury**

Sa vie lui échappait des mains si facilement, si soudainement. Elle ne voulait pas que ça soit comme ça. Ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement alors qu'elle pleura cherchant de l'aide ou juste essayer d'appeler a l'aide. Tous ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut un chuchotement étouffer recherchant de l'air et crachant du sang. Des larmes invisible pour la foule, glissèrent sur ses joues couvertes de bleus et griffer, se mélangeant avec les sang autour de sa tête. Son cœur suppliait pour avoir de l'air, pour plus de sang dans ses veines pour lui redonner vie.

Mais rien ne venait. Et le peu qui venait ne suffisait pas. Maintenant son corps était engourdi, vide d'émotion pour les partis de son corps, aucune douleur ne venait de sa cheville qui formait un angle bizarre ou le fait que sa tête lançait à cause du choc sur le pavé. Petit à petit sa vision se brouilla avant que la seule chose qu'elle ne puisse voir soit des points qui l'emmenaient loin. Des pas vibrèrent sur le sol mais maintenant elle était morte, n'ayant plus de souffle en elle pour rouvrir les yeux et regarder la personne.

Le bruit de sirène rivalisait avec celui de la pluie et les cris de passant alors que les fausses explosions continuaient de briser les vitres du bâtiment. La personne plaça sa main contre le cou de la fille et senti un faible pouls qui attendait de s'éteindre. Enlevant sa main, il sortit une arme et visa.

« Dommage que tu ne soit pas morte avec le reste de ton gang. » Un, deux, trois coups de feu et la seule chose qu'elle vit quand sa vie fut prise fut un tatouage de Dragon peint en rouge.

**Département de Police**

« Lieutenant Sheldon il y a un appelle pour vous sur la ligne quatre. » fit une secrétaire. L'officier blonde acquiesça avant de pousser ses dossiers et de répondre au téléphone.

« Sheldon, »

« Nous avons eu les scans complet et vous avez raison. » répondit la voix d'un homme. Elle souri, baissant sa voix pour ne pas que le reste du bureau ne l'entende.

« Et ? »

« Les empreintes sur l'aime, rues, et voiture lui correspondent. Nous avons aussi détecté un autre pair d'empreinte qui semblerait que ça soit de la famille mais pour l'arme c'est une autre histoire. »

« Parfait, j'ai les deux Kinomoto sous la main alors. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, mais nous avons eu une scène de crime il y a juste vingt minutes et les empreinte de la fille sont sur l'arme utilisé. »

« Oh ? » Une mèche se mit devant son visage alors qu'elle écoutait, un plan se formant petit à petit dans sa tête.

**Wolfs**

Une forte odeur se fit sentir sous son nez et elle recula instinctivement. Des rires éclatèrent autour d'elle mais elle ne se réveilla toujours pas. L'odeur revint seulement cette fois quelque chose d'humide glissa sur sa joue droite. Elle esquiva, ses yeux s'ouvrant doucement. Une lumière vive l'empêchait d'ouvrir complètement les yeux, on lui lécha alors les deux joues et l'odeur revint. Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'estomac et elle se leva brusquement avec un éclat de rire.

« C'était vraiment pas drôle, » Fit Sakura en replaçant son t-shirt et regardant autour d'elle. « Qui a fait ça ? » Elle essuya ses joues et regarda à tous les coupables, Sera et Tomoyo avant de fixer Nakuru qui était assise sur ses jambes replier et Kaho qui tenait une plume dans sa main assisse contre son petit copain de l'autre coté de la voiture.

« Ciel, nous ne savions pas que voir les couleur de ton tatouage de ferait un tel effet. » Remarqua Meilin en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon géant et son maquillage était étalé sur son visage.

« Et tu étais où exactement ? » demanda-t-elle à la fille au yeux violet avant d'examiner l'immense limousine où elle se trouvait. Un gars qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était assis en face d'elle, ses cheveux rouges aussi emmêlés que les sien avec quelques mèches rose placé le long de sa mâchoire vers son cou. « Aucune idée, » quelque personne rirent.

« Tu t'es sérieusement évanoui à cause de la couleur ? » Demanda Nakuru.

« Non…la douleur était trop intense et…pas vraiment la couleur. » Dit-elle finalement. Ses yeux vert voyant le regard étrange de Nakuru. « Pourquoi est ce que je suis aussi élevé ? »

« Ordres de Syaoran et Wolf ? » Expliqua Sara simplement en sirotant son coca.

« Syaoran ? »

« Ouais…Y'a quoi entre vous deux exactement ? » Demandèrent Tomoyo et Meilin au même moment. Elle se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Sakura les ignora et regarda le sol.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« Menteuse, » Sakura jeta un regard noir à Kaho qui souriait diaboliquement. « Yukito et moi, on vous a vu ensemble au club et je t'ai vu avec lui hier. » Son regard se fit encore plus noir alors qu'elle fixait Kaho et Yukito, qui était trop occupé à embrasser son estomac.

« Pour votre information c'est un imbécile, bêcheur, et qui ne vaut pas que je lui porte intérêt. »

« Tu viens juste de te décrire quand tu est un peu moins féminine. » Répondis simplement Touya. Sakura tourna son regard vers son frère qui était assis dans un coin avec les autres mecs qui souriaient et s'amusaient du fait que la nouvelle recrue se fasse torturer.

« Si je n'étais pas obliger de rester sur ce siège je te tuerai Tou. » Menacat elle. Il souri et s'avança au bords de son siège, ses yeux noirs se plongeant dans les sien.

« J'aimerai te voir essayer petit monstre. » Elle grogna légèrement et essaya de se lever mais Sera et Nakuru la retint sur son siège et la voiture s'arrêta obligeant Sera et Meilin à la faire sortir de la voiture. Se calmant un peu, Sakura regarda le manoir géant devant elle et s'étouffa pratiquement.

**To be continued…**

**Désolé pour la trad., je viens de la faire vite fait en une journée donc vous me direz le résultat… ah oui, le tatouage qu'à Sakura c'est: Noir**_ avec rouge et bleu: Presque leader _

_Characters that are not in the series:_

**Officer Sheldon **–Evil bitch Officer

**Manji –**Tattoo guy that knows the gangs

**Sera –**Wolf member…Sakura's friend

**Ryu **–Wolf member…Sera's boyfriend

**Kyle (not mentioned) –**Meilin's boyfriend…Wolf


	12. Sur la balancoire

_**Ouais, j'essaye de me racheter pour mes long mois d'absence et pour ceux qui vont suivre lol d'où ma rapidité extrême !**_

_**Réponse des reviews à la fin !**_

**: Deuxième Partie Chapitre Douze:**

…C'était une immense villa Victorienne. Une haie en rosier bloquait l'autre coté des portes pour empêcher les visiteur d'aller de l'autre coté, un immense terrain parfaitement vert où se trouvait un saule, une balançoire accroché sur une de ses branches. Dans son esprit, elle imaginait la maison de Hantise (c'est un film nda) être comme celle ci mais en moins sinistre et plus moderne. Sakura regarda Meilin qui avait un grand sourire. Derrière elle se trouvait un écriteau qui signalait où il se trouvait et elle vit le nom de Walter Avalon Wolf écrit en lettre noire. Touya passa devant elle et tapa le numéro de sécurité. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir, une fille se mit à courir vers eux de l'autre coté.

"SAKURA, SERA!" On lâcha le bras de Sakura et elle avança vers eux à l'intérieur. C'était beaucoup plus grand que l'entrée.

« Chiharu, tu es là ? » Sakura pris son amie dans ses bras (nda : seul les français se font la bise, c'est bizarre hein lol), puis souri quand elle vit le petit ami de Chiharu, Takashi derrière elle. Elle relâcha son amie à la queue de cheval et l'étudia. Elle portait un débardeur rose avec un ange ensanglanté dans une écriture énigmatique à l'avant et un pantalon noir taille basse. « Joli vêtement, » di-t-elle en souriant.

« C'est ici que nous allons faire la fête d'halloween. » Expliqua Sera en embrassant Chiharu en faisant elle aussi un commentaire sur ses vêtement. Sakura fut pratiquement bouche bée quand elle la regarda. « Tu n'avais pas encore oublié, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est juste…wow ! »

« Saku… » Sakura regarda Kaho qui la fixait avec des yeux amusés. « C'est la même maison où tu étais les deux dernière fois. » La mâchoire de Sakura s'ouvrit encore une fois, Chiharu et Sera lui refermèrent.

« Hey ne me blâmer pas pour ça ; J'étais inconsciente le peu de fois où j'ai été emmener ici. »

« Tu étais quoi ! » Touya regarda sa sœur. Elle rougit, réalisant ce qu'elle avait révélé.

« Rien, » dit-elle rapidement avant de prendre le bras de Chiharu et l'emmener ailleurs ; très rapidement. Sera et Tomoyo se précipitèrent derrière elle laissant Meilin et Kaho avec Touya furieux.

« Expliquer, » demanda Touya, tournant toute son attention sur ses amies.

« Uh Yukito chouchou j'ai quelque chose à te dire alors… » Kaho pris le bras de Yukito et l'emmena loin, faisant jurer Meilin.

« Touya…Sakura a juste menti pour ça. Ouais, » Elle couru après Sakura, ses long cheveux noir s'envolant derrière elle. Touyagrogna avant de courir après eux, riant avec.

**Hino Résidence**

La musique flottait dans l'air quand elle laissa ses doigts se balader sur le piano. Depuis que le lycée avait appelé, son père n'arrêtait pas de radoter sur Sakura et la musique lui permettait d'oublier ça. En fait, ça faisait au moins trois heures. Mal à la tête à force de se la cogner contre la porte, elle essaya de se concentrer sur la musique qu'elle créait en étant interrogé par son professeur de piano. C'était presque comme Dearest de la musique d'inuyasha. Son index et son pouce jouant ensemble et elle tressaillirent quand son professeur tapa les touches avec son bloc note, couvrant le piano.

« Bon, Miss Mara, je sais que vous étés un peu distraite mais s'il vous plait ne faites pas que cette distraction induise sur votre musique magnifique. Depuis le début. » Mara grogna et recommença mais un bruit sourd venant de dehors l'interrompit et elle s'arrêta.

« Pardon, » dit elle au professeur furieux. Cette fois ci elle commença doucement mais le bruit recommença et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de se lever. « Pardon Mr. Jung, » elle couru vers baie vitrée et sortie, ses cheveux roux glissant sur ses épaule.

« Fais gaffe avec ça ! C'est de la précieuse marchandise vieux singe ! » Hurla un femme d'age moyen. Mara souri reconnaissant la femme aux cheveux noirs sa voix portant dans l'air.

« Tante Yuri, » Cria Mara, quittant la pièce en un éclair de rouge.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de ces marchandises macaque géant ? A moins que tu veuilles retourner à Paris pour moi je te suggère de faire attention à ça ! » Fit Yuri ; plaçant une de ses main sur une des boite qui passait lentement devant elle. « Pourquoi diable n'y a-t-il aucune femme qui travaille ? Les hommes ne savent pas faire attention au objet important et coûteux. »

« Tante Yuri ! » Mara arriva en courant par la porte arrière. La femme souri, ouvrant ses bras pour que la fille cours à l'intérieur. « Que fais tu ici ? »

« Quoi, ta chère tante ne peux pas venir à toute les pleine lune pour visiter ces nièce préféré ? » Mara ria et replaça chemise d'uniforme. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Du lycée Minton déjà ? Où le temps est il donc passé ? »

« J'ai commencé l'année dernière, c'est ma seconde année. C'est la dernière de Sakura.'

« Où est ta sœur ? » Yuri regarda avec un regard tueur quelques travailleur les faisant ralentir en marchant dans la maison.

« A une fête d'Halloween avec… » Mara se pétrifia quand David arriva furieux de la porte d'entrée.

« C'est est assez ; J'en ai marre de cette fille. LANA ! » Lana couru et s'arrêta, ses cheveux blond un peu emmêlé, son visage totalement coupable. « Commence à ranger les affaire de Sakura, elle part ! » Lana baissa la tête et se dépêcha de rentrer.

« Quoi, pas de bienvenue pour la belle sœur de ta femme ? » commenta sèchement Yuri. David se tourna et lui lança un regard mauvais, mais éclaircit son esprit.

« Marla, quelle délicieuse surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez cette année. »

« Stupide gorille bipolaire, » fit elle tous bas faisant rire discrètement Mara. « Bien sur que vous ne le saviez pas. Ai-je déjà pris rendez vous quand je venais ? »

« Non, » fit il trop sèchement. « Pourquoi ne… »

« Que ce passe t'il pour faire partir ma nièce ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour te rendre aussi furieux ? »

« Tous, elle a tous fait d'imaginable pour ruiner ma réputation même ces maudit fiançailles. » Yuri leva un sourcil à la mention des fiançailles avant de secouer la tête, faisait clignoter ses boucles d'oreille.

« Aucun bien, mais c'étais ta décision. » Elle pris un regard de travers vers Mara. « Allons téléphoner à ta sœur et voir ce qui se passe. » Elle acquiesça avant de suivre son aînée dans la maison.

**Wolf (littéralement)**

Des rires et des cris étaient émis par la vidéo en noir et blanc. Un homme vers la fin de la quarantaine regarda alors que quelques fille empêchait une d'elle de pulvériser un des garçon à cause d'un commentaire puis lorsque deux filles s'en allèrent avant que une par une les autres les suivirent. Quand la cassette s'éteignit il rembobina jusqu'à ce que les filles soient en plein écran. Il fit pause et tourna la chaise noire, ses yeux gris regardant les trois garçons qui se tenaient devant lui.

« J'imagine que c'est elle ? » celui avec des cheveux marron en pic acquiesça, la boucle d'oreille sur son oreille gauche oscillant.

« Sakura Annette Kinomoto, la petite sœur de Touya. » Commenta-t-il se rappelant mentalement comment elle détestait être appelée comme ça. Les deux autre le regardèrent, totalement choqué qu'elle soit la sœur de Touya.

« Je vois, » l'homme se tourna pour regarder l'écran. Sakura souriait, ses cheveux volant autour de son visage à cause du vent. « J'ai déjà Meilin et Sera qui s'occupe de son initiation, Kaho à mentionner que c'était une battante après avoir été témoin de son action contre Wei quand elle a fait passé deux doigt pour une arme. » Les deux gars rirent avant de se tairent rapidement.

« Et à propos de … ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Syaoran, j'ai déjà ça en tête. » Il se tourna vers les deux autres. « Eriol, Kyle, acceuiller les fille avec les détails de leurs prochaines mission et demander à Kaho de venir me voir. » Eriol regarda le perplexe Syaoran avant d'acquiescer et d'emmener Kyle avec lui. Kyle salua gauchement avant de sortir.

« Alors ma mère vous en a parler. » dit Syaoran après avoir vu ses deux compagnons passés la caméra de sécurité.

« Elle a, » répliqua l'homme, prenant un cigare et l'allumant. « Je dois voir de mes propres yeux si elle vaut le statut que nous lui avons donné, et à propos de ce soir, je vais faire en sorte qu'aucun garçons ne s'approche d'elle. » Syaoran fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la porte. « Oh et une chose encore Syaoran. Ne la casse pas trop ou sinon Touya sera vraiment furieux. » Syaoran ne dit rien alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

**Les Filles**

Les filles s'assirent en cercle sur le sol dans la chambre de Meilin. Sakura se tenait en face du miroir, essayant quelques vêtements que Meilin lui envoyait à chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui allais pas. Sera et Chiharu étaient assise contre le lit, Sera coiffant les cheveux de Chiharu. Tomoyo était occuper à filmer Sakura s'habiller tous en étant au téléphone avec Eriol.

« Alors dit m'en plus sur Syao. » Demanda Meilin en regardant Sakura mettre un débardeur noir avec un baggy jean vert.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Dit elle et attrapa un fourreau noir qu'on lui avait jeté sur la tête.

« Bien sur qu'il y a quelque chose a dire, » s'exclama Chiharu et souri coupablement quand Sakura se retourna d'un coup la fixant méchamment. « Hey j'ai seulement dit la vérité. Vous ètes toujours en train de flirter pendant les match de foot et il est toujours avec toi en perm. » Chiharu se mis sur le coté pour éviter une peluche. Sera jura quand il atterrit sur elle.

« Hey ! » dit elle en le renvoyant sur Sakura. Elle le rattrapa mais une chemise en soie atterrit sur son visage.

« On aurait du l'inviter. » S'exclama Meilin en regardant dans son placard.

« Non…on aurait pas du. » dit Sakura, enlevant le pantalon et enfilant une jupe. Meilin se tourna pour la regarder.

« Baisse la jupe, mais le débardeur. Pourquoi ? Il t'aime apparemment. Il ta bien inviter au bal non ? »

« Ah bon ? » firent Sera et Chiharu en même temps. Sakura leur tournèrent le dos, se regarda et leur lança un regard noir. « Je pense carrément que tu devrais sortir avec. A moins qu'il n'y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » Fit Sera, Chiharu regarda Sakura, perplexe.

« Peut être qu'elle se met de coté pour Syaoran. » Répliqua Tomoyo lorsqu'elle eu raccrocher à Eriol. Sakura se tourna pour envoyer un regard encore plus noir à la caméra avant de se retourner et de tirer la langue.

« Non, » dit elle sur la défensive mais Meilin était déjà en train de rire en chanter.

« Je peux voir ça d'ici…Monsieur et madame Li. J'aime bien, ça te va bien Saku. » Sakura ramassa tous les vêtements sur le sol et les envoya sur la fille qui dansait.

« Rêve toujours Meilin. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » Cria soudainement Meilin, sauta sur ses pied quand elle eu finit de faire les cheveux de Chiharu. Sakura se retourna pour la regarder, sachant parfaitement bien que ce n'allait pas être une bonne idée. « Je viens juste de trouver le défi parfait pour Ms Kinomoto. »

« Le défi ? » les filles sursautèrent toute quand le téléphone de Sakura se mit à sonner.

« Répond Sera, » dit Sakura alors qu'elle commença à faire sa coiffure. Sera couru vers le téléphone, faisant rire Chiharu et Tomoyo alors qu'elle toussa pour faire comme si elle était Sakura.

« Allo ? » fit elle d'une voix enrouée. Les filles rirent et Sakura grimaça.

« Laisse moi parler à Sakura s'il te plait. » répliqua une femme. Sera regarda Sakura.

« Désolé mais Miss Sakura est actuellement en train de se faire Mr Bruch en ce moment. » Tomoyo éclata de rire et continua à filmer.

« En ce moment ? »

« Oh oui, elle adore ça aussi…allez Sakura ! » Hurla Sera.

« SERA !' hurla Sakura en retour.

« Sera ? Ce n'est sûrement pas, l'innocente bruyante Sera que je connais. »

« Uh…qui etes vous ? » demanda Sara, entendant l'amusement dans la voix de l'autre coté.

« C'est Yuri, la tante de Sakura. »

« Ah hé hé…Bonjour Madame Marla. Comment allez vous en ce jours d'Halloween ? » Fit Sera, faisant tomber à la renverse les autres filles à son changement de ton. Sakura couru vers elle à la mention de sa tante.

« Je vais bien Sera, maintenant pourrais-je parler à ma nièce si elle a fini son brushing. » Sera eu un rire coupable avant de tendre le téléphone vers Sakura.

« Salut tatie, » dit joyeusement Sakura. Il y eu un rire de l'autre coté de la ligne et elle sut qu'elle était sur le speaker et que sa sœur écoutait.

« Je vois que tu traînes toujours avec la célèbre Sera Tskuino. Comment est elle à propos ? Mis à part bruyante ? »

« Elle va bien…pour le moment. » Sakura lança un regard vers son amie avant d'écouter sa tante lui poser des questions. « Non, je suis avec des amis à une fête. Ça fait environ une heure. »

« Bah qu'est ce qui peut rendre furieux David dans une fête ? »

« Il est toujours comme ça… »

« Il est en train d'organiser tous pour que tu partes ! » coupa Mara faisant jurer Sakura une centaine de gros mots. « Il vient juste d'ordonner à Lana de faire tes valises. »

« Hé bien arrête le ! »

« On a essayer, même tatie a. Il a la moitié de tes affaires empaquetées et a été parlé avec le directeur de l'école privé Yulin au Japon. »

« Merde, » Sakura évita le regard de ses amies en se levant. « Écoute, je dois y aller. Essaye de l'arrêter avant que plus de dégât n'arrivent. Je serai à la maison probablement tard ce soir ou demain après l'école. » Il y eu un silence avant de raccrocher. Sakura ferma son téléphone et l'envoya à travers la chambre, éclatant le petit appareil en pièce juste au moment où la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvrit.

« Kyle ! » cria Meilin avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Il la sera contre lui, regardant Sakura furieuse puis à la fille silencieuse au sol, semblant nerveuse.

« C'est quoi ce silence et cette tension dans la chambre ? » Demanda-t-il, relachant Meilin et plaçant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Rien, » fit saura avant de sortir. Tout le monde la regarda sortir, muet. Ils étaient effrayés aussi. Seule Tomoyo et Chiharu avaient vu le petit trou dans le mur puisqu'elle étaient les plus proches et cela les terrifiait de savoir qu'elle était assez forte pour faire ça avec un petit téléphone rose. Les autres étaient juste choqués de l'avoir vu énervé.

… … … … … … … …

Sakura marcha vers l'extérieur, soulagé que personne ne soit dans le coin pour l'arrêter. Bien qu'elle n'était pas du style à rester en colère très longtemps, ce que Mara lui avait dit la laisserait énervée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à son soit disant beau-père. Se dirigeant vers la balançoire qu'elle avait vu en arrivant et s'assit. Le vent souffla autour d'elle, la balançant d'un coté à l'autre. Absentement, elle posa sa tête contre la chaîne près de sa tête et fit bouger la balançoire. La jupe noire de Meilin se collait à ses jambes comme une seconde peau et elle plaça une main dessus.

Elle avait déjà été menacé par David d'être envoyé à Yulin. Mais cela semblait juste être une menace pour qu'elle se comporte correctement. Son esprit était étonné qu'il ait en fait débouché sur ça et appelé l'école pour la transférer mais son corps comme si il était près à exploser et tranchez la tête de n'importe qui. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'excuser auprès de ses amies pour s'être énervé, spécialement Chiharu et Sera qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé à propos de David. Elle allait aussi devoir se racheter un nouveau téléphone.

Un rire amer s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle repensa au moment dans la chambre. La façon dont son téléphone avait juste sembler quitter ses doigts pour s'écraser contre le mur. Spécialement quand les yeux de Tomoyo et Chiharu s'étaient agrandis quand il avait heurté le mur. Sakura abaissa son regard du ciel rosé à l'herbe devant elle, regardant les brins tremblés avec le vent. Son ombre réfléchi au sol et elle fixa sa réflexion sans ses caractéristique, se demandant si elle ressemblait à un monstre maquillé. Ne voyant pas une ombre descendre les escaliers venant d'une partie différente de la maison.

Syaoran passa de fixer les marches à voir Sakura assise seule sur la balançoire. Elle avait la tête baissée, ses longs châtains clairs ondulant dans le vent contre ses épaules. L'ombre du saule couvrait son visage, la faisant paraître plus jeune et enfantin qu'elle ne l'était. Sans vraiment le savoir, il avança vers elle et plaça une main à coté de la chaîne sur une branche différente à coté de sa tête.

« Je pensais que tu étais avec ma cousine et tes amies ? » demanda-t-il. Sakura leva la tête, fixant son regard sur le sien.

« J'ai piqué une crise alors je suis sorti. » Expliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à ce moment. Il vit la colère froide dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Une crise à propos de quoi ? » elle regarda ailleurs, dispersant ses yeux dans l'herbe à la place de ses yeux brun.

« Tu t'en fiche alors pourquoi demander ? »

« C'est important pour moi…en quelques sorte. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour dire que tu n'es pas le type à t'énerver. » Expliqua-t-il ses yeux toujours sur elle.

« Même si je te disais la raison tu t'en ficherait. » elle le regarda mais il était en train de se déplacer. Attrapant la chaîne, il commença à la pousser légèrement. Elle ne fit aucun geste alors que la balançoire s'élevait bravant le vent, allant de bas en haut.

« Très bien, tu n'as pas à me le dire. » dit il clairement. Il continua de la pousser avec le bout de ses doigts contre ses omoplates. Ils y eu un silence entre eux, Sakura regardant la distance changé entre elle et le saule et son ombre glisser vers celle de Syaoran ; Syaoran la poussant, laissant son regard doux sur ses cheveux volant alors qu'ils frappaient ses doigts.

« Il est en train de tous organiser pour m'envoyer au Japon. » Parla-t-elle finalement après au moins cinq minutes. « Je ne devrait pas m'inquiéter puisque je sais comment m'en sortir mais il me fait dégager. Mara dit qu'il a déjà la moitié de mes affaires empaqueter. »

« Au Japon ? » Syaoran l'écouta alors que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un chuchotement.

« Lycée Privée Yulin au Japon. C'est une académie jumelée avec Minton Private, fait elle aussi pour délinquants. Ce bâtard, » menaça-t-elle. Syaoran poussa accidentellement un peu trop fort quand il l'entendit et la balançoire revint, cognant son genou. Jurant, il se recula, pour l'entendre rire légèrement.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, prenant les chaînes et l'emmenant à s'arrêter pour la regarder en face. Elle se fit rouge tomate devant la proximité de leurs visage et regarda ailleurs, toujours en riant.

« Pourquoi es tu si gentil ? Et ne dit pas que c'est parce que tu peux l'être. » Il souri, se plaçant sur la balançoire et s'assit pour lui faire face. La balançoire bougea légèrement à l'ajout du poids mais ne bascula pas. Sakura le regarda, ses cheveux cachant la moitié de son visage alors que le vent souffla violemment.

« Oh mais miss Sakura, c'est votre complète responsabilité pour cette gentillesse que je vous représente. » Elle ria et il souri, aimant la façon dont elle riait. « Nous trouverons un moyen pour que ton père…beau-père…change d'avis à propos de ça. »

« Ça ne va pas être si simple Mr Li. David est un homme stupide qui aime son argent plus que l'amour-propre. » Elle s'arrêta un instant puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Oh non, » elle ri voyant l'horreur dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Je suis son seul moyen pour avoir l'argent de ma mère alors…ça peut être utilisé comme un moyen pour que je reste. » Il réfléchi une seconde.

« Est-ce pour ça que je dois me marier avec toi ? » Elle leva un sourcil et il souri. « Si ça marche alors d'accord. » Il ri quand elle commença à bouger contre les chaîne faisant bouger la balançoire.

Sur la colline à coté de la maison, Tomoyo enregistrait de loin la scène sur la balançoire. Les autres filles étaient morte de rire et blaguaient. « Tu es sure qu'elle le déteste ? » demanda Chiharu en venant derrière Sera.

« Elle le déteste ; ne peux tu pas le deviner par son rire diabolique ? » Remarqua Meilin en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Kyle. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne avant de les tourner faisant face au deux nouveau arrivant ; Rika et Naoko. « Nous allons les laisser se hurler dessus encore un petit moment avant de les séparer. Pour le moment, allons faire la FETE ! »

**Police Station**

« …Merci. Non je l'informerai quand je la verrai monsieur. » Il y eu une pause brève avant qu'il ne raccroche. Grognant, il frotta ses yeux fatigué et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. _Cette foutu nuit ne se finit pas._ Il commença à réfléchir. Un petit coup à sa porte lui fit lever les yeux. Son secrétaire avait mit son manteau et était prêt pour partir.

« Y a-t-il autre chose où vous avez besoin de moi, détective ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. Le détective secoua la tête et lui fit signe de partir. Soupirant, il se redressa.

« Si il y avait quelque chose, ça serait de me faire dix fois plus jeune. Je deviens trop vieux pour ce boulot. » Ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau, il s'arrêta. A l'intérieur, une photo retournée qu'il avait complètement oubliée se trouvait là. La prenant, il la retourna. De l'autre coté se trouvait une fille de seize ans avec une rose blanche, portant quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait que mettre pour un bal. Debout à coté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme portant un costume noir, son bras autour de sa taille et souriant sincèrement à l'appareil photo. Traçant avec son doigt le visage de la fille, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui entrait.

« Toujours là, Détective ? » Fit une femme d'une voix nasale. Surpris, il leva les yeux, lâchant la photo sur le bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les gens dessus et souri. « Cacher-vous toujours des photos des dossier ? »

« Que voulez vous Sheldon ? » demanda-t-il, retournant la photo. Elle souri mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« J'ai découvert pourquoi vous étés si protecteur avec Miss Sakura et j'ai mes preuves que son…fiancé est coupable pour les ressente explosion. » _fiancé ?_ Il la regarda d'une manière accusatrice avant de se lever et de rassembler ses papiers.

« De quels évidence vous parler ? » Demanda-t-il naturellement, conscient qu'elle observait tous ses fait et gestes.

« Oh vous verrez…très bientôt. » Elle quitta son bureau, ferma la porte et éteint la lumière dans le bâtiment. Il regarda son ombre marcher vers la porte. _Je n'aime pas du tous où ça mène_. Il repris la photo et regarda les deux adolescent. _Fiancé ?_

**To be continued…**

_Personnages qui ne sont pas dans la serié:_

**Mara Hino –**demi-soeur de Sakura

**Yuri Marla –**Tante de Sakura et Mara (elle a aussi une autre identité...)

**David Hino **–beau-père de sakura

**Kyle –**copain de Meilin...membre des Wolf

**Wolf –**Tss…il est le leader de tous les Wolfs

**Sayo **–Sakura a des vu sur lui, c'est un camarade de classe (il a aussi une autre identité...)

**Detective Luc **–oncle de Sakura

**Officer Sheldon **–méchante officier

**Review : Vamala** : Et voila un autre chapitre aussi rapidement ! Mais bon je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça très longtemps, les deux prochains chapitres me découragent déjà lol !

**Jully Reed** : Bah si je te demande c'est parce que je peux toujours répondre ! Et tes questions ne vont pas non plus gâcher la suite, donc c'est okay lol :

-Elle a le tatouage des presque leader parce que1) oui elle est presque leader, il signifie aussi, a peu près qu'elle est liée à un membre important du gang, ici Syaoran qui est leader. Et 2) parce qu'ils (les leaders) penses qu'elle a du potentiel, et vont faire sans doute en sorte qu'elle vaille son rang. Logique, on ne va pas la mettre presque leader si elle ne valait rien.

-Elle est la cible principale des Dragon, (du moins une des cibles principale) parce qu'elle est la fiancé d'un leader, du coup ça permet de faire du chantage si elle est prise, il y a aussi d'autre raison, personnelle pour Ellie, car Sakura lui avait piqué Jonathan ; Il faut aussi savoir qu'ils ne sont pas tous au courant du fait que ça soit un mariage arrangé, de plus son beau-père travail comme haut directeur de la Maskai Corps. Mais bon te pose pas trop de question pour ça, on connaît pas les réelles motivation des Dragons et des Snakes.

- « Ils en avaient après elle depuis le début j'ai l'impression » : pas vraiment, ils ont tous des lien à la Maskai et ont été au courant tous de suite des fiançailles, c'est lié à la Maskai….

-et oui elle est complètement manipulé, elle n'a fait aucun choix, elle na pas demandé à être quasi leader et devra faire avec, elle le comprendra bien assez tôt.

.-C'est une guerre des gangs, elle a commencé avant que Sakura arrive, et elle ne va que se compliquer. Pour Kaho, il y a en fait des alliances : **Les Wolfs et les Cats sont des alliés**, ils travaillent ensemble, c'est à peu près pareille pour les Snakes et les Dragons. On peut même dire en fait qu'ils se connaissent tous, une des nouvelle recrue des Snakes (je crois) est une cousine par alliance de Syaoran, ils sont tous lié quelques part. Cette guerre est compliquée, ça se compliquera encore plus au fils de l'histoire et je ne peux pas tellement t'en dire plus, désolé.


	13. Haloween

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor will I ever. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, ceci n'est qu'une traduction!

**Et voila! une update, bon, j'avoue, j'étais meme pas partie en vacances mais j'en eu la flemme alors j'ai pas avancez, c'est pour ca que je remerci ceux qui m'ont envoyer leurs com (ils se reconnaitront)! Ca m'a totalement remotiver!  
J'ai plus qu'a traduire le prochain chapitre lol, mais bon j'avoue qu'il me soule rien que d'y penser! courage courage**

**Enjoy!**

**Tattoos: Wolfs, Dragons, Cats, Snakes**

_Black with red and silver leader_

_Black with red and blue (WOLF and CATS) leader _

_Black with red second in command_

_Black regular_

**: Partie Deux**

**Chapitre Douze: **

**Fête d'Halloween 20:00**

La musique résonnait fortement dans différente partie de la maison. Vibrant contre le sol et le ciel noir. Des adolescents dansaient sur les balcons et à coté de la piscine avec leurs amis ou leur amis intimes. D'autres se baladaient, essayant de socialiser, buvant tous ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir. L'immense lune reflétant dans la piscine, donnant une aura orange étrange aux adolescents qui décidaient de sauter dedans complètement habillé. Quelques uns crièrent quand de l'eau les éclaboussa, d'autres rirent avant de les rejoindre.

Dans la foule, se tenait Rika et Sakura, qui dansaient et parlaient de tous et de rien. Meilin et Tomoyo étaient quelques parts dans l'ombre avec leurs copains pendant que Naoko et Chiharu parlaient avec les autres, se soûlant. Sera couru vers Sakura, chuchotant quelque chose dans son oreille avant de repartir, perdant sa veste marron. Sakura le chuchota à Rika qui souri avant de courir vers quelqu'un d'autre et le lui chuchoter. Bientôt, beaucoup de personne se dirigeait vers la piscine où ils virent Ryu et Sera se tenant sur le toit d'un des garages.

"Ecoutez poseur!" hurla Sera. La musique baissa légèrement mais continuait toujours à vibrer dans la nuit. Elle souri quand elle vit Kaho apparaître derrière Sakura devant la foule. « J'ai quelques annonces à hurler!"

"Ceux ci sont pour les membres des Wolfs et Cats!" hurla Ryu. Sakura senti Rika la regarder bizarrement, mais elle l'ignora alors que Sera alluma un artifice et l'envoya en l'air. « Premièrement ! » Cria-t-il en regardant le feu exploser en particule bleue révélant un chat.

"Kaho Matsari va avoir une FILLE!" Beaucoup de personne se mirent à crier de joie se qui fit rougir Kaho et regarder méchamment Sera. "Ensuite !" elle alluma un autre artifice et l'envoya en l'air. Des particules rouges explosèrent bruyamment, révélant là aussi un chat. "Nous allons avoir un fête géante en mémoire de Valérie Cathner du gang des Cats la semaine prochaine!"

"Elle faisait partie des Cats?" chuchota Sakura à Kaho qui acquiesça tristement avant de placer une main sur son ventre.

"Troisièmement!" Ryu fut celui qui envoya le troisième feu en l'air, provoquant des cris lorsque des particules bleu et vert créèrent une tête de loup. « Nous avons un nouveau membre qui vient de joindre les Wolfs ! La favorite petite sœur de notre Touya Kinomoto préféré, Sakura Kinomoto ! » Cria Sera, Sakura lui envoya des couteaux du regard. Rika, Chiharu et Naoko se retournèrent pour lui faire face, confuses. Elle leur fit signe qu'elle le leur dirait plus tard avant de regarder un autre feu d'artifice représentant un loup envoyer dans l'air.

"Eriol Li, membre des Wolfs a demandé en mariage Tomoyo Daidouji!" Sakura se retourna brusquement pour voir Tomoyo toute mouillée et toute rouge, mettre une serviette autour d'elle. "Maintenant RETOURNONS DANCER!" Mettant ses bras autour du cou de Ryu Sera sauta, atterrissant tous les deux dans la piscine avec un gros splash.

Des cris suivit par des rires se firent échos dans la nuit alors que la musique fut mise plus forte, Burn de Tree Day Grâce explosant dans la nuit. C'était comme si ces annonces ne représentaient rien, dans la façon où tout le monde retourna à ce qu'il faisait à l'origine. Sakura se dirigea vers la piscine où elle regarda Sera sortir, sa jupe flottant autour d'elle. Elle avant un grand sourire alors que Ryu refit surface derrière elle, ses cheveux rouges lui cachant le visage. Nageant vers le bord, elle se souleva, mouillant le sol encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

« Tu trouve ça drôle ? » Demanda Sakura en reculant loin de l'adolescente trempée. Sera souri, baissant la tête. « Avais tu vraiment besoin de m'annoncer devant tous le monde ? »

« Bien sur, tu fais partie du groupe maintenant et tous le monde doit le savoir. Nous n'avons pas encore mentionné ton statut alors… » Sera leva un sourcil, Sakura se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Dansant sur une table, se trouvait Naoko et plusieurs filles sur une table, mais ce qui retient leur attention fut le gars avec qui Naoko flirtait. Mis à part le fait qu'il n'est pas de T-shirt, il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en pics et un tatouage de loup sur l'abdomen. « Elle a trouver son truc apparemment. »

"C'est pas vrai," Sakura tourna la tête pour ne pas voir Naoko s'incliner assez bas pour laisser voir ses cuisses sous sa jupe. "Qu'est-ce que…?" elle leva les yeux sur le toit juste a temps pour voir Meilin, Kyle, Rika et un autre gars qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'approcher du bord. D'autres personnes les remarquèrent et les regardèrent muettement.

"Mince, Rika est bourrée!" soufflé Sera quand Rika se mit a rire comme une hystérique et a retirer son sweater, révélant un top bleu roi qui descendait jusqu'au nombril et montrait un piercing. Sakura sursauta quand elle senti quelque chose de froid contre ses épaules nue. Takashi lui souri, lui tendant une bouteille de quelque chose. Elle la pris et bu sans faire attention la moitié, tous en regardant ses amies passer leurs bras autour des deux garçons. Chiharu se tenait autour de sa taille, vidant une bière blonde et éclatant de rire alors que Rika hurlait quelque chose d'incohérent avant qu'ils ne sautent tous les quatre.

L'eau éclaboussa partout. Sakura tourna le dos quand l'eau l'éclaboussa mais elles riaient avec Chiharu alors que la voix empâtée de Rika refit surface dans la piscine froide. Nageant vers le bord, elle sortit, râlant contre l'air glacé. Meilin et Kyle sortir après eux, seulement pour retourner en haut et sauter encore une fois, mais cette fois ci en s'embrassant. Sakura aida Rika a se lever, et lui tendit une serviette d'un des transat. Elle la prit chaleureusement, séchant ses cheveux avec puis l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Le garçon qui avait sauté avec elle passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant l'égerment sur la joue.

"C'était terrible et tu disait avoir le vertige!" Dit-il, attrapant une bière au passage d'un des mystérieux serveurs.

"Je le suis…c'était…mon dieu m'as tu vu Saku. J'ai sauté!" Elle fit mine de sauter, tournant ensuite autour d'elle même, et attrapa la bière des mains du gars. "Oh Saku voici Haku. Haku, ma meilleure amie Sakura." Haku examina Sakura, ses yeux verts olive s'arrêtant sur son fragile profil.

"La nouvelle n'est ce pas?" Sakura acquiesça. Il sourit, resserrant son emprise sur la taille de Rika. "Par expérience jet e dit ceci. Je prendrais soin de ton amie." Rika souri, l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Et de quelle expérience tu parles?" Demanda Sakura, remerciant au passage Takashi pour la boisson qui lui tendait _encore_. Chiharu mit ses bras sur les épaules de Sakura et Takashi en s'appuyant sur eux. Elle était soule, en sirotant sur plusieurs mixtures. Takashi soupira et l'emmena plus loin, faisant rire les autre alors qu'elle commença à caqueter à quelque chose qu'il avait dit.

"Bon sang, rappeler moi de ne jamais amener Chiharu danser à Trinity." Sakura rit, complètement d'accord avec elle. Leur amie était un peu trop bourrée.

"De l'expérience d'être sortit avec un fille qui avait des amies très proche." Fit remarquer Haku alors que le silence s'imposait. Immédiatement, Sakura su ce qu'il voulait dire et se mit a rire. Rika fit un petit sourire satisfait en écoutant ce rire familier qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis trop longtemps.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était cool. C'est la meilleure dans l'équipe des cheerleader et elle a le frère le plus cool qui soit. Elle est parfaite." Sakura remarqua le petite pointe d'alcool dans ce qu'elle disait mais fit comme ci de rien n'était.

"Tue s la soeur de Touya pas vrai?" Sakura acquiesce, sirotant sa boisson. "Ouais, il est sympa." Il y eu un silence, Rika dansait sans y faire attention contre lui en rythme avec la musique alors qu'il regardait au loin. Sakura sourit à la vue du nouveau couple et regarda plus loin où elle vit son frère et Nakuru danser sauvagement. Jamais dans toute sa vie elle n'avait vu son frère aussi heureux que quand il était avec elle, à part avec les Wolfs. Spécialement avec Nakuru.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Rika lui ait dit qu'elle partait que quand ils étaient déjà loin. Elle soupira, se dirigeant vers un endroit différent. Quelque part loin de la piscine. Elle passa Naoko avec un type avec qui elle dansait. Souriant quand Naoko professa son amour pour lui même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissent. Remontant la colline près de la maison, elle souri quand elle vit Kaho et son petit ami parler. Kaho lui fit signe et elle lui répondit avant de rentrer dans la maison. L'intérieur était aussi plein que l'extérieur. La musique était beaucoup plus forte puisque elle venait de là. Marchant dans une immense pièce elle se posa contre un mur et regarda Kyle et Meilin danser au milieu de la foule.

Ca l'étonnait comment ils pouvaient être aussi cool, comment il étaient sauvages et qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de la vie autant qu'ils en avaient alors qu'ils aimaient et prenaient soin des autres plus que d'eux même. Sakura regarda avec fascination Meilin lancer une poignée de bonbon d'halloween dans les air, virevoltant autour d'eux alors qu'ils retombaient sur le sol. Tomoyo enregistrait tous pendant que son nouveau fiancé lui embrassait le cou. Elle se mit à rêvasser complètement, en pensant à son passé à sortir avec Chiharu et les autres.

"Okay Sakura, c'est l'heure de ton merveilleux test." Dit Sera toute excitée. Elle la regarda; totalement confuse. Meilin et Tomoyo se mirent de chaque coté d'elle, souriant diaboliquement. Tomoyo fit un zoom avec sa caméra et Meilin tendit à Sakura ce qu'elle buvait.

"Quel test?" Demanda Sakura, vidant le verre. Le liquide brûlant descendit dans sa gorge et elle toussa. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? »

"ICE, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te rendra pas soule." Fit Meilin. Sakura roula des yeux vers elle mais l'effet ne changea rien alors elle abandonna et regarda Sera qui souriait toujours aussi diaboliquement.

"Alors voila ce que tu vas faire…" Elle chuchota dans son oreille. A chaque mot, les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissaient. Du coin des yeux, elle vit les garçons aller vers une toute différente direction et elle avait le sentiment qu'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer.

"Dans tes rêves!" Dit elle soudainement quand sera se recula. Meilin mit une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de frapper la pom-pom girl blonde. « Je ferai n'importe quoi d'autre, seulement pas ça. »

"Hein. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Est-ce que tu en as quelque chose à faire où…c'est à cause de lui ? » Sera se recula alors que Sakura se libéra de Meilin, prêt à la frapper.

"Non…très bien, je vais le faire." Elle regarda la camera, l'éteignant avant d'attraper la plus proche bouteille de ICE. Prenant une rapide gorge et soupira et se retourna vers son objectif.

"Allez Sakura!" Hurla Tomoyo en enregistrant la fille marcher vers les garçons. Ryu et Kyle sourirent quand ils virent Sakura approcher d'un pas rapide. Bien sur, il savait ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, ils ne firent donc rien, ni prévenir Syaoran. Sakura s'arrêta brusquement quand elle se retrouva près des garçons qui traînaient avec Syaoran. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et la regardèrent, seulement trois d'entre eux sachant ce qui se passait, alors que les deux autres la fixaient.

"Sakura," chuchota Syaoran alors qu'il la vit. Elle pris un bon souffle et replaça distraitement sa brettelle sur son épaule avant d'avancer lentement vers Li.

"Un," soufflé-t-elle, regardant rapidement la camera que Tomoyo tenait alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à Eriol

"Deux," chuchota Sera près de la piscine. Elle était aller jusqu'ici pour ce mettre à une distance sécurisante, loin de Sakura, connaissant son tempérament.

"Trois," Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha rapidement, posant ses lèvres sur celle de Syaoran. Il se tenait complètement tendu alors qu'il senti sa bouche sur la sienne. Le sentiment totalement mutuel pour les deux, mais pour quelques raisons, Sakura ne s'attendait pas à ressentir quelque chose. Elle se recula après trente secondes comme lui avait dit Sera et couru à moitié vers la piscine, confuse. Il la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Eriol plaça une main sur son épaule lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui.

"Et la première partie de l'initiation est complète." Di-t-il. En un instant, cela s'enregistra dans son esprit et Syaoran lança un regard noir vers Tomoyo qui riaient comme une folle à coté de son fiancé.

**Woodlebury Club Yeux**

De la musique à fond retentissait dans la nuit, le sol vibrant sous le choc de la musique rock. Une foule de gens attendaient patiemment dehors pour pouvoir entrer ; riant et buvant à l'avance. Trois filles riaient hystériquement en approchant du videur qui se tenait devant la double porte. Une fille, ayant ses cheveux colorés en rose attachés en une haute queue de cheval, fit un sourire charmeur. Il lui souri en retour examinant au passage sa tenue révélatrice, un petit serpent enroulé sur lui même apparent sur sa clavicule fit acquiescer l'homme. Lui tendant les trois cartes bleu pour qu'elles puissent entrer sans vérification, elle le dépassa. Les filles avancèrent dans le hall, la musique de plus en plus proche à chaque pas. Un écriteau bleu clignotait sur la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement dès qu'elles passèrent le détecteur de métal. L'écriteau : Club Yeux

Les trios filles sourirent aux danseurs alors qu'elles accédaient facilement au niveau supérieur où le reste de leur gang attendaient. Les deux autres filles, des jumelles aux cheveux colorés bleus se mirent à rire quand un garçon familier sauta sur la rambarde et se plaça devant elles, leurs bloquant le passage, avec quelques fleurs. La fille aux cheveux roses les prit, relevant les garçons et pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des sifflets se firent entendre des personnes à coté d'eux avant quand bruit fort se fassent entendre, envoyant des confettis et des rubans dans la pièce. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder une affiche pendu au balcon du dernier étage: Félicitation Aiko et Kai.

Aiko cria de joie avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Kai. Quand l'affiche apparut complètement des pigeons bleus portant des images de Serpent entrelacer avec une croix de Pandore. Le symbole de leurs fiançailles. Juste au moment où elle relâcha son fiancé, un autre bruit résonna dans le club. La musique s'arrêta, les danseurs se figèrent, et une douzaine de personnes masquées entrèrent par les sorties. Ils tirent sur les personnes présentent, faisant exprès de les manquer, ou les touchant assez pour qu'ils soient au sols. Les jumelles prirent le poignet de Aiko et l'emmenèrent vers le fond où elle serait en sécurité, mais Aiko se dégagea et se mit au coté de Kai.

Une douleur perçante se fit sentir sur son coté et elle se figea. Kai s'arrêta de tirer et la regarda, ses yeux bruns mémorisant sa petite forme avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Du sang provenant de son ventre coulant dans un bassin a coté d'eux. La personne qui avaient tiré, sorti de l'ombre, son visage caché par un masque noir et son corps protéger par un gilet part balle. Kai cria avant de viser et tirer. Le gars les évita même si le gilet l'aurait protégé. Il visa et tira, pétrifiant Kai avant qu'ils ne tirent deux balles dans la tête du gars. Deux corps tombèrent au sol, dans une marre de sang.

**Wolfs Party -;- Minuit **

La fête continuait, jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques personnes, même si cela faisait toujours beaucoup de personne encore présente. Depuis le pari, Sakura n'avait pas vu ni parler à Syaoran ou à un autre garçons à part Haku et son frère. Elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir. Apres le baiser, elle n'avait aucune idée à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Sakura s'était alors mis en tête d'éviter ses amis et spécialement Sera.

Un feu fut allumé à minuit, les flammes immenses atteignant Presque le ciel. Ils y eux des cris alors que d'autres feux, moins gros, furent allumer à coté. Sakura et Tomoyo, qui était avec elle depuis un moment, s'assirent près du feu. Tomoyo parlaient de son modélisme et quelques part dans la conversation, elle savait qu'elle venait d'accepter d'être un de ses mannequin pour un de ses défile. Son esprit était pourtant ailleurs. Regardant autour d'elle loin de la voix calme de son amie.

Inconsciemment, elle resserra le sweater marron autour d'elle en regardant le nombre de couples autour d'elle. Une soudain douleurs mélancolique l'envahissa et elle força son regard ailleurs. Tomoyo surpris le regard de Sakura et se tue immédiatement, elle fronça les sourcils et elle mit son visage en face de Sakura. « Qu'est ce qu'y a ?" Elle dit cela comme ci c'était une question habituelle. Sakura fixa ses yeux bleus gris avant de secouer la tête.

"TOMOYO!" Cria Meilin en s'arrachant la voix. Sakura se crispa mais rit en voyant le visage colérique que faisait Tomoyo. « Hey, on a besoin de toi et de ta merveilleuse camera…Kyle vient de demander Chris en mariage." Tomoyo se leva et regarda Sakura.

"Vas-y, je reste là." Meilin entraîna Tomoyo avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et Sakura les regarda aller de l'autre coté du feu. De l'autre coté où Syaoran se trouvait. Elle s'arrêta de respirer quand elle vit le feu faire briller son visage. Il parlait à Eriol qui se mit soudainement à hurler à Kyle.

Syaoran leva les yeux et se figea. Elle regarda ailleurs rapidement, regardant au loin. Fronçant les sourcils, il allait venir vers elle mais Meilin apparu avec Tomoyo et il s'arrêta. On regard, par contre, se posa sur elle un instant. Elle trembla légèrement, resserrant encore plus le sweater autour d'elle, ses longs cheveux châtain tombant de ses épaules sur sa poitrine et ses bras. Il détourna son regard quand il vit que son regard allait vers lui. Mais il alla sur Rika, pas où il se trouvait.

"Voila," Sakura cligna des yeux, sa vision un peu brouillée. Levant les yeux, elle vit en face d'elle une bouteille brune. La marque Coolers colée sur celle-ci. La prenant, elle souri à Rika qui s'assit à coté d'elle, plaçant un bras autour de ses petite épaules. Sakura sirota sa boisson, sentant la boisson fraîche descendre dans sa gorge. "Comment ça se fait que tu sois si silencieuse?"

"Sans raison," fit sereinement Sakura, buvant la bière. Rika regarda son amie, suivant son regard sur le garçon de l'autre coté du feu.

"C'est lui ton fiancé?" elle s'étrangla en buvant et jeta un regard noir à son amie. "Quoi? C'est seulement une question."

"Tu te souviens toujours de ça?" Rika sourit, regardant le feu. Cela faisait briller ses yeux bruns, transformant le noisette en une couleur plus verte.

"Comment j'oublierai? Tue s ma meilleure amie et mon père à tendance à en parler très souvent. Alors c'est lui?" elle lui donna un petit coup faisant soupirer Sakura, elle retourna son regard vers les garçons qui riaient de l'autre coté. Eriol utilisait Tomoyo comme bouclier humain alors que Kyle essayait de l'attaquer. La seule personne qui ne riait pas avec eux était Syaoran ; il avait juste un petit sourire béat en les fixant.

"Malheureusement oui," Dit elle finalement quand Rika reposa sa question.

"Que veux tu dire par malheureusement? Il est terriblement mignon, tu sembles avoir aimé l'épreuve que t'avais donné Sera, en plus je vous ai vu sur la balançoire tous à l'heure. Tu avais l'air de bien aimer sa compagnie." Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, buvant distraitement l'alcool. Elle ne supportait pas bien l'alcool, mais pour une raison inconnue cela lui faisait du bien de boire, spécialement alors que son amie lui posait des questions gênantes. _Qu'est ce que je veux dire par malheureusement? Tous ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, tous. Mais il y a aussi…lui. _

"Si tu connaissait ma situation, tu comprendrais." Rika la regarda, plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. "Je suis juste très confuse en ce moment."

"Quelle situation Saku si il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, tu dois me le dire." Sakura secoua la tête troublant encore plus son amie. "Okay est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas?" Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais deux coups de feu assourdissants résonnèrent dans la nuit, faisant taire tout le monde.

"VOUS ETES TOUS EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION!" hurla une femme. Quelques jurons furent entendu avant que les gens ne commencent à courir dans tous les sens dans la nuit, éteignant les petit feu, mais le feu le plus grand illuminait la moitié du coin, Sakura fut capable de reconnaître les formes des policier se dirigeant vers eux.

"Cours Sakura!" Sera et Kyle arrivèrent de nulle part et agrippèrent les poignets des filles et sprintèrent vers la colline. Des lumières rouges et bleu s'illuminèrent dans le ciel les faisant s'arrêter. "Descendez vers la porte de derrière," ordonna Kyle en courant vers la direction oppose, tirant sur les policier qui lui répondait.

"Kyle non!" Sera couru après lui, laissa Sakura et Rika seule. Rika regarda à travers la noirceur le regard confus et en colère de son amie avant de l'emmener verso ù elles devaient aller. Elles furent couper par deux policier qui leurs bloquèrent le passage, leurs armes sorti. Rika s'arrêta, sa veste tombant sur ses coudes. Elle jeta un regard un regard vers Sakura qui jurait entre ses dents.

"Merde," elle leva ses bras mais Sakura le lui baissa et courut vers l'endroit d'où elles venaient, emmenant son amie avec elle. Les deux filles faillirent tomber plusieurs fois mais Sakura les poussaient jusqu'à se qu'elles courent avec une foule de Wolf et de Cat. Grâce à la lumière du feu principale, elle vit son frère balancer les menottes qu'essayait de lui faire mettre des policier avec Nakuru à ses coté essayant de les empêcher elle aussi mais elle ne réussi qu'a se faire menotter au final. Elle allait aider son frère quand Rika tira sur son bras, arrêtant Sakura et se retourner. Syaoran et Haku leurs faisaient des signes.

Sans y penser par deux fois, Rika entraîna Sakura vers eux, des policier leurs ordonnant de s'arrêter. Sakura était sure qu'elle avait entendu son nom prononcez par un des policier, mais n'en était pas certaine. Haku attrapa Rika par la taille et la précipita dans la maison noire, alors que Syaoran pris Sakura. Ils coururent, évitant les meubles dans le noir mais elle savait alors qu'elle les dépassait qu'il ne s'agissait que de cabinet et de mur. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois, se cachant dans l'ombre alors que des policiers les dépassèrent pour attraper les autres membres des gangs qui couraient dans la maison.

Ils se remirent à courir, son soufflé commençait à devenir plus rapide alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant à un couloir noir et à une chambre froide. Syaoran s'arrêta abruptement, la faisant se cogner contre son corps chaud. Sa respiration était saccadée la faisant se sentir un peu mieux sachant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Des petit beep se firent entendre devant eux, une faible lumière verte émise par des numéros. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit, révélant des motos et des voitures dans un immense garage. Ils avancèrent, montant dans le convertible la plus proche.

Rika et Haku se mirent à l'arrière de la voiture noire alors que Sakura et Syaoran se mirent à l'avant. Démarrant le moteur ils accélérèrent juste au moment où une porte s'ouvrit sur la nuit. Syaoran écrasa les freins, Sakura se cogna la tête contre l'avant de la voiture. Se rasseyant, elle regarda derrière, voyant deux voitures de police bloquer la seule sortie, des policier dehors, leurs armes sorti et près à tirer s'il le fallait. Syaoran jura bruyamment et gara la voiture avant de couper le moteur. Sakura abaissa le rétroviseur et regarda le visage apeuré de Rika sur la banquette arrière. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de son amie et Haku la tenait fermement contre lui essayant de la calmer. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle regarda Syaoran qui regardait le rétroviseur droit alors qu'un policier se dirigeait lentement vers eux.

"Sortez de la voiture calmement et mettez vos main sur vos tête." Ordonna-t-il.

"Li," fit Haku, Syaoran les regarda à l'arrière. Il regarda ensuite Sakura, lui donnant un frisson sur sa colonne vertébrale en voyant son regard intense diriger vers elle.

"Suivez nos ordres," il se pencha vers elle, accélérant son Coeur. Posant ses main sur ses joue, elle senti quelque chose glisser derrière son oreille, discrètement dans ses cheveux. "Quand je dit allez…cours. Ils attendant au Pizza Palace, Cherry Blossom." Son soufflé était chaud contre sa joue alors qu'il lui chuchota les directions rapidement.

"Sortez de la voiture Kinomoto, Li." Les policiers commençaient à devenir impatient.

"Li dépêche toi," dit Haku impatiemment en regardant à travers la vitre alors que les policiers commençaient à les entourer.

"Finissons en." Dit soudainement Sakura, changeant lentement la direction de son regard de Syaoran pour ouvrir la porte. Rika fit pareille, ayant pour instruction de rester calme et de suivre les ordres de Haku.

Les deux filles furent les premiers dehors, levant lentement leurs mains au dessus de leurs têtes, faisant tomber leur pull sur leurs coudes. Haku sorti ensuite, ses mains sur sa tête avec un grand sourire. Elle le regarda avec confusion avant de voir l'expression sérieuse de Syaoran. Il la regardait du coin de l'oeil, comptant silencieusement. Les deux officiers devant tous les autres, prirent Sakura et Syaoran en leurs mettant leurs mains dans le dos alors que Rika et Haku furent menotté automatiquement.

"Vous avez le droit de ne rien dire jusqu'a ce que…." Un bruit bizarre provenant de Haku fit sursauter les deux filles et le regarder alors qu'il fut mis au sol par un officier de police. "Silence!"

"Pourquoi vous dites ça alors que vous savez très bien que nous allons nous plaindre parce que vous allez nous enfermer bordel?" il donna un coup de coude au gars qui essayait de le maîtriser, utilisant ses jambes pour envoyer le policier sur le sol. Rika cria de surprise et Haku couru vers elle alors que Syaoran fit la même chose avec celui qui le contrôlait. Frappant le gars qui tenait Rika dans l'estomac, il l'attrapa par les menotter et se mit à courir.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'ils évitaient les policiers qui essayaient de les attraper et de les bloquer.

"Les Wolfs ne se font pas avoir aussi facilement," fut sa réponse troublante avant de se baisser et de courir droit vers le ventre d'un officier…

…Syaoran frappe son officier, utilisant ses menottes comme d'une arme. Sakura regarda de son point de vue, contre la ferraille de la voiture alors que deux policiers la menottèrent. _Cherry blossom, il ma appeler cherry blossom. _Elle chuchota son prénom au moment où un policier allait le frapper avec le manche de son arme mais Syaoran fut trop rapide. Frappant le policier, il attrapa les clef des menottes et sauta sur le capot, dégageant les policier de Sakura et resauta sur le sol.

Attrapant ses poignets d'une façon gênante il mit les clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Avec un bruit sourd, les menottes se défirent et il jeta les clefs sur les officier au sol. "Cours," chuchota-t-il dans son oreille avant de se diriger vers Haku et Rika qui couraient au milieu d'au moins cinq flics. Rika utilisait toutes ses forces pour repousser ceux qui l'avait attrapée mais sans succès. Deux coups de feu retentirent dans le garage pétrifiant tous le monde.

Sakura de retourna, jurant dans son soufflé en voyant arriver l'officier blonde. Elle ne resta pas longtemps alors qu'elle commença à sprinter vers l'ombre pour ne pas être vu, mais quelques officier la virent. Accélérant, elle disparut. L'officier blonde jura, aboyant des ordre pour aller après elle alors qu'elle marchait normalement vers ceux qui avaient été attrapés, retirant son arme et visant Syaoran, ignorant les grondement de Haku alors qu'il fut mit tous de suite sous contrôle

"Ne penses même pas que je n'aurait pas ta petite amie, Li." Répliqua-t-elle froidement, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. "Nous voulions simplement vous posez quelques questions et voila que vous essayer de résister à votre arrestation, cela constitue un chef d'accusation tu sais. »

"Officier Sheldon, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous." Fit Syaoran avec venons alors qu'il donnait des coup de coude à l'officier qui tentait de l'emmener. "Ne savez vous pas que c'est hors la loi d'entrer dans une propriété sans mandat?" grogna-t-il.

"Ah, C'est là où vous avez tord. J'ai un mandate et je ne suis pas rentrer comme ça, je tentais d'arrêter un fête où se trouvait des mineurs. Si vous voulez éviter qu'on vous tir dessus, je vous suggère de vous rendre sans délai." Syaoran grogna alors que deux homes se mirent de chaque coté pour le mobiliser au sol.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez contre nous de toute façon? Les fêtes de mineurs c'est nouveau, c'est pas grand chose." Fit Haku en regardant Syaoran être emmené vers une des voitures. Sheldon les regarda, de la haine dans ses yeux.

"Je suis ici pour arrêter Sakura Kinomoto pour le meurtre de Siye Tsukishiro mais puisque Li est en présence d'un autre chef d'accusation, je devrais aussi bien le faire coffrer aussi. En plus, vous avez tenter de résister à une arrestation et nous ne pouvons pas laissez passer ça." Il fit un bruit avec ça langue et Rika paniqua.

"Meurtre! Quel putain de meurtre? Mon amie est complètement innocente, comment pourrait elle avoir tué quelqu'un?" Hurla Rika alors qu'on la dirigeait vers la voiture. Elle cria hystériquement, quand ils frappèrent Haku qui tomba immédiatement inconscient. "Haku!"

"On la perdue!" hurla un officier en revenant vers le garage. Sheldon jura.

"Nous la retrouveront, elle n'a pas pu aller très loin." Il acquiesce et se remit à courir. _Cette stupide enfant n'aurait pas du fuit. J'adore jouer, spécialement au chat et à la sourie. _

**To be continued…**

_Personnage qui ne sont pas dans la série:_

**Ryu –**Sera's boyfriend…wolf member

**Kyle –**Meilin's boyfriend…wolf member

**Valerie –**the girl from the restaurant that got killed

**Haku –**Wolf member…le gars avec qui Rki était

**Kai –**Snake member…Second in command

**Aiko –**Snake member…rang de leader


	14. Sayo l'avocat et Nanami la fille

**Ying2FA: Merci pour les reviews de l'autre fois Ca ma fait plaisir. Ce chapitre là est vraiment vraiment trés trés long, du genre de ceux qu'on aime lire mais que traduire ca vous prend la tete! Presque 10000 mots! Sinon j'espere que ca va vous plaire.  
Voili voilou!**

Laisser des reviews s'il vous plait

Bref, ENJOY!

**: Partie Deux Chapitre Quatorze : **

Sa respiration devint saccade et rapide alors qu'elle faisait demi tour, courant vers la villa sombre. Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle couru et se cacha quelque part pendant au moins une heure de la police et là elle retournait à l'intérieur pour prendre un des nombreux véhicule qui restait dans le garage pour les aider à sortir de prison. Seul quelques officiers se trouvaient à l'intérieur pour surveiller autour de la maison, la cherchant elle, ou d'autre personne qu'ils espéraient attraper. Mais à part ça, elle était vide, quelques cannette de bière au sol. Allumant une lumière, elle fit l'inspection d'une des innombrables pièces. Tous étaient comme ils l'avaient laissé. Rien n'avait été bougé et la musique était toujours allumé, mais le volume beaucoup plus bas.

Descendant rapidement le couloir vers le garage, elle alluma les lumières, voulant voir où elle allait et aussi parce que c'est ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. _Allume toute les lumière comme ça la police pensera qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un à l'intérieur. _Pourquoi, elle ne le saura jamais puisque lui, sa meilleure amie et Haku avaient été embarqués. S'arrêtant d'un coup, elle regarda autour d'elle. Cette partie de la maison lui était totalement étrangère. Soupirant, elle retourna sur ses pas et pris de l'autre coté en bas d'un des escalier. L'air se fit plus froid alors qu'elle courait dans un couloir l'emmenant devant une porte grise à la fin. Il y avait trois portes de son coté et elle se demanda instinctivement si elles menaient à quelques placards ressemblant à des immenses chambres.

Elle se figea quand elle entendit des voix venir de l'autre coté de la porte qu'elle voulait ouvrir. Les bruits de pas fut ce qui fit battre son cœur plus vite qu'il ne l'étais déjà. Courant rapidement vers la porte la plus proche, elle entra dans la pièce la plus proche et attendit. Retenant sa respiration, elle écouta leurs voix devenir plus claire au moment où deux policier en uniforme entrèrent de l'autre coté de la maison, leur lampe torche illuminant à travers l'ombre. Ils parlaient de quelque chose de peu important, ne faisant pas attention au fait que la lumière était allumée. La lumière d'une de leur lampe torche se réfléchit sur ses yeux et elle recula rapidement, se cachant plus profondément dans l'ombre de la pièce. Sa respiration était rapide et elle pria pour qu'ils ne la voient pas.

"Sshtt…Tommy tu es là?" fit une différente voix, arrêtant les deux officiers juste en face de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Essayant de normaliser sa respiration, elle s'appuya contre le mur et écouta. "Tommy…sshtt,"

"Ouais," Dit Tommy gravement, regardant autour de la maison. « Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? » il était toujours aussi inconscient des lumières allumées.

"On a besoin de toi à Woodlebury, une autre attaque. Ils dissent que c'est la fille que vous recherchés… sshtt."

"La fille Kinomoto?" Sakura s'arrêta de respirer à la mention de son nom. « Mais elle est vers Middleton pas Woodlebury, en plus je pensais que Sheldon voulait que les attaques soit dirigées principalement sur Li ? » dit calmement Tommy. Un halètement se fit entendre dans la chambre noir et ses yeux se focussèrent sur la porte.

"…ce n'est pas Kinomoto, c'est l'autre. La fille Tasuki. C'est relié…sshtt…ils ont juste arête un groupe de filles…sshtt." La tonalité s'arrêta. Tommy jura, rappelant son collègue sur son talkie-walkie mais cela ne fit rien et resta statique.

Sortant d'un coup de sa cachette, elle utilisa la première chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour se débarrasser des policiers. Elle donna un coup de pied dans les couilles à l'un alors que l'autre se fit frapper à la figure. Tommy se retrouva à genou alors que son pied se connecta avec son sexe. Ses yeux s'agrandissant à la vue de Sakura, enregistrant qui elle était vraiment. Sprintant vers le garage, elle l'entendit vaguement appelé du renfort. Elle ignora tous le reste alors qu'elle monta sur la moto la plus proche et démarra, tremblant un peu au début avant de s'y habituer rapidement et de passer la porte d'entrer du manoir des Wolf. Je ferai mieux de ne pas me tromper de chemin… Une voiture de police la poursuivant.

**Woodlebury Club Yeux**

La police bloquait près de la moitié du quartier, surveillant les passant pour qu'ils restent en retrait. Les ignorant, il passa outre la surveillance et entra en scène. Quelques policiers le regardèrent, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire qui lui ferait changer d'avis. Il constituait…un rang plus haut, supérieur à leur autorité. Entrant dans le club, il regarda sans grand étonnement les trous que les balles avaient faits dans les murs et les portes. Du verre brisé était répandu sur le sol près des bars et il les dépassa, sachant que ce serait utilisé comme objet d'investigation. Pour un club, c'est assez propre mis à part, bien sur, le verre brisé.

Une grande affiche déchirée pendait du dernier niveau du club, le nom de Aiko et Kai écrit en lettres or et bleues. Le reste de l'affiche était complètement troué par les balles qui l'avaient transpercé. S'arrêtant juste en dessous, il examina l'affiche, tentant de lire le reste mais tous ce qu'il parvint à déchiffrer fut _fian lle, _c'était presque du latinMassant ses tempes, il s'avança vers les deux officiers qui examinaient les trois corps. Du sang presque sec tous autour d'eux.

"Vous pensez que c'était une autre guerre de gang?" demanda un des officiers, utilisant des gants pour mettre de coté les cheveux du corps d'Aiko pour voir son dos nu plus clairement.

"Nah, je pense que c'est comme l'autre dossier, seulement une revanche ou quelque chose comme ça." S'exclama son partenaire, prenant des notes.

"Que voulez vous dire par l'autre dossier?" demanda-t-il, surprenant les deux officiers qui le regardèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré.

"Détective Luc…nous ne savions pas que vous allies venir." Répliqua le policier, se levant soudainement et essayant ses mains pour serer la main au détective. "Uh, il y a eu un meurtre au sud d'ici. Une fille appartenant à un gang est passé à travers une fenêtre, nous avons trouver l'identité identique à l'adolescente qui était responsable et les marques ici …" il s'agenouilla encore pour montrer les deux cicatrices sur le dos d'Aiko.

Luc regarda étonné les spirale violette entendu sur sa peau. Presque comme des veines. La blessure dut à la balle d'où commençait la spirale avait une substance autour, d'une couleur verte. Ses yeux descendirent vers la balle en or glissé sous son sang. Une gravure dessus.

"Et la fille est?" répliqua-t-il distraitement, mémorisant la gravure dans son esprit pour pouvoir se renseigner dessus après. Les policiers le regardèrent, en s'excusant presque.

"Sakura Kinomoto," cela lui enleva tous ce que à quoi il pensait. "Désolé détective mais Sheldon à trouver une ressemblance et…"

"Attendez, Sheldon?" _Alors cette pétasse fait des heures sup. derrière notre dos. _"Est ce que l'officier Sheldon sait n'importe quoi d'autre qui serait bon de savoir?" Les policiers le regardèrent presque douteusement, il soupira. "J'ai compris, ça ne regarde que la police. Mais ça serait intéressant de me le dire vu que je suis sur des affaires de guerre de gangs et à la recherché de quelqu'un associer avec…Kinomoto." Dit il, mentant à moitié et disant la moitié de la vérité.

"Hé bien…" commença le policier, ignorant ce que son partenaire était en train de dire à propos de son boulot. « Elle a mené une fouille sur les connaissance de Kinomoto et ils sont allés après elle et ce Li vers minuit environ." Luc n'eu pas besoin d'en entendre plus alors qu'il se précipita vers sa voiture.

**Commissariat de Minton**

Les trios adolescent marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs du commissariat. Sheldon était déjà dans son bureau et voulait les voir pour qu'ils puissant commencer l'interrogation. La nuit était froide et Rika frissonna, n'ayant qu'un léger pull qui était toujours aussi humide depuis qu'elle avait plongé dans la piscine pendant la fête. Haku faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter, alors qu'ils marchaient en silence. Ses menottes ne lui permettaient pas de passer ses bras autour d'elle ni de la toucher. L'officier marchant derrière eux poussa violemment Haku loin de Rika alors qu'il essaya de lui donner la main. Haku, ayant un tempérament de feu, donna un coup de genou à l'officier qui lui donna un coup à la figure. Rika émit un petit cri alors qu'Haku fut jeté contre le mur, un des officiers lui donnant des coups et le maintenant à la gorge avec sa matraque.

Une main menotté attrapa le policier et le poussa loin de Haku. Syaoran le regardait avec un regard de tueur maintenant, mais il se fit frapper à l'estomac avant d'être jeté lui aussi sur le mur. Haku grogna, voulant l'aider mais le même policier se prit encore à lui, utilisant toute sa force, l'étranglant pratiquement. Rika fit de son mieux pour le libérer mais le policier la poussa contre le mur, sa tête se cognant douloureusement contre celui-ci avant qu'elle ne glisse par terre. Haku jura bruyamment et essaya d'aller vers elle mais il fut retenu par Syaoran qui était plus en colère que jamais.

Syaoran était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du manoir, ne mentionnant pas ce qui s'était passé avec Sakura à Rika ou Haku. Il était complètement sans émotion mais quand un des policiers l'avait tabassé pour qu'il leur indique où était partie Sakura. Et c'était la première fois que les deux policiers l'avaient vue montrer quelques sentiments, quand Rika avait été poussé contre le mur. La femme policier qui n'avait rien fait pour aider prit l'avant bras de Syaoran et le traîna brutalement loin des autres. Haku aida Rika à se relever avant que qui que ce soit ne put dire quelque chose et avança vers le bureau où ils se dirigeaient, maudissant silencieusement le policier.

La femme policier qui les précédait ouvrit la porte, les faisant entré à l'intérieur et prenant le siège vide contre le mur gris. Cela les surprise tous les trios quand ils virent une des chaises occupé par Meilin? Elle leur sourit brièvement, un petit bleu naissant sur sa joue mais très peu visible. De la chair de poule lui courait les bras et les jambes puisqu'elle ne portait que le bustier en cuir noir et la mini jupe qu'elle portait plus tôt. Syaoran s'assit à coté d'elle, lui chuchotant quelque chose qui la fit acquiescer discrètement. Rika et Haku s'assirent sur les autres chaises et regardèrent l'officier blonde de l'autre coté du large bureau, ne s'arrêtant pas de parler au téléphone à propos de quelque chose.

"Kyle a été relâché il y a quelques minutes." Leurs chuchota Meilin avant de tourner son attention sur le bureau elle aussi. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés de parler ensemble mais puisque Sheldon parlait au téléphone, ils en profitèrent.

"Comment?" Demanda Haku. Meilin le regarda avant de se pencher vers Syaoran, ses cheveux noirs tombant de ses épaules pour tomber sur ses genoux.

"Son frère est dans le système et il a été relâché avec un sacré avertissement de sa part." Elle se rassit encore. Avant qu'Haku ne puisse répondre, Sheldon raccrocha son téléphone en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement avec un bruit sourd. Rika cria, étant assise juste à coté. Un sourire étrange naquit sur le visage d'Haku et elle le frappa fort le faisant sourire encore plus. Le type lança un regard aux visages fatigué des adolescents avant de s'avancer vers Sheldon qui était folle de rage devant son interruption.

"Et pour quelle raison inconnue retenez vous ces enfants?" aboya Luc, sa colère vibrante alors qu'il regardait la femme blonde. Syaoran le fixa de son siège contre le mur. Il avait déjà vu ce détective mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quelle circonstance ou quand. L'officier Sheldon évitait de le regarder dans les yeux ; à la place elle regardait les quatre adolescents.

"Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, je n'ai rein contre les deux filles mais j'ai un motif contre les deux autres. Si votre colère ne vous a pas encore aveuglé alors vous devriez voir que Li est assis derrière vous, aussi bien que Tskuino." Sa voix était vide d'émotion mais elle contenait toujours ce ton sardonique si ennuyant.

"Je sais parfaitement qui ils sont, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous les avez sous les barreaux. Vous n'avez eu aucun mandate pour interrompre leur fête ni reçu des plaintes de la part des voisins à propos du bruit. Il serait pertinent, Officier Sheldon, de rester en dehors du boulot des autre." Il semblait que les deux locuteurs parlaient sur des registres regardant leur haine envers l'autre. Rika soupira, sachant que l'oncle de Sakura allait encore crier beaucoup cette nuit.

"Je n'interfère pas avec votre ligne de travail je ne vous rend pas non plus une faveur et arête votre actuel sujet de travail. En fait j'étais après mon affaire…" elle leva un sourcil, un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage. "Cette Kinomoto a été à l'origine de beaucoup de trouble _Détective_ et j'ai l'ordre strict de la localiser." Le visage de Luc pali alors qu'il regardait l'officier. Il se tourna pour fixer les autres assis silencieusement contre le mur, ne quittant pas du regard Syaoran pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Sheldon.

"Je me fiche bien de Kinomoto, il ne me semble pas que vous l'avez ici alors pourquoi garder ces enfants? Sous la juridiction, _Officier Sheldon, _je vous suggère de les relâcher. Vous n'avez rien contre eux mis à part une fête d'Halloween en présence de mineur." Le ton de sa voix retenait une tout autre émotion que personne dans la sale ne pouvait identifier. Son visage était sérieux et vide comme un homme d'affaire alors qu'il la jeune femme avec haine. "Ca ne fait pas partie de votre travail de les retenir personnellement dans votre bureau de toute manière, à moins que vous avez été soudainement nommé commandant ce qui est improbable."

Son sourire tomba et elle lui jeta un regard noir, d'abord aux adolescents puis au détective. Il jouait son propre jeu contre elle. _Hé bien plus on est de fou plus on rit. _"Non, vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour retenir ces gosses personnellement mais j'ai reçu des ordres stricts venant du Commandant Brax. Il est celui qui les veut sous arrêt avant qu'il ne les interroge plus précisément." Luc la regarda minutieusement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire réellement. _Qui est ce commandant Brax? _

"Commandant Brax? Je pensai qu'il était dans la crime et non pas dans les guerre de gang juvénile." Il souri mentalement quand il vit le changement soudain de figure chez Sheldon. Il l'avait eu à son propre mensonge. Syaoran les regarda tous les deux, remarquant lui même à quel jeu ils jouaient. Tous les deux essayaient d'avoir le plus de réponse de l'autre, tous en essayant de prendre l'avantage de la situation. Il pali, sachant que cela allait être une longue nuit. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il regarda la grande aiguille glisser silencieusement sur douze, signalant trois heures du matin. .

"Vous savez quoi…très bien. Prenez ces sales gosses, mais je vous averti, je les reprendrais encore avec les ordres du commandement." Menaça elle. Ils la regardèrent tous; ne pensant pas qu'ils auraient pu être relâché aussi facilement.

"A quoi vous joué Sheldon?" chuchota Luc, ne voyant pas du tous de piège dans ce qu'elle disait. Sheldon sourit gentiment, bien qu'il n'atteignait pas son regard. "Sheldon…" quelqu'un frappe à la porte et tout le monde se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

"Lieutenant, Détective," un home dans la quarantaine se courba respectueusement avant de regarder les adolescents. "Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai reçu des ordre du QG : ramener avec Li et Tskuino."

"Quoi?" hurlèrent les deux adultes vers l'inconnu. Syaoran le fixa pendant qu'Haku jura à travers ses dents ; ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

**Quelque part à Middleton**

Elle pouvait entendre la télévision allumée et quelques personnes parler. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait la cloche, se demandant si elle faisait la bonne chose. Retenant le casques sous son bras elle s'avança vers la porte blanche. Prenant sa respiration elle frappa à la porte. Le silence se fit à l'intérieur et elle se demanda si ils savaient que c'était elle ou pas. Passant ses doigts tremblant dans ses cheveux emmêlés elle attendit, son cœur allant toujours aussi vite dans sa poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit, le chat orange qui lui était familier couru entre ses jambes vers l'intérieur. Elle souri instinctivement avant de regarder des yeux gris. Son Coeur manqua un battement. _Sayo? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Oh non j'ai dut me tromper de maison…_elle regarda autour pour regarder l'environnement, se demandant si sa mémoire se troublait ou pas.

"Sakura?" elle remonta sa tête rapidement, son esprit se vidant totalement. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il, sortant dans la nuit froide. Il ne portait qu'un baggy jean, rien d'autre pour couvrir son torse bien bâti. Une chaîne en argent avec un nom accroché se trouvait autour de son cou et elle se mit en biais pour lire de l'autre coté de la plaque. Le rouge lui monta aux joues avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte et elle commença à bafouiller.

"Désolé, Je dois avoir frappe à la mauvaise porte." Expliqua-t-elle pitoyablement, plaçant sa main derrière la tête en riant nerveusement. Il lui souri, la faisant rougir encore plus. Le casque glissa de sous son bras et atterri avec un bruit crispant sur l'allée en brique. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et se dépêcha de le ramasser, réfléchissant à se qu'elle pourrait expliquer à Syaoran pour lui dire pourquoi son casque ait soudainement des bosses. A moins que c'était la moto de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Peut être pas, tu cherches qui?" demanda-t-il gentiment, la réveillant des profondeur de ses pensées. Sakura le regarda, réfléchissant à ça plutôt. _Qui est ce que je cherche?_ Ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant une brève seconde alors que des souvenirs passaient dans sa tête._ Pas Jonathan, pas Jonathan, Jonathan. _

_Dit Jonathan idiote! _Lui cria son esprit. "Mireille," s'exclama-t-elle. Le visage de Syao s'éclaircit avant qu'un souvenir naisse sur ses lèvres. Et bien sur, ayant quelques sentiments pour ce garçon, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres.

"Tu à frapper à la bonne porte, tu es chanceuse. Elle n'est pas encore monté se coucher." Sakura le regarda, confuse, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il venait juste de l'inviter à l'intérieur? Le suivant, elle ferma la porte et regardant avec étonnement la maison dans lequel elle avait passé deux nuit au début de sa nouvelle vie. Rien n'avait changé, même la petite marque sur le mur où elle et Jonathan avaient eu une bataille de nourriture lors de son premier matin était toujours là.

Le chat qu'elle avait reconnu dormait profondément sut le haut du canapé. Syao disparu dans le couloir, la laissant seule devant le salon. Korn jouait silencieusement à la télé, le clip devenant complètement statique. Elle le regarda, attendant le retour de Syao, et peut être l'apparition de Mireille. Ça lui faisait quand même un peu peur, être dans la même maison que l'ennemi, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait les considérer comme des ennemis. Ils l'avaient aider la première fois, lui donna un endroit où elle pouvait dormir pendant un moment alors qu'elle avalait l'annonce de ses soit disant fiançailles. Plusieurs souvenirs refirent une nouvelle fois surface et elle s'appuya sur le canapé, évitant de toucher le chat.

Sortant du garage, apparut quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois depuis sa rencontre avec les Dragons. Il s'arrêta quand il la vit appuyer contre le canapé près du chat. Confus, il s'approcha d'elle mais s'arrêta finalement quand il remarqua les différentes couleurs apparaissant sous ses vêtements. C'était noir et bleu, appartenant bien sur à un design qu'il ne pouvait pas voir clairement. Elle se redressa soudainement et se tourna ; pratiquement prête à crier quand elle vit comment il était proche d'elle. Recouvrant sa bouche elle lui jeta un regard noir, son cœur sautant rapidement dans sa cage thoracique. Il sourit difficilement et bougea pour placer son casque sur le sol près d'un tas d'autres casques.

"The Cherry Blossom est revenue répliqua t-il d'une voix basse, sachant que d'autres membres du gang dormait. Ce nom encore. Elle resserra plus son casque dans ses bras en les croissant, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom avant. "Jonathan n'est pas là si c'est lui que tu cherches."

Sakura le fixa. "Ce n'est pas lui que je cherche," Sa voix était claire mais elle la garda aussi basse que la sienne. _Je crois que Ryan était son nom. _Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle étudiait ses yeux gris.

"Alors pourquoi es tu ici?" fit une voix derrière elle. Sakura sursauta, surprise à la voix aussi Claire que la sienne. Se retournant elle regarda Mireille qui se tenait à coté de la télévision, ses bras croisés sur son débardeur venant de l'armée. Ses cheveux qui avant étaient bleu était rose, surplombant sa tête en un haut chignon, des mèches retombant sur son visage. Sayo se tenait derrière elle, complètement confus. Sakura l'ignora et essaya de sourire gentiment à la jeune fille mais ne réussit pas.

"J'ai en quelque sorte besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose." Il y eu un grognement derrière elle mais elle l'ignora alors qu'elle étudiait le visage sans émotion de Mireille. "C'est seulement la première et dernière fois, jet e le promet. En retour je ferai quelque chose pour toi." Devant le ton suppliant de sa voix, Mireille souri, bien qu'il ne soit pas sincère. La Mireille que Sakura connaissait bien.

"Ça dépend de ce que c'est et de ce que tu peux me donner en échange ». Sakura souri à ça. C'était un bon progrès et elle était assez désespérée pour creuser cette voix.

**Station de Police **

"Lieutenant, Détective," un hommes dans la quarantaine se courba respectueusement avant de regarder les adolescent. Syaoran nota l'éclat de malice dans son seul oeil et sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. "Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai reçu des ordre du QG : ramener avec Li et Tskuino."

"Quoi?" Hurlèrent les deux policiers à l'inconnu. Syaoran le fixa, ne comprenant pas alors qu'Haku jura entre ses dents. "Qu'est ce que le QG veut avec ces deux là?" Aboya Sheldon, se dégageant de son bureau pour jauger l'inconnu.

"J'ai bien peur que ça soit confidentiel m'dame." Dit il délicatement. Il se gratta le crâne là où son oeillère pour cacher son oeil manquant était attacher. "Ce sont des ordres strict, ils souhaitent les voir immédiatement." Syaoran donna un coup de coude à sa cousine, lui montrant le tatouage qui se montrait un peu sous sa manche. Meilin l'étudia un moment avant de le reconnaître elle aussi.

"Si vous n'avez pas remarquer ils sont quatre, si vous en prenez les deux que j'ai besoin que diable vais-je faire des deux autres?" elle était furieuse maintenant, la rendant inconsciente à Meilin et Syaoran. Mails cela ne fut pas le cas de Luc qui les remarqua. Il les regardait du coin de l'œil, voyant Li pointer quelque chose discrètement. Son regard alla alors vers l'homme devant eux, essayant de reconstituer le puzzle.

"On m'a seulement demandé Li Syaoran et Tskuino Haku, ils ne s'attendaient pas au deux autres filles." Sa voix vacilla un peu, Presque prêt à craquer et hurler à la furieuse Sheldon. A cette phrase Luc déchiffra tous. Il fit un pas en avant, approchant avec soin. Meilin et Syaoran le regardèrent, eux et le soit disant agent du QG.

"Il est complètement compréhensible que le quartier Générale n'ai pas pu anticipé l'action que Sheldon à fait en arrêtant quatre adolescents. Vous devriez prendre les deux que vous êtes allé chercher et nous verrons ce que nous ferons avec les deux autres." Il souri, montrant sa totale compréhension. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'il suivit leur plan secret, mais Sheldon ne savait pas ce qui se passait sous son nez.

"Merci Détective," Il se tourna vers les deux dont il avait besoin. "Alors," Il dirigea sa main vers la porte mais Syaoran les arrêta.

"Je reste," sa voix était sans vie, comme si il n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps. Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder, Sheldon se mit à sourire ce qui ne lui allait pas.

"Quoi?" Chuchotèrent Meilin et Haku au même moment. Syaoran regarda sa cousine pendant une brève seconde avant de regarder l'officier blond. "Es tu fou Syao?" chuchota Haku. _Qu'est ce qu'il mijote? C'est le moment parfait pour échapper au griffe de cette conne et lui il veut rester. _

"Sheldon a tous fait pour m'attraper et elle a réussi, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de rester. De plus, je ne pense pas que le QG se plaindrai si un autre Li y allait à ma place." L'expression de Meilin se figea, entendant ce qu'il disait. Les deux seul qui ne savait pas que Meilin était un Li se trouvait être Luc et Sheldon, qui semblait tous les deux choqué par cette information. Sheldon fit un pas en avant, ses yeux le menaçant.

"Un autre Li?" Syaoran sourit, plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Meilin. Meilin fixa son cousin avant de regarder Sheldon qui était encore sous le choc.

"Ma cousine Meilin Rae Li, ou vous avez oubliez de faire suffisamment votre boulot et oublier la partie où il est mentionné Li à la fin de son nom. " Sheldon avait l'air d'avoir été frappe en pleine figure. Elle se racla la gorge, passant des deux adolescents à l'homme qui attendait.

"Très bien, prenez Li et Tskuino. Ca marche mieux de cette façon." L'homme acquiesça, faisant signe à Haku et Meilin de le suivre. Haku chuchota rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille de Rika avant de lui donner un court baiser sur les lèvres et quittant la pièce. Meilin hésita un peu, se demandant se que son cousin allait faire avant de partir.

…"Qu'est ce que fait Li?" Demanda Haku quand ils furent sortis du bâtiment se dirigeant vers une voiture qui les attendait. Meilin haussa les épaules, son attention centrée sur l'homme qui les précédait.

"J'aimerai savoir à quoi joue Wolf…Manji." Haku se figea sur son dernier pas. Manji se retourna, relevant son bandeau.

"Et voila j'ai été démasqué, mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Wolfs aimerait vraiment vous parler ou plutôt à Li et Haku." Meilin souri avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Haku la suivit ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres…

Le silence s'installa dès que la porte se referma derrière Meilin. Rika s'était rapproché de Syaoran, se tassant sur elle même encore plus. Haku lui avait dit de rester près de Li, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne fallait pas laisser Sheldon le garder seul. Bien qu'elle aimait bien Syaoran car il se trouvait être le fiancé de Sakura et l'ami de Haku, elle avait toujours aussi peur de lui. C'était un homme intriguant. Le Détective Luc regarda les deux adolescents restant avant de faire face au lieutenant qui semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse. "Si le problème est réglé, je pense que je vais partir." Il se sentait un peu embarrasser de s'être énervé dès le départ.

"C'est réglé. Merci _Détective_ d'être venu jusqu'ici et de m'avoir interrogé pour rien. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien." Il roula des yeux en entendant sa voix sarcastique avant de quitter le bureau. Quelques secondes après que la porte se soit fermée il entendit Li se faire menacé par la police et le QG. Soupirant, il parcouru le couloir…

**Middleton**

Sakura avait expliquer à Mireille sa situation avec la police et que quelque un de ses proches amis était en cellule pour le moment. Bien sur, elle gardât pour elle le nom de ses amis. Ryan, qui était resté depuis un moment pour les écouter, alla se coucher quand il fut dans les trios heure et demi du matin. Syao était resté avec elles, écoutant et allant chercher quelques trucs à manger et à boire pour les filles si elles voulaient. Quand Sakura eu finit d'expliquer la situation, Mireille avait généreusement décider de l'aider, ayant elle même quelque chose contre Sheldon. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur le canapé, réfléchissant à la façon de les extirper des crochets de Sheldon sans se faire attraper ni se faire remarquer. Sayo entra dans le salon tenant trios cannettes. Sakura lui en pris une avant de le remercier et de siroter dedans.

"Si j'ai bien compris, Sheldon t'a accusée d'avoir tué quelqu'un alors maintenant elle te recherché mais puisque tu t'es enfui sous le conseil de tes amis, elle a arrêter ta meilleur amie et lui?" dit Mireille pour la x-fois. Sakura acquiesça faisant baisser la tête à la fille aux cheveux rose en signe de profonde réflexion, passant comme un reflex son piercing sur la langue contre ses dents.

"Meilleure amie? Tu veux dire Rika?" fit Sayo alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le dossier du canapé, dérangeant le chat toujours aussi endormi. Sakura acquiesça encore une fois. "Wow, Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi hors la loi et se fasse attraper."

"Elle a changé…beaucoup. Elle a même sauter d'un bâtiment pour faire un plongeon dans une piscine avec son nouveau joujou mec." A la mention de cet épisode les sourcils de Syao s'élevèrent et Sakura rit, se souvenant parfaitement bien de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête.

"Ca y est!" Cria Mireille mais elle se couvrit la bouche rapidement, ne voulant pas déranger les autre habitant de la maison. Sakura se tourna vers elle, le soda totalement oublié dans ses mains. "Nous pourrions te déguiser et tu pourrais y aller en prétendant être quelqu'un d'autre…okay d'accord, peut être que je n'est qu'une partie de l'idée géniale." Bouda-t-elle alors qu'elle retourna à ses réflexions, posant sa tête sur son bras et se roulant en boule. "Tu sais, Jonathan espérait te voir depuis que tu es partie." Dit elle soudainement. Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandissent de surprise et elle regarda l'autre fille.

"Ryan a dit qu'il n'était pas là? Où est il maintenant?" demanda-t-elle tout bas, dirigeant ses yeux émeraude vers la télévision alors que Sulpher commençait. En vérité, elle voulait éviter tout contacts visuels avec Sayo et Mireille. _Jonathan m'aime toujours ?_ Pensa-t elle absentement, frissonnant à la mémoire de ses baiser. Elle aimait bien ses baiser, elle se débattait avec elle même pour revenir vers lui juste pour ceux-ci.

Mireille l'étudia, voyant le regard lointain. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché quelque chose en Sakura mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Nick avait parlé de Sakura juste la nuit dernière et elle voulait savoir si elle aimait toujours le frère de son petit ami. « Il est avec Ellie à un club zarbe. » La tête de Sakura se tourna brusquement à la mention d'Ellie.

_Ellie? La même fille qui avait tuer une des membres des Cats? _Elle se força à bloquer tout ses souvenir et ses penser alors que son expression se fit dur comme de la pierre. "As tu trouver le reste du plan?" demanda-t elle, plutôt que d'approfondir la conversation? Mireille vit le brusque changement d'attitude et se leva.

"Oui, mais puisque je vais devoir réveiller Nanami, elle ne va pas être très heureuse au réveil. Va dans ma chambre et je vais t'aider à te déguiser." Sayo regarda fixement les deux filles avant de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Bien que sa vision de Sakura ne changeait pas, il se sentait un peu différent à propos d'elle maintenant. Mireille disparut dans le couloir et Sakura la suivit, entrant dans la chambre de Mireille où elle devait attendre pour recevoir les nouvelles instructions.

**Commissariat de Minton**

(A.N: L'auteur ne souhaite pas aller dans les détails pour ce que Mireille est prête à faire pour Sakura. Alors on va directement se retrouver où Sakura va au commissariat en vue du plan.)

Ca leurs avait pris au moins une heure pour être enfin prêt, et comprendre parfaitement ce que signifiait ce plan. Mireille avait changé la couleur des cheveux de Sakura, qui ne durerait que quelques jours ou quelques semaines, selon Sakura. Apres, elle pris une douche, Sakura fit bien sur attention à son tatouage au bas de son dos, elle finit avec une couleur rose claire. La petite fille dont Mireille avait parlé se nommait Nanami et elle était la petite cousine de Sayo venant de Corée. Elle allait aider Sakura dans une partie du plan. Ils avaient habillé la petite fille blonde comme une poupée avec des contacts rose et du maquillage qui avait reproduit des bleus sur ses bras et son cou. En utilisant une bombe, ils avaient coloré une peu les cheveux de la petite, pour montrer qu'elle était la fille de Sakura.

Bine sur, la dernière parti du plan utilisait Syao. Cela étonnait Sakura qu'il soit d'accord à le faire alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne qui ferait quelque chose d'aussi étrange que d'aider un groupe de gens à sortir de prison sans caution. En fait, elle ne s'en croyait pas capable non plus. Il ne fit pas grand chose mis a part se mettre en costume et prendre une vieille valise qui ressemblait à un attaché-case. Elles allaient l'utiliser comme avocat pour défendre Satora (Sakura) et faire sortir son mari de prison pour qu'il puisse signer les papier du divorce car il se trouvait qu'il battait sa fille, Annette (Nanami). Le marché était donnant-donnant mais quand Sakura partie avec Sayo dans une voiture de sport noir, Mireille ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle voulait en retour pour son aide. Et il se passerait un long moment avant qu'elle ne puisse découvrir ce que cela allait être.

Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat qui était désert à cette heure ci, un peu nerveux en pensant à ce qui les attendait. Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les cellules, Sakura remarqua de la lumière dans un bureau où deux policiers gardaient l'entrée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui sortait de là alors que Sayo ouvrit la porte qui portait le nom de bureau du gardien. Les trois y entrèrent, montrant leurs meilleurs jeux d'acteurs. Un home vers la fin de la vingtaine se tenait assis avec ses pieds sur le bureau, mangeant des sushi. Il regardait les camera de surveillance qui ne cessait de montrer l'extérieur et ensuite les cellules. Il leva les yeux quand la porte se referma silencieusement derrière Sakura.

"Puis je vous aider?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de nourriture. Nanami fit un bruit insistant derrière Sayo avant de se mettre à la hauteur bureau et de poser sa tête gentiment et innocemment sur ses mains. Il vit les bleus sur les bras de l'enfant avant de lever les yeux vers Sayo dos droit et yeux gris olive complètement terne.

"Oui, Je viens de la part de Mme Diaz, de l'agence de divorce. Ses papiers auraient du être signés à minuit mais son mari a été arrêté récemment et nous avons vraiment besoin qu'il signe ces papier." Expliqua Sayo. Sakura s'efforça de garder un visage sérieux quand il mentionna le nom de Cameron Diaz. Ils parlaient d'elle et de son nouveau film Charlie's Angels dans la voiture quand ils se dirigeaient vers le commissariat. Le garde leva un sourcil.

"Je ne savait pas que les agences de divorces demandaient un délai pour la signature des papiers." Elle pâlit en l'entendant. Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là et déjà leur plan allait être grillé.

"Oh…ils en demande monsieur. Du moins cette agence le fait. Nous venons de L'agence de Minton pour les divorces et autres valeurs." Mentit il. _Est ce qu'il y avait vraiment une telle place dans la réalité?_ Se demanda Sakura alors qu'elle alla de l'avant pour se tenir à coté de Nanami.

"Minton huh…en vous entendant, on dirait plutôt que vous venez de Middleton." Sayo déglutit, il était le seul qui venait de Middleton dans cette pièce et son accent était lourd. Sakura le regarda avant d'éloigner Nanami et elle même du bureau.

"S'il vous plait monsieur, c'est vraiment important, je dois voir mon mari. J'aimerai vraiment que ces papiers soient de l'histoire ancienne pour que je puisse enfin divorcer. » Supplia-t-elle, ses yeux devenant plus doux petit à petit. L'homme se rendit enfin compte qu'elle se tenait là. Il la regarda de la tête au pied, se rendant compte de la fragilité de son corps avant de s'arrêter sur ses yeux vert comme l'eau de la mer. (Elle porte des lentilles.)

"Qui est le persécuteur?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, toujours ébloui par sa beauté. Les deux adolescents en furent presque bouche bée, ils n'avaient vraiment pas pensés qu'il allait leur demandé. Qui pouvait elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire Syaoran ça serait trop flagrant si il connaissait les Li.

"Haku Tskuino," Répliqua Sakura, Sayo la regarda, surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle allait utiliser le nom de quelqu'un qui était effectivement en prison. Elle fit un petit sourire avant de placer ses deux mains sur les épaules de Nanami, Celle-ci s'appuya rapidement par instant sur elle. Dans cette position elles avaient vraiment l'air d'une mère et de son enfant.

"Tskuino huh?" le garde se tourna avec sa chaise, regardant dans les fichier qui se trouvait derrière lui sur des étagères. Sayo profita du moment et attrapa les clefs du garde qui se trouvait sur une pile de papier. Il les mit dans sa poche rapidement alors que le garde se tourna encore et chercha sur une étagère différente. "N'était ce pas celui qui est venu avec le fameux Li?" marmonna le garde.

"Vous savez, Monsieur…" le gars leva les yeux vers Sayo alors que celui ci s'approchait prudemment vers le bureau, posant son attaché-case dessus. "Vous avez l'air d'être passé par un divorce." L'homme étudia l'adolescents quelques seconde avant de hocher la tête et sortir un fichier.

"En effet…elle ne voulait plus d'un officier de police alors elle s'est diriger vers un putain de pompier…un pompier…" marmonna-t-il. Sayo hochait à tous les mots que l'homme prononçait alors que celui ci commença à lui raconteur toute l'histoire à propos de son ex femme. Sakura fixa son dos avant de réaliser qu'il lui donnait une opportunité.

"Quand tout échoue…" soupira Sakura avant de chuchoter quelque chose à Nanami. Nanami acquiesce vigoureusement avant de commencer avec sa petite crise. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et se brouillèrent alors qu'elle se mit à hurler de toute force, les larmes coulant facilement sur son visage. La petite fille repoussa Sakura alors qu'elle essaya de la réconforter puis se mit à courir vers le couloir vers l'endroit où ils gardaient les prisonniers. Sayo sourit quand il vit sa cousine partir, croyant vraiment que la fillette s'était mise à pleurer.

"Nanami!" hurlèrent en même temps Sayo et Sakura. Sakura s'excusa rapidement au policier choqué avant de courir après l'enfant; Sayo lui passa discrètement les clefs des cellules avant de retourner à sa conversation avec le policier sur son récent divorce.

Sakura entra dans une pièce froide, regrettant instantanément de ne porter qu'un petit haut sans veste. Frottant ses mains de haut en bas sur ses bras, elle arrêta de courir et marcha normalement. Elle était un peu surprise que Lucas, le gardien, était le seul de garde ou même le fait que ça soit aussi simple de passer les portes sans une seule question. Nanami était toujours en train de crier quand Sakura la rejoignit, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle fut au niveau des portes des cellules. Souriant, la jeune fille tapota doucement sa tête avant d'entrer dans la seconde piève. Elle était aussi froide et sentait comme des chaussettes de sport humide. Gigotant son nez, elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelques cellules vides l'accueillirent et alors qu'elle descendait, elle vit quelques personnes endormies dans le coin. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient ses amis ou son frère.

"Hey? Vous êtes là les gars?" chuchota-t-elle fortement. Sa voix fit écho contre les murs de ciment, comme si c'était hanté. Des froissements de vêtement se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne voie quelqu'un poser sa tête contre les barreaux. « Nakuru!" elle courut vers elle, les clefs clignant à ses cotés. La plus grande sourit, un soupire s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle recula un peu.

"Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'a pris si longtemps et c'est quoi cette fille qui hurle?" Demanda Nakuru. Sakura rougit légèrement, cherchant la bonne clef dans le trousseau jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une assez grande pour cette porte.

"C'est une longue histoire qui devrait n'être jamais racontée." Répliqua-t-elle. Nakuru acquiesce avant de donner un petit coup à Touya qui dormait contre le mur à coté d'elle. Il sursauta ; réveillé, ses yeux bruns lui jetant un regard noir avant d'apercevoir sa sœur.

"Sakura? Que…" Sakura ouvrit la porte, les faisant sortir tous les deux. "Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait une coloration ni comment tu es arrive ici." Dit il alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de ses épaules avant de la serer dans ses bras. "Mais je suis heureux que tu n'es rien."

"Sayo m'a emmené ici; il est en train de distraire le garde en ce moment alors on ferrait mieux de se dépêcher. Où sont les autres?"

Elle se détacha de son frère et commença à chercher dans les cellules se demandant si ils dormaient ou autre choses.

"Les autres? Je pensais que Meilin était la seule à avoir été arrêtée. Elle a été retenue par Sheldon pour je sais pas quelle raison." Remarqua Nakuru. Sakura la regarda, ses yeux émeraude montrant sa surprise. Nanami arriva en courant dans le couloir, appelant Sakura un peu trop fort.

"Nanami pas aussi fort, tu veux nous faire…remarquer." Quelques secondes après qu'elle les rejoigne, un garde arrivant en courant par le même couloir. Voyant les prisonniers dehors il se mit à hurler et à courir vers eux. Touya pris la petite fille dans ses bras et se mit à courir, les deux filles le suivirent. Le garde se remit à hurler, son corps un peu en surpoids le ralentissant légèrement. Ils disparurent derrière une porte, se retrouvant aussitôt dans le noir.

Sakura fit courir sa main sur le mur, cherchant un interrupteur. En sentant un, elle appuya dessus et une lumière rouge s'alluma, faisant découvrir une large pièce pleine de vêtement de prisonniers et de seau à serpillières. Touya reposa Nanami et elle alla automatiquement vers le bureau, sautant et s'asseyant dessus. Elle se comportait un peu bizarrement alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation aussi difficile que la leurs en ce moment. Posant son oreille sur la porte, Sakura tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre le garde mais n'entendit rien. Le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait la vie sursauter et crier. Se retournant vivement, elle se retrouva face à face à Nakuru qui regardait autour de la pièce, un seau sur la tête.

"Je n'entendais rien venant de l'autre coté mais je suis certaine qu'il a entendu ça" fit Sakura entre ses dents alors que Nakuru enleva le seau de sa tête et le plaça doucement sur le sol. "Où est le plus haut niveau?" Touya regarda sa soeur, toujours aussi surprise qu'elle ait changé de couleur de cheveux.

"C'est en haut de l'escalier." Elle se renfrogna quand elle entendit sa stupide blague. "Il y a des escaliers qui mènent plus bas dans les sous sol du commissariat par où nous sommes venu. Pourquoi ?" Sakura secoua la tête, il regarda suspicieusement sa soeur. "Kaijuu tu n'est pas en train de penser à faire quelque chose de dangereux n'est ce pas? » elle lui jeta un regard noir prête à hurler après qu'il l'ait traiter de monstre quand la poignée de la porte commença à turner.

Ils se pétrifièrent tous, se reculant alors qu'elle s'ouvrait avec force. Nakuru attrapa sont, soit disant, seau et était prête à frapper la personne qui entrait avec quand Nanami sauta du bureau et couru dans les bras du visiteur. Le cœur de Sakura lâcha quand elle vit Sayo, sa veste depuis longtemps oublié. Nakuru et Touya regardèrent en silence alors que Sakura le pris dans ses bras brièvement avant qu'il ne se tourne vers eux. "J'ai semé le garde un peu plus loin mais je suis sur qu'il va me suivre par ici su il est aussi intelligent qu'il a l'air. "

"Alors tu suppose que l'on fasse quoi?" Demanda Touya intelligemment provoquant un regard noir en sa direction venant de sa soeur. « Il n'y a qu'une seul sortie et je suis sur que la police surveille ce coin si ils savent que deux prisonniers ce sont échappés."

"En fait…ils ont hors jeu pour le moment." Dit Sakura un peu coupablement. Les deux plus vieux adolescents la regardèrent avec de gros yeux la faisant regarder ailleurs et ouvrir la porte. "Comment voulez vous que je sois arrivé jusqu'ici sinon? Enfin bref…Je dois faire sortir les autres. J'ai vu deux flics garder une porte alors je pense qu'ils sont à l'intérieur."

"Attend, tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule. Spécialement toi, tu donnerais à Sheldon le plus beau cadeau de sa vie si elle t'attrapait." Remarqua Nakuru. Sakura haussa les épaules, marchant lentement vers la porte. "Sakura!" crièrent de frustration Touya et Nakuru. Sayo regardait la scène en se posant des questions, ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

"Tout ira bien." Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne fasse demi tour sur elle même et couru vers les cellules. Un sifflement et un hurlement se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir le garde dont avait parler Sayo prêt à la poursuivre. "Démarre la voiture, Je vous rejoint dans quinze minute chrono!" hurla-t-elle par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître derrière une porte.

"Je la suit," Remarqua Nakuru courant après le garde. Elle attrapa son attention facilement et le frappa au visage, le ralentissant alors qu'elle disparut après Sakura. Touya soupira, sachant que Sakura était en sécurité avec sa petite amie mais il s'inquiétait pour Sheldon qui tenterait de les attraper.

"Hé bien, ne devons nous pas respecter leur souhait?" Demanda Sayo alors qu'il quittait le bureau. Touya acquiesça, suivant les deux autres alors qu'ils couraient dans la direction opposée du garde.

-;- Semé le garde fut assez facile; Elle l'avait fait en grimpant les escalier, ne se faisant pas remarquer par les autres policiers en cinq minute. S'accroupissant derrière un bureau, elle jeta un regard vers les deux policiers raides qui bloquaient son seul moyen pour entrer dans le bureau où se trouvait probablement les autre. Ils se chuchotaient une conversation entre eux, des hurlements venant de la porte qu'ils surveillaient. Ils ressemblaient presque à des tueurs qui protégeaient leur boss. Presque. L'uniforme qu'ils portaient leur faisait changer de look radicalement. Sakura se cacha, posant son dos contre le pan du bureau. Plusieurs plans se formèrent dans sa tête mais aucun d'eux n'étaient assez intelligent pour faire en sorte que les deux policiers s'éloignent et qu'elle puisse aller à l'intérieur sans se faire une autre poursuite. Finalement, trouvant un bout de plan, elle commença à se montrer et a ramper rapidement vers un bureau différent, ne voyant pas du tout la personne la regardant derrière.

Nakuru regarda Sakura ramper vers un bureau plus près de la porte. Ce que planifiait l'autre fille était totalement inconnue pour elle. Elle se releva un peu, s'accroupissant pour traverser vers l'autre coté de la pièce. Se mettant sur ses genoux, elle la regarda passer le mur où se trouvaient les policiers. Un peu plus loin elle vit Sakura passer sa tête rose par dessus un bureau. Elles se virent et Nakuru sourit. Sakura soupira avant de sourire et faire merci avec sa bouche pour son aide. Nakuru acquiesça avant de se lever, gardant son dos contre le mur. Sa tête toucha une plante qui pendait et elle se figea alors qu'elle se cassait sur le sol. Sakura avala durement sa salive alors que les deux flics se tournèrent vers où se trouvait nakuru. Un des policiers quitta son poste, marchant avec prudence vers l'endroit où se trouvait le pot cassé.

En voyant l'ombre du policier bouger, Nakuru commença à paniquer. Regardant autour d'elle elle ne vit que des papiers sur un des bureaux. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre alors qu'il marchait sur le parquet. Respirant un bon coup, elle se poussa encore plus vers le mur et loin du vide. Elle fit un petit bruit aigu quand elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec le policier. Il était aussi surpris qu'elle et il fit rapidement un geste vers son arme. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Nakuru le frappa au visage, le faisant perdre connaissance. Son partenaire le vit tomber brusquement au sol et sorti son arme, le pointant vers l'endroit où celui-ci était tombé. Sakura sauta de sa cachette et lui hurla dessus. Il se retourna et la vit. Oubliant son partenaire au sol il couru vers elle, et elle se dépêcha de se cacher encore une fois. Nakuru pris l'arme de l'officier qu'elle avait frappé et tira deux fois, attirant l'attention.

Il se pétrifia à l'endroit où il se trouvait et se retourna alors qu'il aperçu Nakuru, l'arme pointer fixement sur lui. "Viens et prend moi big boy!" criât elle d'une voix flirteuse. Il poussa un grognement et alla vers elle alors qu'elle se mit à courir dans le hall. Sakura expira et coura rapidement vers la porte maintenant sans garde. En visionnant à travers la vitre teintée, elle vit quelqu'un marcher vers elle. Se redressant contre le mur, elle attendit. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant l'Officier Sheldon. De toute ses forces, Sakura la frappe au visage la faisant tomber en arrière mais elle ne la rendit pas inconsciente. Jurant à cause de la douleur qui lui lançait son poing, Sakura entra dans la pièce ne voyant seulement que Syaoran et Rika la regardant avec surprise.

"Sakura que…?" dit doucement Syaoran. Sakura cria quand elle sentit des doigts s'envelopper autour de sa cheville. Baissant les yeux, elle vit Sheldon la tenir avec beaucoup de force alors que son autre main était pressée contre son nez qui saignait. Syaoran se leva de sa chaise et tira Sakura hors de la poigne de Sheldon, entraînant l'officier à glisser sur quelques mètres et cogner sa tête contre la porte ouverte.

"Rika allez!" Hurla Sakura faisant sursauter son amie qui ne perdit pas de temps pour courir après eux. Ils coururent vers la sortie mais durent s'arrêter quand le policier qui poursuivait Nakuru se pointa. Il les vit tous les trois et il poussa un juron, ignorant le bruit tentant que faisait Nakuru et se fixa sur eux. Syaoran pris Sakura par le poignet et l'entraîna dans l'autre direction. Sakura pris celui de Rika et ils coururent tous les trois le plus vite possible vers la sortie de secours.

"Syaoran, Sakura par ici!" Hurla Nakuru du coté opposé, tout au bout du couloir. Elle avait ouvert une porte, révélant le ciel du petit matin. Sayo était aussi là bas, leur faisant signe de se dépêcher. Ils changèrent de direction et se remirent à courir, essayant d'éviter les coups de feu venant de Sheldon alors qu'elle allait leur bloquer la route. Voyant qu'ils avaient compris l'idée générale, Nakuru couru vers l'extérieur vers Touya qui courait vers eux avec Nanami. Le cœur de Sakura s'emballait de joie alors qu'ils se rapprochèrent de la porte mais ce sentiment disparu en une fraction de seconde quand elle vit un policier qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, son arme pointé droit sur eux. Comme au ralenti, Sakura s'arrêta tous d'un coup alors que le policier enleva la sécurité et tira.

"Sakura!" Des cris fusèrent de tous les coté alors qu'une balle lui perça un de ses coté. A l'origine, Syaoran aurait du être touché mais elle l'avait poussé à temps et avait fini par recevoir le coup à sa place. Rika commença à crier en voyant du sang couler du coté de sa meilleure amie. Faisant des taches foncé sur son débardeur noir.

"Merde," Remarqua Syaoran alors qu'il aidait la jeune fille blessée à se relever. "Rika cour vers la sortir, Je m'occupe de Sakura." Rika hocha la tête stupidement avant de courir aveuglement vers Sayo qui arrivait pour aider Sakura. A la place, il prit la main de Rika et courut vers la sortie, le froid lui anesthésiant les jambes automatiquement. Sakura ouvrit ses yeux, son monde soudainement trouble. Elle regarda Syaoran alors qu'il courait le mieux qu'il pouvait après Rika. Sheldon était aussi choqué que celui qui avait tiré la balle puis se réveillant, ils se remirent à courir après eux, les voyant disparaître après la porte.

"Nous ne tiendrons pas tous à l'intérieur." Répliqua Rika lors que Sayo ouvrit rapidement la porte de la corvette argentée. Elle regarda vers le bâtiment alors que Syaoran portait Sakura blessée hors de celui-ci. Sheldon et le policier leur courant après comme dans une course poursuite.

"On vas bien trouver un moyen, vas à l'intérieur." Ordonna Sayo. Touya lança un regard noir à l'adolescent avant de se mettre sur la banquette arrière suivit par Nakuru qui s'assit à moitié sur la banquette et à moitié par terre entre ses jambes. "Rika monte à l'intérieur!" hurla Sayo mais Rika ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle voulait être sur que Sakura allait bien. Syaoran arriva finalement sur eux, un peu sans souffle. Il regarda le regard inquiet de Rika avant de poser au sol Sakura qui tremblait. Il s'assit derrière avant de mettre Sakura à l'intérieur, la mettant sur lui, les pieds de Sakura sur Touya, dans un endroit que Nakuru n'occupait pas. Elle avait de la fièvre dur à la perte de sang et ses yeux ne voulaient pas rester ouvert quand bien même elle faisait tous pour les forcer à l'être.

"Rika!" Hurla Sayo quand il replaça le siège avant. "Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour se demander si oui ou non tu veux être une bonne petite fille." Fit il. Nanami, qui était resté miraculeusement avec Rika tous ce temps lui pris son bras et le tira, allant devant. Rika soupira, murmurant quelque chose à propos de sa réputation et de son père qui allait être fou de rage avec en plus la santé de Sakura entre tous ça. Claquant la porte elle mit la ceinture autour d'elle et de Nanami avant d'agripper le siège quand Sayo démarra sur les chapeau de roues.

Sheldon hurla sa frustration avant d'entraîner le policier et monter dans la voiture la plus proche. N'attendant pas que le policier ait mit sa ceinture ou même fermer la porte elle attrapa les clefs sur le dessus du volant et alluma le moteur, poursuivant les adolescents. "Appelle les renfort, idiot!" aboya-t-elle le faisant acquiescer nerveusement, attrapant la sono.

"A toute les unités, nous avons sept évadés adolescent dans une corvette argentée, plaque d'immatriculation _s6xy 7_. Besoin de renfort maintenant." Fit il avant de le répéter. Sheldon murmurait entre ses dents alors qu'elle accélérait, essayant de les poursuivre alors qu'il zigzaguait sur l'autoroute pleine à craquer. Son nez avait enfin cessé de saigner mais il lui faisait encore assez mal. _Ces sales gosses vont payer pour ça. Ils pourraient se faire arrêter pour agression sur un officier de police! _Bouillait elle dans sa tête.

"Comment va-t-elle?" Demanda Nakuru en agrippant légèrement la jambe de Touya. Syao était un bon conducteur mais avec le surplus de voiture sur l'autoroute et environ deux voitures de police derrière eux, il était difficile pour lui de rester en control. Syaoran jeta un regard à la jeune fille plus âgé avant de baisser le regard vers la personne sur ses genoux. Ses mains étaient pressées contre sa blessure, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie sans lui faire mal.

"Elle a de la fièvre et elle frissonne." Répondit il. Rapidement il relâcha sa main et retira son t-shirt. Touya le regarda alors qu'il déchirait une partie de son t-shirt et qu'il entreprenait de le serrer autour de la taille de sa sœur. Instantanément, le tissu fut imbibé de sang en se répandant partout, mais cela permettait de le retenir un minimum en créant une pression. La voiture se déplaça sur le coté alors que Syao changea de voie, évitant d'être percuté par une autre voiture. Il entendit un grognement de douleur venant de Sakura et il regarda derrière à travers le rétroviseur, voulant savoir comment elle allait. C'est à ce moment qu'il le vit, le tatouage de Syaoran sur son pectoral gauche. C'était un loup noir souligné et engloutis par du rouge représentant des flammes, ces yeux d'un argent perçant.

"Sayo fait attention au camion!" cria Rika, protégeant Nanami et elle même. Syao se força de ne pas regarder la fille qui hurlait à coté de lui alors qu'il appuyait sur les freins, tournant le Volant pour essayer d'éviter le camion citerne qui arrivait rapidement vers eux. La remorque dérapa de l'autre coté de la route alors que le camion freinait lui aussi. Perdant tous contrôle de la voiture, Syao se jeta sur Nanami et Rika qui étaient recroquevillé sur le siège passager et les protégea. Syaoran pris la tête de Sakura et la mit contre son torse alors qu'il se baissait, la protégeant alors que les vitres se brisèrent et la voiture fit un tonneau et glissa à travers l'autoroute, vers le camion.

"Putain de Merde!" cria Sheldon alors qu'elle appuya rapidement sur les freins. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture s'enflamma alors qu'elle frappe de plein fouet un camion. Mais étais ce eux ?

**Hino Residence**

Tout le monde dans la maison était silencieux, dormant profondément dans leurs chambres. Alors que six coups sonnèrent sur la vieille horloge, trois téléphones différents sonnèrent. Le propriétaire d'un de téléphone grogna et marcha à moitié réveillé vers celui-ci, un peu énervé d'avoir dormi dans son bureau. Répondant rudement il écouta la voix. Ses yeux s'agrandissant de plus en plus en entendant ce qu'elle avait à dire. Les deux autres téléphones se turent pendant un court instant. Et juste au moment où il croyait que c'était terminé.

"ELLE A FAIT QUOI?" et les autres téléphones continuèrent de sonner.

**To be continued…**

_Characters that are not in the series:_

**Haku –_Wolf_** member…Rika's new boy toy

**Detective Luc –**Sakura's uncle…good side _last time I'm putting him up, so get use to him_

**Sayo –**Sakura's small crush from school…_he's got a secret can anyone guess?_

**Mireille –**_Remember her?_** _Dragon_ **member…second in command

**Ryan –**_Remember him? **Dragon**_member...Dragons' medical member

**Nanami –**Sayo's little cousin

**Manji –**The tattoo guy…he also works for the leaders of the Wolfs and the Cats


End file.
